FIRE
by miss nofie
Summary: kyuhyun hanya berharap jika masa lalunya tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk kebahagiaan di masa mendatang . kyuhyun family, brothership, romance ! Happy Ceria kihyun selamanya !
1. Chapter 1

'' ikutlah denganku, Kyuhyun ?'' satu kalimat tersebut dan dunia Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Tidak ada lagi Kuhyun yang cengeng, Kyuhyun yang lemah, Kyuhyun yang baik hati. Sekarang hanya ada dia Kyuhyun yang kuat. Mereka membuangnya, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan peduli lagi.

* * *

• Kyuhyun fanfiction•

Memaklumi typo adalah pahala besar, tulisan amatir efek samping belum diketahui dari membaca FF saya. Happy reading and enjoy ;*

Kyuhyun itu milik Kibum dalam angan saya, dan mereka adalah milik saya di dalam ff. Seorang multi fandom yang gila FF.

© nopiefa 2015

Dengan bangga saya persembahkan !

FIRE

* * *

Semuanya hanya tentang dendam dimasa lalu yang tak kunjung hilang dalam hati. Mereka bilang dendam itu seperti bara api. Mudah dihidupkan, sulit dipadamkan. Dan karena sebuah dendam itulah, dia masih mampu bertahan. Ini hanya tentang sebuah amarah dari seorang bocah kecil yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Bocah polos tak bersalah yang menjadi korban keserakahan orang dewasa. menangis seorang diri tanpa belas kasihan. meratap, mencoba berdiri meski selalu dihalangi. ini tentang perjuangan yang berdasar amarah, dan ketika dia mulai ditinggalkan, terlupakan, semakin tersakiti dia akan bangkit. bertahan hidup meski dendam mengisi hati sucinya. bersama orang-orang baru yang tulus mencoba memberi kasih nyata tanpa hina.

'' selamat pagi paman Shin ?'' pagi mereka selalu dimulai dengan sarapan khitmad bersama. Sebuah meja makan panjang dengan aneka makanan lengkap diatas meja. '' selamat pagi tuan '' jawabnya sopan, sedikit menunduk ketika seorang pria pertengahan 30 menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana. Shin donghae, kepala pelayan andalan rumah itu. Seorang pria tambun yang menyenangkan dan baik hati. Hampir setengah hidupnya dihabiskan bekerja disana. Pekerjaan turun menurun kata si maknae. Tapi paman Shin lebih suka menyebutnya pengabdian. Jika tanpa mereka, mungkin dia akan menjadi seorang pengemis.

'' koran anda tuan Park '' paman Shin menyerahkan koran yang masih tergulung rapi kepadanya. Lembar pertama dibuka, dan suasana hening kembali. Tuan-nya yang satu ini memang pecinta kedamain. '' pagi ini terasa sunyi, benar paman ?'' obrolan mereka dimulai, paman Shin hanya tersenyum. Pagi mereka memang sunyi, karena mereka belum memulai pagi yang berwarna.

'' mungkin tuan muda belum bangun, apa perlu saya bangunkan tuan ?'' tuan Park menurunkan korannya, berpikir sejenak. '' tidak usah, sebentar lagi mereka akan memulainya '' jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Benar, sebentar lagi mereka pasti memulainya

Brakk !, suara pintu yang ditutup nyaring selalu menjadi awal pagi yang cerah dimulai. Sama seperti genderang perang yang menandakan mulainya sebuah peperangan. '' sudah aku bilang mom, aku benci sekolah itu. Mereka semua bodoh, dan aku tidak suka disana !'' ini si bungsu dari mereka. Bocah remaja umur belasan tahun yang mengenakan seragam sekolah rapi.

'' apa maksudmu anak durhaka, itu sekolah terbaik di sini dan kau menghinanya begitu saja ! bahkan aku dan papamu alumni sekolah itu '' dan ini adalah pasangan hidup tuan Park yang cantik dan berbisa ,si cantik yang mematikan Kim Heechul . '' aku tidak perduli, aku benci disana ! pindahkan aku '' bocah ini terlihat sangat marah. Tidak biasanya.

'' selamat pagi Kyuhyun ?'' tuan Park menyapa si bungsu '' papa pindahkan aku dari sekolah itu !'' kyuhyun masih bersikeras.

'' selamat pagi Kyuhyun ?!'' ulang tuan Park. Seperti tersadar Kyuhyun menatap papanya sendu. '' selamat pagi papa, selamat pagi mama, selamat pagi paman Shin '' sapanya kepada mereka semua. Dia diajari untuk selalu menjaga sopan santun. Percuma dari kalangan bangsawan jika tak tau sopan santun. Itu yang selalu dikatakan papanya ketika dia kecil dulu.

'' obat anda tuan muda '' paman Shin menyerahkan sebuah tabung kecil seukuran spidol pada Kyuhyun. Melihat itu Heechul memalingkan muka. sudah hampir 10 tahun dan dia belum terbiasa dengan rutinitas Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Paman Shin memasukkan sebuah kotak kecil kedalam tas Kyuhyun, perlengkapan wajib sang tuan muda dalam menunjang aktivitasnya. Park Kyuhyun tak sesempurna anak lain. dia istimewa, sangat istimewa. karena itulah keluarga Park teramat menjaganya.

'' Kris sudah menunggu anda diluar tuan muda '' kata paman Shin, Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, bergumam terimakasih dan menyantap makanannya cepat. Beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya kemudian berlalu. Belum lima langkah dia kembali lagi. Mencium pipi papanya dan mamanya. Bergumam maaf kemudian pergi.

Heechul memandang punggung putranya dengan senyum tipis, anak itu memang nakal tapi Heechul sangat menyayanginya. Sampai matipun dia akan selalu menyayangi anak itu. '' Kyuhyun kita sudah dewasa Jungsoo ?!'' katanya sendu, kyuhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Tuan Park menurunkan korannya, memandang sang suami kemudian tersenyum. Jarang-jarang melihat Kim Heechul semelankolis ini.

'' kita membesarkannya dengan baik bukan ?'' tuan Park hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, menggenggam tangan suaminya. Memberi kekuatan, karena apapun yang terjadi kedepannya mereka akan saling menguatkan satu sama klain. '' kau membesarkannya dengan sangat baik '' ucapnya tulus, mencium tangan sang suami. Heechul hanya tersenyum .

Yah Jungsoo benar, apapun yang terjadi kedepannya mereka harus selalu bersama untuk menguatkan satu sama lain. '' kau jadi ke butique hari ini Heechul ?''

'' ya, aku akan mulai semuanya sekarang. Mereka harus mendapatkan karmanya. '' jawab Heechul mantap, '' mereka harus membayar setiap mimpi buruk putraku selama ini, dan akan kupastikan mereka akan menyesal telah menyakiti putraku. '' bukankah Kim Heechul terlihat menyeramkan dibalik wajah cantiknya.

dendam ini bukan hanya miliknya semata, dendam ini juga milik mereka yang melihat betapa terlukanya bocah kecil manis itu dulu. melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri bagaimana dia selalu terbangun tengah malam, mengigau, menangis, meraung karena luka. Luka tubuh bisa disembuhkan, tapi luka hati ?. bahkan dengan kasih tulus belum cukup untuk merubah segalanya. Dan mereka berjanji, atas nama diri mereka sendiri. orang-orang itu harus membayarnya dengan luka yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih parah.

Bersambung . . .

Katakanlah ini prolog oke ! lanjutanya entah kapan, semoga aku diberi banyak sekali imajinasi dan menyelesaikan fic chapter pertamaku ini. Atau Mungkin aku harus menunggu Taeyong sayang menjemputku dulu ? – aku sedang tergila-gila dengan Lee Taeyong sm rookies – hahahahah. dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic abal-abal saya tempo hari. fic oneshot pertama saya. karena kalian aku mencoba membuat fic chapter ini. semoga aku diberi kekuatan untuk melanjutkannya.

Last, silahkan dinikmati meskipun pendek luar biasa ! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Awal dari segalanya !

'' apa aku tak boleh bahagia, apa aku harus selalu menderita. Jika aku tak boleh bahagia maka bunuh aku sekarang juga. Untuk apa hidup jika selalu menangis dan terluka. '' Heechul selalu benci jika mengingat kata-kata itu. Semua orang berhak bahagia, dan dia akan pastikan Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan yang sama.

 **FIRE**

 **Kyuhyun milik Kibum dan mereka milik saya !**

 **Kyuhyun, Heechul, Jungsoo lainnya silahkan didefinisikan sendiri . super Junior fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1 : Awal dari segalannya !**

'' _eomma, tolong aku '' bocah kecil itu memohon,dia hanya seorang bocah tak berdosa yang cuma bisa menangis menerima nasib. '' maafkan aku . . . '' pintanya lirih . memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berharap dapat bersembunyi dari manusia dewasa jahat dihadapannya. Dia tidak nakal, dia tidak membantah siapapun bahkan dia selalu menuruti setiap perkataan mereka tapi kenapa dia terus dipukul._

'' _maafkan aku eomma . . . hiks '' air matanya mulai mengering, hampir tak tersisa untuk tangis-tangis berikutnya. '' anak sialan, anak pembawa petaka, aku akan membunuhmu ! aku akan memusnahkanmu ! kau harus mati !'' jerit wanita itu penuh a marah, sebuah benda terayun bebas siap menghantam dengan kuat sebelum sebuah tangan yang menariknya menjauh._

 _._

Kyuhyun merintih dalam tidurnya, menangis dan ketakutan. Sebelum hentakan kuat mencoba membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata, sebuah teriakan ikut mengiringi saat Kyuhyun masih belum bereaksi. Dia menangis dalam tidur, suatu upaya alam bawah sadar dalam meluapkan emosi.

Heechul baru akan mengambil segelas air untuk Jungsoo saat dia melewati kamar Kyuhyun dan mendengar anaknya berteriak minta tolong. Melupakan tujuan awalnya, Heechul langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar sang anak.

Kyuhyun disana, terlelap dengan linangan air mata dan jerit pilu ketakutan. Anaknya sedang menderita dan Heechul tak kuasa. Jadi ketika Kyuhyun mulai berteriak semakin kencang, Heechul melakukan hal yang sama. Dia berteriak memanggil Jungsoo, tak butuh waktu lama pria itu sudah ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Jungsoo naik keatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Mengguncang tubuh anak semata wayangnya brutal. Memanggil nama Kyuhyun lantang tapi bocah itu belum bereaksi, bahkan teriakan Kyuhyun semakin keras. Dia terus merintih sakit dan ketakutan. Meminta tolong dengan jerit pilu menyayat hati.

Heechul mematung di sisi ranjang. Takut, bayangan kejadian 5 tahun lalu terulang lagi. Seperti tersadar dan dengan rasa panik yang luar biasa Heechul berlari kelantai bawah. Berteriak memanggil paman Shin, dia butuh obat Kyuhyun yang lainnya. Dan hanya paman Shin yang menyimpannya.

Paman Shin datang dengan piama motif sapi pemberian Kyuhyun di ulang tahunnya yang ke 48. Bertanya apa yang terjadi. Heechul meracau tak jelas tentang Kyuhyun dan paman Shin seakan tau segalannya . Pria itu tergopoh-gopoh berlari, bahkan melewati Heechul. Jika biasanya pria cantik itu akan mengamuk marah maka kali ini dia hanya ikut berlari dibelakang paman Shin.

Ketika mereka masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun, bocah itu sudah bangun, hanya saja masih terus menangis pilu. Jungsoo memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Membisikan kaliamat penenang agar Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik.

'' tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Itu hanya mimpi tenanglah. Papa dan mom akan selalu menjagamu. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi. Tenanglah sayang, tenanglah anakku.'' Jungsoo terus berucap, mengulang kata-kata yang sama di telinga Kyuhyun.

Heechul naik keatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun duduk disisi anak dan suaminya. Menggenggam tangan putranya erat. Tangan Kyuhyun terasa sangat dingin, Heechul menggosok tangannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun agar terasa hangat.

'' Kyuhyun sayang, mom disini tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Mom menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah jawablah mom jangan seperti ini '' Heechul mulai menangis, Jungsoo menggenggam tangan Heechul dan Kyuhyun memberi kekuatan apapun yang tersisa darinya. Dia hanya ingin keluarganya bahagia, apa itu terlalu banyak.

Paman Shin mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil dari laci Kyuhyun, mengambil cairan dari tabung itu dengan jarum suntik yang juga tersedia disana. Setelah memastikan dosisnya tepat paman Shin menggulung lengan piama Kyuhyun, mencari aliran darahnya sebelum kemudia menyuntikkan cairan tadi kedalam sistem tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai tenang, tangisnya mulai berhenti sampai akhirnya tertidur lagi.

FIRE

Saat terbangun keesokkan harinya, yang pertama dilihat Kyuhyun adalah rambut pirang ibu sadisnya. Heechul tidur meringkuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Memberi kehangatan seorang ibu dari sosok laki-lakinya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyesal memiliki mereka sebagai orang mereka berbeda, tidak seperti orangtua pada umumnya. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur atas kehadiran mereka. Baginya, Jungsoo dan Heechul adalah orang tua terbaik sepanjang masa. Bahkan jika diminta dia ingin lahir dari Heechul, sayang hal itu mustahil.

Pagi dibulan november selalu lebih dingin dari bulan lainnya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Heechul. Merapat, mendusal mencari kehangatan. Hingga Heechul mulai terusik lalu membuka mata.

'' kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun ?'' suaranya khas bangun tidur, tersenyum kecil lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

'' selamat pagi mom, aku lebih baik '' jawabnya lirih, '' aku menyayangimu mom, jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan membenciku atau aku akan mati jika itu terjadi.'' Entah apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun terdengar sangat melankolis sekarang.

''mimpi buruk lagi ?'', Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Bersembunyi lagi dipelukan Heechul, bersembunyi dari kegelapan masa lalu yang selalu menolok-oloknya lewat mimpi. Memberi tau jika bocah itu tak akan lepas begitu saja.

'' aku menyayangimu melebihi hidupku, sampai mati aku akan selalu menyayangimu, '' ini bukan hanya kata penenang, tapi ini adalah janji Heechul untuk Kyuhyun. '' meskipun kau selalu nakal, sering membantah, tidak pernah berlaku manis, durhaka padaku dan masih banyak lagi. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu '' lanjutnya denga senyum khas seorang Kim Heechul.

'' aku tidak pernah nakal mom, kau mengada ada '' dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah terima jika dikatai nakal oleh ibunya. Dia tidak nakal, hanya sering tidak patuh. Dan itu berbeda.

'' oh benarkah, katakan itu pada seseorang yang membuatku tak tidur semalaman. Bahkan kantung mataku pasti terlihat mengerikan '' si cantik Kim Heechul memulai lagi, Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Ibunya terlalu berlebihan.

'' jangan berbohong mom, aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara mendengkurmu dalam mimpi. Dan kau bilang tak bisa tidur ?'' Kyuhyun mencibir dengan smirk yang diturunkan dari Heechul, terlihat sangat menyebalkan jika Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. '' dan kau terlihat mengerikan dengan kantung mata itu, kau terlihat seperti Tao mom '' lanjutnya belum puas menggoda sang ibu. Heechul melompat turun, menghampiri kaca besar dikamar Kyuhyun. Membuka dan menutup matanya dengan lucu. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya menahan tawa.

'' kau benar Kyuhyun-ah, lihatlah kantung mataku ! ini mengerikan !'' benar bukan Heechul itu berlebihan. '' tapi setidaknya aku tetap lebih keren dari panda cina itu. Panda bodoh itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan yang mulia Kim Heechul.'' Ucapnya bangga, Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala. Ngomong-ngomong, Tao adalah paman tiri Kyuhyun. Anak dari ayah Heechul dengan istri ke dua nya. Dan sebagai informasi, Kyuhyun adalah cucu tuan Kim yang kurang ajar. Dia malas memanggil Tao dengan sebutan paman, jadi dia selalu memanggil nama pamannya itu seakan mereka adalah sahabat baik. Padahal bagi Tao, Kyuhyun itu keponakkan super. Super menyebalkan dan super nakal. Tao benci kyuhyun tapi juga sangat menyayanginya, dia keponakkan yang dihindari dan sekaligus dicari ketika berkunjung.

'' aku harus ke salon dan mempertahankan kecantikanku'' Heechul memulai lagi, memijat-mijat kecil bagian bawah mata seakan itu bisa menghilangkan kantung di bawah matanya.

'' kau berlebihan mom, itu hanya kantung mata. Kau tidak akan mati dengan itu'' Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan sikap over ibunya.

'' bagaimana jika papamu tidak mencintaiku lagi ?!''

Kyuhyun mendengus lagi, tak taukah Heechul jika Park Jungsoo cinta mati padanya. Dan menggoda ibunya yang sedang dalam mode out of character adalah yang terbaik. '' mungkin papa akan mencari pria atau wanita lain untuk mengantikanmu. Papa cukup keren menurutku ''

Heechul seketika melotot kearah Kyuhyun, dia tidak suka topik ini. '' diamlah bocah, kau tak akan mendapatkan ibu sekeren aku. '' Heechul masih ngotot.

'' Tapi mungkin aku akan mendapat ibu yang memasakkanku sarapan setiap pagi, menyambutku dengan manis dan juga tidak pernah mengumpat pada anaknya sendiri. '' Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

'' ada bibi Song yang bisa menyiapkanmu sarapan setiap pagi, apa gunanya membayar mereka jika aku harus ikut bekerja. Lagipula, uang ayahmu tak akan habis jika kita tidak menggunakannya.'' Ini adalah ajaran pemborosan ala Heechul.

'' Kau juga akan bosan jika punya ibu mainstrem seperti itu. Punya ibu sepertiku adalah yang terbaik, aku mengajarimu untuk menjadi kuat, setidaknya aku cantik ! '' dan ini adalah ajaran sesat khas Heechul, jika papanya tau dia pasti marah.

Kyuhyun tertawa garing, ibunya memang mainstrem. Hanya Kyuhyun yang punya ibu laki-laki paling cantik sekorea. lalu saat pintu kamar terbuka dan Jungsoo masuk dengan dandanan lengkap kantornya. Ibu dan anak itu seketika terdiam.

'' apa yang kalian debatkan ? kau sudah lebih baik Kyuhyun ?'' tanyanya pada dua orang didalam kamar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memberikan senyum terbaik miliknnya. Jungsoo mengampiri Kyuhyun di atas ranjang, meraba kening anaknya. Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun turun cukup drastis dibandingkan semalam.

'' apa yang kau lakukan Heechul ?'' tanyanya beralih pada sang suami cantik didepan kaca. Heechul masih memijat-mijat bagian bawah matanya.

'' diamlah dulu Jungsoo, aku sedang memandangi kantung mataku. Lihatlah aku seperti Taozie '' ucapnya melankolis. Bersikap manja tanpa tau tempat dan situasi.

'' kau tetap yang terbaik Heechul, lagipula kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan itu. '' Jungsoo selalu tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menenangkan seorang Kim Heechul. Dan reaksi Heechul sungguh tak terduga, dia melompat kepelukan Jungsoo dan mencium bibir suaminya tanpa malu. Hey, Kyuhyun masih disana ingat !.

'' mata suciku ternoda, mom kau gila !'' menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Karena saat Kyuhyun ingin mengintip orangtuanya yang sedang saling memakan bibir dengan ganas, dia malah disuguhi desahan dan erangan Heechul . Ini masih pagi jika kalian ingin tau, dan Kyuhyun masih dibawah umur.

'' PAMAN SHINNNNNN !'' teriaknya heboh, Kyuhyun tak mau otak jenius dan suci serta berharga miliknya tercemar oleh sesuatu yang dewasa. Tapi dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, ini adalah keluarga yang selalu diinginkannya sejak dulu. Keluarga yang menyayanginya tanpa pamrih. Mencintainya sepebuh hati, tanpa embel-embel apapun. Dan ini adalah keluarganya sekarang dan utnuk selamannya.

Tiba-tiba bayanganya mengembara ke sore kemarin. Saat dia duduk sendirian menunggu jemputan. Kyuhyun melihatnya, sosok wanita yang paling menakutkan sepanjang hidupnya. Wanita yang sudah menorehkan luka permanen sepanjang hidup bocah , seakan dia adalah sampah tak berharga. Bahkan sampah masih bisa didaur ulang dan menjadi berharga kembali, tapi dia dibuang begitu saja. Dimusnahkan dari dunia saat tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Wanita yang tersenyum begitu bahagia pada seorang remaja seumuran Kyuhyun dengan seragam yang sama dengannya. Bahkan dia tak pernah tersenyum setulus itu pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun tau remaja itu.

Kemarahannya mulai menguasai, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat dibawah selimut. Mereka harus mendapatkan akibatnya.

FIRE

Ini hari senin yang panjang, Kyuhyun benci hari senin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun benci semua hari sekolah. Dia terlalu nyaman dengan rumahnya, lagipula otaknya jenius. Tanpa belajar disekolah dia sudah sangat pintar.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun kalah oleh Heechul yang agung. Alasannya simple, Heechul hanya suka saat anak laki-lakinya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik dengan seragam sekolah. Anak itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Bahkan Heechul ingin menyimpannya dalam kaca dan memajangnya di ruang depan. Yah, Kyuhyun tau ibunya itu memang mulai gila.

Kembali lagi ke topik, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan seorang diri di koridor ruang kelas satu. Jangan bertanya tentang teman karena Kyuhyun tak punya. Dia tak butuh teman, cukup ayah, ibunya dan paman Shin serta saudara-saudara yang lainnya Kyuhyun sudah merasa puas. Dia anak yang sederhana bukan.

Jadi ketika banyak temannya yang bergerombol didalam kelas, meggosip tentang banyak hal. Kyuhyun akan memilih duduk manis dikursinya. Dengan earphone ditelinga dan psp ditangan.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukan orang yang suah bergaul, dia hanya benci untuk bersosialisasi. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan. Kyuhyun terlalu nyaman dengan zona aman miliknya. Sehingga dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk masuk atau menariknya keluar dari zona itu. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara pada Kyuhyun sejak anak itu masuk pertama kali.

Karena jika kalian mencoba mendekat maka Kyuhyun akan menjauh dan acuh. Mungkin ada satu orang yang masih bertahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sekarang sedang duduk dikursi di sebelah Kyuhyun. Pria tinggi yang sangat konyol menurut Kyuhyun. Namanya Shim Changmin, Kyuhyun tidak mencari tau nama orang itu. Dia diberi tau saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

'' _hai, aku Shim Changmin, siapa namamu ?'' sebuah uluran tanagan yang cukup panjang menyambut Kyuhyun kala itu. Mungkin sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat dia dipaksa oleh Heechul untuk sekolah. Kyuhyun hanya memandang uluran tangan tersebut bergantian dengan pemiliknya. Orang ini aneh menurut Kyuhyun, dan saat dia bilang hal tersebut pada Heechul, dia malah dimarahi. Heechul bilang itu tak sopan, tapi Kyuhyun kan belajar dari Heechul tentang ketidaksopanan._

 _Jadi untuk menghargai orang itu – karena Kyuhyun malas berurusan dengan siapapun lebih lama lagi dan malas dimarahi Heechul didepan semua orang –, dia menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Yang pertama kali dirasakan Kyuhyun adalah genggaman erat yang terasa bersahabat. '' Kyuhyun, Kim Kyuhyun '' ucapnya malas. Diluar rumah dia memang menggunakan marga ibunya. Karena ayahnya bilang, nanti saat semuanya siap. Kyuhyun akan menggunakan marga Park yang hebat._

'' _oke kita berteman sekarang '' dan itu adalah deklarasi sepihak Changmin tentang pertemanan mereka. Karena sejak itu dia terus saja mengekori Kyuhyun kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Mengajak makan dikantin bahkan pulang bersama. Padahal rumah mereka berbeda arah. Lagi pula hampir semua anak disekolah ini menggunakan mobil jemputan termasuk dirinya, jadi Kyuhyun rasa dia tidak butuh tumpangan apapun._

'' Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kekantin. Aku lapar ?'' hey, Changmin baru saja memakan seporsi ramen, dua bungkus sandwich, tiga batang coklat, sekaleng soda dan dia bilang masih lapar. Shim Changmin memang hebat.

'' aku sibuk !'' Kyuhyun akan selalu menolak ajakan ke kantin Changmin. Bukan apa, dia hanya malu. Changmin adalah seseorang yang urat malunya sudah putus jika menyangkut makanan. Anak itu benar-benar rakus. Amat sangat rakus !

'' sibuk apa ? yang kau lakukan dari tadi hanya duduk dan memandang langit. Itu bukan sesuatu yang menyibukkan kurasa ?''

'' diamlah, aku malas berbicara denganmu !''

'' kau tega sekali, temanmu kelaparan dan kau tidak peduli sedikitpun.'' Changmin mulai merajuk, membuat aegyo yang tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali. Beberapa anak perempuan menoleh kearah mereka. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, pesona Kyuhyun dan Changmin itu yang terbaik.

Jadi, ketika Changmin masih merengek dan Kyuhyun acuh tak peduli seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka. '' changmin-ah, aku punya bekal kalau kau masih lapar ?'' tawarnya. Bukan, dia bukan mencari perhatian dari dua orang itu. Dia hanya kasihan pada Changmin yang terlihat merana karena lapar.

'' Eunji memang yang terbaik, terimakasih '' ucapnya, ketika Eunji menyerahkan sekotak bekal makan siang pada temannya yang selalu lapar. Kemudin Eunji berlalu, kembali pada gerombolannya di depan kelas. Changmin duduk dikursinya, membuka bekal pemberian Eunji dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sekarang mulutnya diam tak akan mengoceh lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya semula. Changmin salah, Kyuhyun sedang tidak memandang langit. Kyuhyun sedng memandang sekelompok anak lelaki yang bermain basket dilapangan bawah. Ada dia disana.

FIRE

'' selamat pagi tuan Park ?''

Jungsoo mengalihkan fokusnya dari berkas pekerjaan ke arah pintu. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri disana, Jungsoo tau pria ini. Dia adalah pemilik Lee Corp. Salah satu perusahaan besar di Seoul. Dengan senyum khas seorang Park Jungsoo dia menyambut tamunya. Mempersilahkan tuan Lee duduk, dan menghubungi sekertarisnya. '' tolong bawakan kopi keruanganku. Terimakasih ''

'' ada keperluan apa, sehingga tuan Lee mau mampir ke kantorku ?'' tanyanya sopan, duduk dihadapan Tuan Choi.

'' tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya mampir untuk menanyakan kabar ? sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu benar ?''

'' oh benarkah ? terimakasih untuk perhatian anda. Dan aku baik-baik saja '' Jungsoo terlihat angkuh, bukan tipikal Park Jungsoo sekali. Tapi didepan pria ini dia harus wapada. Tuan Lee tak sebaik penampilannya.

'' apa ini menyangkut proyek gedung museum di gangnam ? '' tanya Jungsoo langsung , karena sangat tidak mungkin seorang pemimpin grup Lee datang hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya saja. Pria paruh baya itu tertawa, terlihat menjengkelkan.

'' ternyata kau sudah tau maksudku '' jawabnya, skertaris Jungsoo datang kemudian. Meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan permisi. '' aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa kau juga berminat pada proyek itu ?'' lanjutnya.

'' itu proyek yang bagus, semua orang berminat pada proyek itu.''

'' kalo begitu kita akan menjadi saingan ?!'' tuan Lee berujar, menaikkan sebelah kakinya kekaki satunya. Memandang Jungsoo remeh, seorang presiden direktur grup Park yang terkenal. Satu-satunya keturunan Park yang hebat. Tapi dia tau semua tentang Park Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tak gentar, sudah sangat lama dia mengantisipasi pria paruh baya ini. Dan karena proyek museum Gangnam mereka akhirnya bertemu. '' aku akan mendapatkan proyek itu !'' jawabnya. Taun Lee tertawa, menertawakan bocah ingusan didepannya. Sepertinya keturunan Park ini tidak tau tentang persaingan dunia bisnis. Di Seoul, grup Lee adalah penguasa. Kalo hanya seorang Park, itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

'' sebaiknya kau menyerah Jungsoo, aku tidak ingin perusahaan yang dibangun ayahmu dengan susah payah ini hancur ditanganmu. Kau tak tau apapun tentang bisni. Lebih baik kau urusi saja 'istri priamu' itu ?! siapa namanya ? Heechul, Kim Heechul benar ?'' ini terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman, tapi Jungsoo bukan orang yang takut dengan ancaman seperti itu.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul, senyum malaikat seorang Park Jungsoo. Bahkan Heechul yang mengamuk akan luluh dengan senyum itu. Memandang tuan Lee tepat dimata, berbicara lewat tatapan jika dia tidak takut sama sekali.

'' terimakasih saran anda tuan Lee tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk proyek itu. Dan aku pasti memenangkannya. Terimakasih juga karena kebaikan anda bertanya tentang 'istri'ku . Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari miss korea jika anda ingin tau. ''melihat reaksi tuan Lee, Jungsoo tersenyum.

Pria angkuh itu kemudian berdiri, '' aku sudah mengingatkanmu nak, jika nanti kau gagal aku tidak akan membantumu !'' katanya sebelum keluar.

'' terimakasih kebaikan anda tuan, tapi aku akan berhasil '' Jungsoo menjawab mantap. Tuan Lee keluar dengan debuman pintu yang cukup keras. Jungsoo merogoh kantung dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari sana. Menekan angka 9, kemudian menunggu sampai tersambung.

''halo, yah dia datang... tentu saja kita jalankan sesuai rencana... semuanya akan beres sesuai dengan rencana kita. Lakukan tugasmu dan segera pergi mengerti ! baiklah, terimakasih. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. '' telepon dimatikan, Jungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pria tua itu dan beserta keluarganya harus mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal atas dosa masa lalu mereka.

'' Baekhyun, kumpulkan dewan direksi. Aku ingin mengadakan rapat '' Jungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya, menunggu Baekhyun menjalankan tugas. Dia harus bersiap, semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana. Jika ada yang berani mengacau, mereka harus disingkirkan.

FIRE

Suasana disebuah studio foto kawasan pusat Seoul cukup ramai sore itu. Dengan banyaknya orang berlalu-lalang dan juga blitz kamera. Heechul berdiri disana, ditengah ruangan dengan nuansa putih khas musim dingin. Memakai mantel tebal dengan riasan wajah tipis yang membingkai wajahnya.

Heechul terlihat luar biasa hari itu. Kim Heechul adalah model papan atas Seoul jika aku belum bercerita. Dia salah satu model androgini yang banyak dicari fotografer dan pemilik brand-brand terkenal. Hampir semua brand yang menggunakannya akan sangat meledak dipasaran.

Dan sore itu, Heechul sedang melakukan pengambilan foto untuk salah satu brand terkenal. Koleksi musim dingin yang akan keluar beberapa minggu lagi.

'' siapa dia ?'' tunjuk seorang wanita dengan dandanan mewah kearah Heechul. '' dia Kim Heechul, Taeyeon-ah bukankah kau akan membuat brandmu sendiri. Saranku sewa dia sebagai modelmu dan brandmu akan langsung meledak dipasaran. Kekuatan Kim Heechul tak terbantahkan lagi.'' Sahut yang lainnya.

Wanita itu Lee Taeyeon, istri seorang pengusaha sukses. Wanita kalangan tinggi yang selalu merasa dia tak terkalahkan. Taeyeon terus memperhatikan ke tengah ruangan, tempat seorang Kim Heechul sedang berpose dengan elok. Dan mungkin dia harus mendengarkan saran temannya tadi. Sebagai pemilik brand baru dia harus pintar-pintar mencari jalan untuk memasrkan produknya. Mungkin Kim Heechul adalah jalan keluarnya.

Jadi ketika fotografer itu bilang cut, dan istirahat 10 menit. Taeyeon menghampiri Heechul. '' kau luat biasa tuan Kim'' pujinya, Heechul hanya tersenyum remeh. Sejak tadi dia sudah tau tentang keberadaan wanita ini. Bahkan dia sudah tau jika wanita ini akan datang ke sesi pemotretannya kali ini.

'' terimakasih, ini bukan apa-apa !'' jawabnya angkuh, Heechul memang selalu angkuh. Karena Kim Heechul dilahirkan untuk bersikap angkuh dan sombong pada semua orang.

'' perkenalkan aku Lee Teyeon, aku baru saja membuka brandku sendiri. Dan aku berpikir untuk menyewamu sebagai modelnya !'' Taeyeon berucap langsung, Heechul masih tak acuh. Berlagak sibuk dengan memainkan ponselnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada Taeyeon.

'' itu nomor telefon agensiku, jika kau ingin bekerja denganku hubungi nomor itu !'' Taeyeon hanya mampu mendelik, selama ini dia yang selalu mengabaikan orang lain bukan sebaliknya. Bersikap acuh tak peduli pada orang lain, karena dia seorang Lee Taeyeon. Tapi hari ini untuk pertama kalinya , didepan seorang Kim Heechul. Dia baru saja diacuhkan.

'' yah ! Kangin-ah, cepatlah ! aku harus menjemput Kyuhyun di sekolahnya !'' Heechul berteriak kearah Kangin fotografer yang bekerja dengannya sekarang ini. Kangin menyahut dengan teriakan juga, menyururh Heechul bersiap dan mereka akan melanjutkan.

'' maaf, aku harus pergi. Jika kau butuh jasaku hubungi nomor itu. Mereka akan memberitahumu kapan waktu kososngku. '' dan berlalu, Heechul meninggalkan Taeyeon yang mematung disana. Ketika Heechul sudah menjauh, Taeyeon meremat kartu itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Lee Taeyeon tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Semua orang akan tunduk dan patuh padanya, jadi siapa Kim Heechul itu. Sampai berani untuk mengacuhkan taeyeon. Pria itu akan mendapatakn akibatnya.

'' Taeyeon-ah, bagaimana ? apa kau sudah menemui Heechul ? saranku jangan langsung menawarinya pekerjaan itu. Dia model yang cukup susah, aku ada nomor agensinya jika kau berminat ? Taeyeon-ah ?! '' penjelasan temannya seakan menjadi angin lalu untuk Taeyeon. Wanita itu mengambil tas dan pergi dari sana. Dia adalah Lee Taeyeon, istri pemilik grup Lee.

Dan Min-ah – seseorang yang mengajak Taeyeon kesana - hanya mematung setelah kepergian Teyeon. Dia teringat perbincangannya dengan Heechul beberapa hari lalu.

'' _noona, apa kau kenal dengan pemilik brand pakaian_ _ **I'am**_ _'' saat itu mereka sedang minum kopi bersama sambil membicarakan konsep pemotretan nanti. '' maksudmu Lee Teyeon ?''_

 _Heechul mengangguk sambil meminum kopinya, Min-ah mengernyit heran. Hampir 5 tahun dia bekerja dengan Heechul. Baru kali ini dia peduli pada orang lain selain keluarga dan teman-temannya. '' yah aku kenal dia, dia membuka toko didepan tokoku. Ada apa dengannya ?''_

'' _aku dengar brandnya baru?''_

'' _itu benar, dia baru membukanya awal musim panas kemarin.''_

'' _bisa kau membawanya saat pemotretan nanti ?'' pinta Heechul, dan Min-ah semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Heechul. '' tolong jangan banyak bertanya, hanya bawa saja dia, dan tunjukkan kalo aku adalah model terbaik. Buat dia ingin menggunakan jasaku !''_

'' _Heechul, aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Ada apa sebenarnya ?'' Min-ah tak kuasa lagi, dan jawaban Heechul hanya sebuah senyum simpul yang aneh. Terkesan penuh dengan beban dan kepedihan. Jadi sebagai teman yang baik, Min-ah mengiyakan. Lagipula Heechul sudah sering menolongnya, jadi sekarang gilirannya untuk menolong Heechul._

'' _baiklah, akan kulakukan untukmu ''_

'' _terimakasih, kau memang yang terbaik'' ini tulus keluar dari hati Heechul yang paling dalam._

'' _tidak masalah,kapan-kapan ajak Kyuhyun ketempatku. Aku ada beberapa pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan bibi Min-ahnya kan'' dan mereka kemabali mengobrol santai, memberi kesan mereka tidak melakukan perbincangan tadi._

Saat Heechul menoleh kembali ke tempat tadi, wanita itu sudah tak ada dan dia tersenyum puas. ini baru tahap awalnya. '' Kangin-ah, cepatlah. Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan keluar dari sekolahnya !'' Heechul kembali berteriak kearah Kangin. Fotografer terkenal dan terhebat di Seoul. Hanya Heechul yang berani melakukannya.

'' sampaikan salamku untuk Kyuhyun, bilang padanya, aku mengajak untuk mencari spot sunset terindah.'' Kata Kangin sebelum mereka selesai dengan pemotretan kali ini. Heechul hanya melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari studio itu.

FIRE

Kyuhyun masih menunggu Heechul saat Changmin datang menyusul. Orang yang mengaku temannya itu duduk disamping Kyuhyun. '' kau mau pulang bersamaku saja ? mungkin jemputanmu terlambat datang ?''

'' tidak usah !'' singkat, selalu singkat. Kadang Changmin berpikir apa Kyuhyun itu robot yang hanya diprogram dengan kata irit seperti itu.

'' aish, jangan sungkan. Kita kan teman !'' Changmin masih memaksa, ini sudah lewat satu jam sejak bel pulang berbunyi.

'' aku akan menunggu jemputanku saja !''

'' baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai kau dijemput ''

Dan kalimat final changmin itu tak terbantahkan. Jadi pada sore yang tenang Kyuhyun harus mendengarkan ocehan tak mutu milik Changmin. Saat itulah dia menangkap sebuah siluet yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu, sedang berdiri di seberang jalan. Bersama seorang remaja laki-laki dengan seragam yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Persis seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Mereka tertawa bersama, bergandengan tanagan dan terlihat bahagia. Seketika Kyuhyun semakin membenci itu. Sampai saat mereka akan masuk kedalam mobil. Mata Kyuhyun dan wanita itu bertemu, tercipta keheningan tak kasat mata antara mereka. Seakan terjadi gerakan slow motion, sebelum wanita itu memutuskan kontak matanya dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Kyuhyun masih disana, memperhatikan mobil merah itu melaju pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan segenap emosi.

FIRE

'' ada apa, eomma ?''

'' tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berfikir. Apa aku sudah mengunci kantorku atau belum. Tapi sepertinya sudah ''

Dan mereka terdiam, wanita itu menstarter mobilnya. Dengan pikiran masih mengembara kebeberapa menit lalu. Saat dia bertatapan dengan seorang anak remaja seumuran putranya. Sepertinya dia mengenal mata tadi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mata yang sama seperti mata itu sudah mati betahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, yah hanya kebetulan saja ! batinya yakin.

Bahkan sebuah kebetulan adalah takdir tuhan, karena tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan didunia ini. Semua sudah ada dan tertulis dalam lembaran takdir. Siapa yang menanam maka dia yang akan menuai hasilnya. Kejahatan selalu berakhir sebagaimana kejahatan itu terjadi.

Dan wanita ini harus bersiap menuai buah kejahatannya dari masa silam, tak termaafkan bahkan oleh tuhan sekalipun.

Bersambung . . . .

Hahahahhaa, entahlah apa ini. Aku berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin, dan jika ini masih banyak kesalahan harap dimaafkan. Ini mencuri waktu dari menumpukknya pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. Jika masih ada yang menunggu fic ini terimakasih.

Oh dan hampir lupa, terimakasih untuk reviewnya kemarin maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, aku tidak yau caranya hahahaha. Dan semoga chapter ini menjawab semuannya. Tentang siapa Jungsoo dan Heechul serta hubungan mereka. Jika masih bingung lempar aku dengan Taeyon – berharap -.

Last, apa kalian menikmatinya ? berkenan tinggalkan jejak ? terimakasih untuk mampir dan membaca. LOPE U PUELLLL * kihyun bow*


	3. Chapter 3 : bertemu kembali

_**FIRE**_

 _Kyuhyun milik Kibum dan mereka milik saya dalam fanfiction ini. Cerita murni berasal dari imajinasi tak terduga penulis hahahah_

 _B X B ( alias boy X boy ) BL, Shounen-ai, family, hurt yang tidak menyakitkan XD_

 _Yang tidak berkenan silahkan mundur. Cerita amatir efek samping dari membaca fic ini belum diketahui._

 _Miss nofie present_

 _ **FIRE ch 2 : bertemu kembali**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya walau terasa berat, pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap penglihatannya adalah ruangan dengan nuansa putih dan bau obat yang menusuk hidung. Dia sedang berbaring diruang kesehatan. Entahlah, yang terakhir kali dia ingat adalah ketika dia diminta maju untuk mengerjakan soal matematika dari guru Hwang. Saat dia berdiri tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berputar kemudian pingsan.

Sepertinya dia lupa memakai obatnya tadi pagi, salahkan paman Shin yang pergi entah kemana dengan papanya. Jadi tidak ada yang mengingatkan tentang obat padanya. Heechul ? jangan ditaya,laki-laki super cantik itu sudah pergi sejak pagi petang. Mungkin melakukan pemotretan lagi, entahlah?

Suara pintu yang digeser membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, dia terpaku pada sosok itu. Dia berdiri disana,seorang remaja seumuran dengan Kyuhyun. '' oh maaf aku kira tak ada orang ? apa aku mengganggumu ?'' ucapnya sopan. Kyuhyun membisu bibirnya terkunci, pikirannya kembali mengembara entah kemana.

'' kau baik-baik saja ?'' orang itu kembali bertanya ? dan Kyuhyun menggeleng sebaga jawaban. '' Baiklah aku permisi saja.'' dan Kemudian pintu kembali ditutup. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum selebar itu. Apa dia tidak pernah pernah merasa bersalah tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

'' kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun ?'' itu dokter sekolah, dia baru saja masuk dengan membawa segelas air. '' minumlah,'' gelas disodorkan kearah Kyuhyun, yang meminumnya hampir setengah.

''kau mengalami Hiperglikemia, Kyuhyun. Aku harus memberimu infus agar tubuhmu kembali seimbang. Apa kau tidak menggunakan injeksimu hari ini ?''

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dokter sekolah ini adalah seseorang yang cukup tau kondisi Kyuhyun, terutama tentang penyakit yang dideritanya.'' Aku ingin memberiku insulin tapi aku tidak tau berapa dosismu ?''

'' aku membawanya pak. Ada didalam tasku. Semuanya ada disana, ''

'' baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya. Istirahatlah dulu, jika infus ini sudah habis kau bisa kembali kekelas.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Menaikkan selimut sampai batas dada, mencoba memejamkan mata lagi. Dia butuh menenangkan diri. Untung besok adalah hari libur.

.

Ini hari minggu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun. Dia sedang pergi berbelanja dengan ibunya. Mampir ke kawasan elit Gangnam, memasuki setiap pertokoan disana dan keluar dengan kantung belanja. Semuanya milik Heechul, Kyuhyun hanya membeli beberapa. Dia tidak terlalu gila fashion seperti ibunya.

Saat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang, Heechul membawanya mampir ke restoran favorit mereka. '' ahjuma, kami datang ! '' Heechul selalu datang dengan suasana yang ramai. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dibelakang ibunya.

'' oh, Kyuhyun-ku datang berkunjung !?'' seorang wanita paruh baya datang tergopoh menghampiri mereka. Wanita itu langsung menghambur kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluk bocah itu erat.

Heechul merengut diabaikan oleh mereka, '' ahjuma aku yang menyapamu kenapa kau malah memeluk bocah nakal ini ?!'' adunya merasa teraniaya.

'' aku sudah sering melihatmu, tapi aku jarang bertemu Kyuhyun !'' wanita itu menjawab santai, Heechul jadi kesal sendiri.

'' halmoni, aku merindukanmu'' Kyuhyun memeluk halmoninya erat. Wanita ini adalah wanita yang paling berjasa dalam hidup mereka. Wanita ini tau betapa masa lalu selalu mengolok keluarga Kyuhyun kecil. Dia tau betapa berat perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi seperti sekarang.

Nyonya Jung, adalah saksi hidup dari masa lalu kelam seorang bocah tak berdosa bernama Kyuhyun. Dia menyaksikan semuanya, penyiksaan itu, penderitaan itu dan juga kesepian yang dirasakan bocah ini dulu. Beruntung sekarang bocah malang itu sudah bertemu dengan orang tua yang benar-benar mencintainya. Dia terlihat bahagia sekarang, sangat bahagia.

'' halmoni juga merindukanmu, sering-seringlah berkunjung. Jangan hanya dirumah mendengarkan ibumu yang cerewet ini'' Kyuhyun tertawa saat Heechul menjawab kalo dia tidak cerewet. Dan siang itu mereka habiskan dengan makan bersama. Halmoni Jung sampai menutup kedai untuk mereka, dia bilang ingin mengobrol tanpa diganggu pelanggan yang datang.

Nyonya Jung merindukan Kyuhyun kecilnya.

.

Suasana didalam kelas Kyuhyun sedang sangat sepi, bukan karena tidak berpenghuni tapi lebih karena efek dari guru Hwang yang sedang mengadakan kuis dadakan. Yang jelas-jelas sangat mendadak. Mereka bahkan tidak punya persiapan apa-apa. Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya berusaha keras, berusaha keras berfikir dengan otak pas-pasan atau berusaha keras meminta jawaban pada teman. Ini keadaan genting, semua cara patut dicoba bukan ?

Kyuhyun sendiri sedang duduk manis dikursinya, memandang keluar jendela dengan santai. Kertasnya sudah terisi semua dan dia yakin pasti benar. Dia kan jenius.

Lain Kyuhyun lain Changmin, orang yang mendeklarasikan sebagai temannya itu sedang bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya. Kertas kuisnya juga sudah terisi semua. Teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun bilang Changmin itu pintar walau terlihat bodoh.

Suara pintu yang bergeser mengalihkan semua fokus termasuk Kyuhyun. Didepan kelas guru Hwang sedang berbicang dengan seseorang. Kyuhyun tak mau peduli, dia kembali memandang awan-awan kecil yang berarak kesana kemari. Dia bosan,mau pulang dan main game saja.

Saat kuis selesai, guru Hwang meminta mereka untuk mengumpulkan kertas kuisnya. Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Changmin. Dia sedang malas berdiri, jadi tak ada salahnya meminta tolong pada orang yang menganggapmu teman bukan ?

Changmin terbangun kemudian, menggelita dan mencoba menggapai fokusnya. '' ulangan sudah selesai, kumpulkan kertasnya !'' ini bukan permintaan tolong, ini lebih mirip sebuah perintah. Tapi Changmin tetap berdiri, membawa kertas miliknya dan Kyuhyun kemudian menyerahkannya kedepan. Guru Hwang sempat menegur karena dia terlihat baru bangun tidur, tapi setelah melihat kertas Changmin guru itu diam. Mungkin Changmin memang pintar.

'' Kim Kyuhyun temui aku saat istirahat !'' pesan guru Hwang sebelum keluar kelas, Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan sebagai jawaban.

'' ada apa ?'' Kyuhyun meggedikkan bahunya menjawab prtanyaan Changmin.

.

Tepat Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyuhyun menepati panggilan guru Hwang. Guru matematika itu baru saja selesai memberi nilai pada lembaran ulangan mereka ketika Kyuhyun masuk.

Dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun mendekat, '' selamat siang guru Hwang '' sapanya sopan. Pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan atensinya dari tumpukkan kertas ujian kearah Kyuhyun. '' selamat siang Kyuhyun '' .

''bapak meminta saya datang ?''

Guru Hwang menghentikan aktifitasnya, melepas kacamata baca dan menaruhnya dimeja. Memijat sedikit tulang hidung yang terasa pegal sebelum mengenakan kembali kacamata tadi. '' selama ini aku hanya mendengar kemampuanmu dari guru yang lainnya, tapi sekarang aku percaya kalo Kim Kyuhyun memang pintar'' puji huru Hwang.

'' terimakasih pujian anda pak '' Kyuhyun mencoba merendah, walaupun kenyataannya dia memang pintar. Bahkan hampir sama pintar dengan mereka yang ada diperguruan tinggi. Tapi di keluarga Kim hanya boleh ada satu orang yang akan selalu menyombongkan diri, itu jelas ibunya Kim Heechul. Selain pria itu tidak ada lagi. Keluarga Kim itu rendah hati, kecuali Heechul pastinya.

'' aku ingin memintamu untuk menjadi tutor sementara, sekolah kita akan mengikuti lomba sains nasional. Sayang pesertanya harus mereka yang tingkat akhir, karena lomba ini akan menjadi salah satu jalan masuk universitas. Jika tidak aku sudah pasti mengirimu.'' Terang guru Hwang kecewa,

''oleh karena itu aku memintamu untuk menjadi tutor sementara bagi perwakilan sekolah kita, apa kau bersedia ?'' tawar guru matematika tersebut.

'' kalau boleh tau siapa yang akan mewakili sekolah kita ?'' Kyuhyun bertanya,tapi obrolan mereka terputus karena pintu yang digeser. Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya lagi, orang yang sebisa mungkin ingin ia hindari, orang ini hanya menambah rasa benci dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun cukup muak sekarang.

'' kau sudah datang Donghae ? ini Lee Donghae dia yang nanti akan mewakili sekolah kita diperlombaan. Dan jika kau bersedia kau yang akan menjadi tutor sementaranya'' terang guru Hwang. Donghae membungkuk sopan, memberi salam. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat Kyuhyun disana.

'' kau yang kemarin ada di ruang kesehatan kan ? apa kabar ?'' sapanya ramah pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menjawab sapaan itu.

Donghae, Lee Donghae. Dan Kyuhyun entah kenapa sangat membenci seyuman itu. Senyum polos yang seakan tak berdosa. Donghae sendiri hanya mencoba bersikap ramah, dia diberitahu jika akan ada tutor untuknya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika tutornya adalah anak kelas satu.

'' hai aku Donghae salam kenal '' sebuah tangan menjulur meminta disambut, Kyuhyun hanya memandang tuluran tangan itu acuh.

Kyuhyun memandang guru Hwang , '' maaf pak tapi bukankah lucu jika anda meminta tutor dari anak kelas satu sepertiku untuk mengajari tingkat tiga. Anda pasti tau tentang keadaan saya, dan mungkin orangtua saya tidak akan mengijinkan. Jadi saya rasa, saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda. Permisi saya masih ada kelas'' kemudai pintu ditutup dengan cukup keras.

'' padahal aku berharap banyak dari anak itu, kemampuannya luar biasa'' gumam guru Hwang memandang pintu yang tertutup kecewa, harapannya sangat besar agar Kyuhyun mau membantunya. Anak itu pintar, sangat pintar.

'' tapi dia benar pak, bukankah aneh jika anda meminta dia untuk mengajari saya ?'' Donghae mulai buka suara setelah tadi hanya diam terpaku. Guru Hwang tidak menjawab, beliau hanya mengangsurkan selembar kertas kearah Donghae. Donghae sendiri menerima kertas itu dengan kening berkerut. Dan kerutan dikeningnya semakin terlihat saat dia membaca nama si pemilik kertas.

'' dia mengerjakan soal itu kurang dari 30 menit. Kau lihat hasilnya, sempurna. Tidak ada yang salah satu pun'' kemudian pria itu kembali mengangsurkan lembar kertas selanjutnya. Kening Donghae semakin berkerut,'' bahkan kau tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal itu seperti Kyuhyun donghae, cara yang digunakan Kyuhyun berbeda. Itu adalah cara yang sama dengan para ahli matematika didunia. Bukankah dia luar biasa, bahkan aku sekalipun belum tentu bisa mengguanakan metode yang sama.'' Guru Hwang terdengar sangat antusias saat menjelaskan alasannya memilih Kyuhyun.

Donghae memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu kemudian berdecak kagum, Kim Kyuhyun itu sungguh luar biasa. '' jika dia bersedia membantumu aku yakin kau pasti menang, dan bisa mengambil universitas manapun'' lanjut guru Hwang.

Mendengar itu Donghae jadi bersemangat, di harus bisa masuk Universitas terbaik. Dia harus bisa menjadi nomor satu, '' kalau begitu aku akan mencoba membujukknya pak'' keputusan sudah diambil, Donghae permisi dari ruang guru.

Mengedarkan pandangan kesepanjang lorong berusaha mencari dimana jejak kyuhyun. Donghae melihat bocah itu berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah. Dengan tekad bulat dia akan menemui Kyuhyun dan meminta tolong secara pribadi.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar dibawah pohon belakang sekolah, pikirannya entah kemana. Mungkin mengembara lagi ketahun-tahun silam. Tahun paling gelap dalam hidupnya. Entahlah, kadang memiliki ingatan fotografi sangat merugikan. Terlebih jika hal-hal yang diingat adalah hal yang menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun rasa dia tak pernah bahagia, mungkin pernah tapi tidak sebahagia sekarang. Ada banyak sekali ingatan yang tumpang tindih dalam otaknya. Dia ingt pernah mendapatkan nilai 100 untuk matematika tapi seakan tak bernilai apapun. Dai juga ingat pernah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan gembira tapi entah dengan siapa ? semuanya seperti film usang yang diputa acak.

Rasanya seperti ada bagian-bagian dari masa lalunya yang hilang dan terpotong. Mengabur kemudian lama-lama terkubur oleh ingatan lainnya. Kyuhyun sering mencoba mengingat, membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah karena memaksakan diri.

Lalu Ibunya bilang dia tak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri, cukup jalani saja yang sekarang dan semua akan menjadi normal. Kyuhyun mencoba menurut, menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Sekali lagi itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

'' Kyuhyun-ssi, kurasa kita harus bicara ?'' suara itu membuyarkan semua pikiran rumit Kyuhyun. Dia membukka matanya perlahan. Donghae tersentak samar saat menatap bola mata coklat milik Kyuhyun. Seakan ditampar oleh bayangan masa lalu yang selalu coba dia lupakkan.

Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak jika Donghae tak menahan lengan adik kelasnya itu, '' maaf jika menganggumu, tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu ?'' kalimat ini tulus, Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya. Masih sama seperti dulu , Donghae akan selalu menjadi orang yang tulus tapi pengecut. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menertawakan pikiran bodohnya barusan.

'' katakan dengan cepat, aku sibuk !''

Donghae tersenyum, dia tau Kyuhyun tak seburuk kelihatannya. '' seperti yang dikatakkan guru Hwang. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi tutor ku dalam lomba nanti ?''

'' dan sama seperti yang kau dengar barusan, aku menolak. Aku sibuk dan tidak bisa membantumu. Carilah orang lain. Di sekolah ini bukkan aku saja yang pintar dalam matematika.'' Kyuhyun mencoba menolak.

'' aku percaya penilaian guru Hwang, beliau menyarankanmu dan aku yakin kemampuanmu.'' Donghae itu keras kepala jika kalian ingin tau.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, dia merasa sudah membuang waktu berharganya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting, '' maaf tapi aku menolak !'' final, Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh. Donghae hanya mampu memandang punggung ringkih adik kelasnya itu dengan sedikit kecewa. Tap dia pantang menyerah, jika hari ini gagal mungkin besok akan berhasil. Yah, Donghae akan bicara lagi pada Kyuhyun besok. Mungkin hari ini anak itu sedang dalam mood buruk, siapa tau besok moodnya lebih baik.

Donghae berjalan meninggalkan belakang sekolah, saat sebuah suara membuatnya tersenyum, remaja lainnya. Berdiri dan meambai dengan semangat kearah Donghae, dengan langkah lebar Donghae menuju si sumber suara. Berjalan bersisian dengan tawa canda yang menyenangkan. Mereka tidak sadar jika setelah berbicara dengan donghae barusan Kyuhyun masih disana.

Bersembunyi dibelakang tembok, mencoba meredakkan emosi dan membuat hatinya menjadi semakin baik. Nyatanya malah sebalikknya, Kyuhyun benci saat melihat Donghae tertawa sebahagia itu, dia benci saat mereka bersenang senang seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dia benci saat mereka melupakan eksistensinya tanpa beban. Dia merasa dilupakan tanpa dosa.

.

Jungsoo masih berkutat dibelakang meja kerjanya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk, banyak berkas yang harus diperiksa, banya berkas yang butuh persetujuannya dan dia juga harus mengecek beberapa cabang perusahaan.

Baekhyun masuk kemudian, dengan secangkir kopi pesanan Jungsoo dan beberapa lembar pekerjaan lagi. '' Baekhyun, apa kau sudah menemui tuan Yoo ?''

'' sudah presdir, ini laporannya.'' Baekhyun menyerahkan kopi dan berkas tadi diatas meja Jungsoo.

'' terimakasih Baekhyun kau boleh pulang '' Baekhyun menangguk dan pamit. Jungsoo membuka lembaran berkas yang baru saja diberikan sekertarisya itu. Baru beberapa lembar dibaca, handphone Jungsoo bergetar. Nama Heechul tertera disana.

'' JUNGSOO, lakukan sesuatu Kyuhyun mengamuk entah karena apa ?!'' suara Heechul panik dan bergetar. Tanpa berpikir Jungsoo menyambar jasnya dan pergi.

'' presdir apa yang – '' Bekhyun heran kenapa atasannya berlari sepanik itu ? seakan dia akan kehilangan hari esok. Dengan tanda tanya yang masih besar dia kembali kedalam ruangan Jungsoo, membereskan berkas yang masih berserakan kemudian mengunci pintu dan pulang.

.

Paman Shin melajukkan mobilnya seakan dia adalah pembalap formula 1, menembus jalanan padat seoul hanya dalam 30 menit sangatlah tak biasa. Jungsoo yang duduk dibangku penumpang hanya memandang jalanan diluar dengan was-was. Kata-kata Heechul masih terngiang jelas ditelinganya. Kyuhyun mengamuk ? pasti sesuatu yang sangat buruk sudah terjadi pada putranya.

Jadi ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Park yang megah, Jungsoo meloncat keluar bahkan sebelum mobil terparkir dengan benar. Paman Shin mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tubuh tambun pria itu tak menghalangi kemampuannya berlari.

Beberapa pelayan sedang berkumpul diruang tengah, suara teriakan dan benda pecah mendominasi. Melihat Jungsoo datang, mereka menyingkir dan memberi jalan. Paman Shin meminta mereka kembali kepekerjaannya masing-masing.

'' apa salahku, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku !'' suara itu milik Kyuhyun, Jungsoo segera berlari menghampiri mereka, '' kenapa mereka melakukan ini ! kenapa harus aku yang menderita ?! kenapa aku kenapa aku !''

Kyuhyun berteriak, melempar apa saja yang ada dekat dengannya. Beberapa barang pajangan Heechul sudah menjadi korban.

'' Arghhhhhhhhh !'' Kyuhyun kembali meraung frustasi, pikirannya penuh. Kepalanya pusing ingin pecah. '' kenapa harus aku, kenapa aku !'' dia kembali mengamuk.

PRANG !

Sebuah guci antik era joseon baru saja melayang bebas menghantam lantai. Heechul menganga, para maid dibelakangnya mengelus dada. Ini mala petaka.

Heechul masih terpaku ditempatnya, antara shock, sedih ingin marah dan menangis sekaligus. Bukan, dia bukannya lebih sayang guci antik jutaan won dari pada anak sendiri. Tapi guci itu benar-benar mahal dan sangat sulit didapat, kalau hanya untuk dibanting anaknya Heechul jadi ingin ikut berteriak frustasi seperti Kyuhyun.

'' guciku !'' ratapnya pilu,sudah seperti seseorang yang diputus cinta setelah di apa-apakan. Sekarang guci kebanggaaan Heechul tinggal kenangan.

Kyuhyun masih mengamuk disana, melempar apa saja dan menghancurkan semuanya. '' ada apa dengannya ? apa yang terjadi saat aku tak dirumah ?'' Heechul bertanya entah pada siapa, para maid disana serempak menggelengkan kepala. Mereka juga bingung, tuan muda sudah seperti itu sejak pulang sekolah siang tadi.

'' Heechul, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun ?'' Heechul terlihat bahagia, matanya berbinar. Penyelamat mereka datang. Dia bisa minta ganti rugi untuk gucinya, tapi tunggu dulu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Guci penting tapi Kyuhyun lebih penting.

Jadi dengan adegan ala drama, Heechul sedikit berlari menghambur pada Jungsoo. '' aku tidak tau dia sudah seperti itu sejak aku pulang'' Heechul mengadu.

'' tuang besar, tuan muda !''

Teriakan paman Shin membuyarkan semuanya. Jungsoo dan Heechul serentak menoleh. Kyuhyun, anak kesayangan Heechul dan Jungsoo baru saja menghantukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kedua pria dewasa itu berlari menghalangi.

''Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan ?!''

'' berhenti melukai dirimu anak nakal !'' ini Heechul yang sekuat tenaga menghalangi kepala Kyuhyun, '' Kyuhyun dengarkan papa, apa yang terjadi ! bicaralah, jangan seperti ini '' Jungsoo memohon, memohon pada putranya untuk berhenti berbuat yang dapat membahayakan dirinya.

Entah kenapa, suara Jungsoo selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang. Dengan mata yang sayu dan hati yang terasa hancur Kyuhyun memohon, '' papa, tolong aku. Tolong aku . . .'' rintihnya pilu, setetes air mata meluncur dari mata indah Hechul. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun mereka, kenapa kesayangan mereka ini selalu menderita. '' mom. . tolong aku, ini sakit . . rasanya sesak hiks. . sesak sekali. . hiks !''

Kyuhyun meraung lagi, menjerit pilu tanpa air mata setetespun. Pikirannya kalut tak bisa lagi membedakan sakit dan sedih. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Seperti sebuah bom yang siap meledak kapanpun.

Katakanlah hati Kyuhyun sudah membusuk. Busuk karena terlalu lama memendam perih sendiri, tanpa tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Hati itu, hati bocah yang tak berdosa itu sudah ternoda karena keegoisan semata.

Air mata Kyuhyun juga sudah mengering, mengering seiring berjalannya waktu. Bak telaga mati ditengah taman yang indah. Dia bahagia hanya saja, sedih itu selalu ada dan lebih mendominasi. Seperti warna hitam yang dicampur putih. Sebanyak apapun warna putih yang kita masukkan maka dia tetap akan menghitam.

Dia tersiksa,'' kenapa mereka tak mebunuhku saja, untuk apa aku hidup jika begini ?. Mom, lakukan sesuatu, mom aku ingin mati. Untuk apa aku hidup jika tak bisa bahagia ?'' Kyuhyun meneratkan tangannya ditubuh Heechul.

'' tutup mulutmu, apa yang kau katakan. Aku dan papamu bekerja sekuat tenaga untukmu. Jika kau mati aku juga akan ikut bersamamu. Jika kita tak bisa bahagia disini mungkin dikehidupan berikutnya kita akan bahagia.'' Heechul ikut meracau, dia tak kuasa lagi. Air matanya jatuh tak terbendung lagi. Direngkuhnya Kyuhyun semakin erat. Memberi tahu Kyuhyun jika masih ada mereka yang akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintainya.

'' mom !sakit ! sakit sekali . . hiks '' Kyuhyun mulai meremat kepalanya. Menarik helaian rambutnya kuat.

'' paman Shin lakukan sesuatu ! '' bentak Heechul, pasalnya Kyuhyun mulai merintih semakin keras. Menandakan betapa sakitnya dia.

'' tapi nyonya, tuan muda bisa cidera jika aku memberinya obat lagi ?! '' paman Shin berdalih takut, salah-salah dia bisa menjadi santapan singa.

'' kalau begitu cepat lakukan sesuatu sialan !'' amarah Heechul sampai dipuncak batas. Paman Shin jadi serba salah. Memberi Kyuhyun obat hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Kemudian sebuah ide melintas. Paman Shin cepat menyambar remot tv yang luput dari amarah Kyuhyun. Meneka tombol power.

'' kenapa kau malah menyalakan TV ? ini bukan saatnya menonton drama bodoh !'' Heechul meradang, tapi tangan Jungsoo menahannya. Paman Shin memilih beberapa file disana. Menekan tombol play saat file yang dipilihnya terasa tepat.

Heechul dan Jungsoo hanya diam, berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun semampu mereka. Anak itu masih merintih. Membisikkan kata sayang dan senandung kecil. Kemudian –

-Sebuah lagu anak-anak favorit Kyuhyun dulu.

 _Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea_

 _And frolicked in the auntumn mist_

 _In a land called honah lee_

 _Little jackie paper loved that rascal puff_

 _And brought him strings_

 _And sealing wax and other fancy stuff oh . . ._

Kenangan Kyuhyun secara otomatis mermutar kenangannya bersama Jungsoo dan Heechul. Semua terasa indah, warna hitam itu muai pudar, berganti denga jutaan pelangi. Hati Kyuhyun menghangat, amarahnya lenyap dan kemudian mulai tenang.

Jungsoo memandang sekeliling, ruang keluarganya hancur tak bersisa. Dulu Kyuhyun sering mengamuk seperti ini, tapi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu kebiasaan jelek Kyuhyun mulai hilang. Pengecualian untuk hari ini.

'' Jungsoo,'' panggil Heecul, Jungsoo menoleh '' saat Kyuhyun mengamuk tadi dia menghancurkan guci antik kesayanganku. Karena kau ayahnya – '' entah kenapa Jungsoo merasakkan hawa tak enak dari perkataan Heechul barusan.

– '' kau harus mengantinya. Belikan aku guci baru yang sama bagus! ''benar kan apa yang dia takutkan. Guci baru Heechul pasti akan menguras isi dompet.

Dan Jungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum menuruti '' tentu, aku akan menggantinya nanti !''. Karena jika tak dituruti, maka hidup damainya menjadi taruhan.

'' aku mencintaimu Jungsoo, kemarilah aku ingn memelukmu ''

Heechul memerintah, Jungsoo mendekat pada Heechul yang masih merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Mengecup pipi Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Tepat tengah malam setelah aksi mengamuk Kyuhyun sore tadi, Jungsoo masuk kekamar Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Memstikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi yang ia dapati malah sebaliknya. Kyuhyun nampak gelisah diatas tempat tidur, tubuhnya berkeringat banyak padahal AC sudah dihidupkan.

Saat Jungsoo ingin memastikan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun, pria itu dibuat mengernyit. Tubuh Kyuhyun seperti terbakar. Dengan panik Jungsoo berteriak memanggil paman Shin. Heechul yang mendengar keributan diluar kamarnya akhirnya keluar. Dia sudah siap tidur, bahkan sudah mengenakkan masker malam untuk perawatan kulit wajah. Ingat dia model, wajah adalah modal penting.

Tapi saat melihat Jungsoo keluar dari kamar Kyuhyuh tergesa, dengan Kyuhyun digendongan, heechul lupa segalanya. Dilemparnya masker itu asal dan ikut berlari dibelakang Jungsoo.

Malam itu, mereka terpaksa menginap dirumah sakit karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung membaik. Kyuhyun butuh perawatan intensif katanya. Imunitas Kyuhyun turun pada titik terendah. Apalagi dengan penyakit yang sudah diderita, bocah itu harus dijaga ekstra.

Mereka juga bilang jika Kyuhyun butuh psikiater. Heechul naik pitam, anaknya tidak butuh psikiater atau apapun itu. Dia tidak bisa terima jika Kyuhyun dianggap gila dan lainnya. Tapi Sungmin, dokter yang sudah merawat Kyuhyun dari kecil itu bilang jika psikiater bukan hanya untuk mereka yang gila. Orang waras juga butuh psikiater, apalagi untuk orang-orang sejenis Kyuhyun yang selalu memendam semuanya seorang diri. Sungmin terus memaksa, dan Heechul kalah saat Jungsoo menyetujui saran dokter muda tersebut. Heechul sudah akan buka suara protes saat Jungsoo cepat memotong kalimatnya, '' aku tau kau mencintai Kyuhyun melebihi siapapun, dan kita tau Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan tak baik saat ini. Sungmin benar, Kyuhyun butuh seorang ahli yang bisa menariknya keluar dari kegelapa hatinya Heechul !''

'' aku ibunya, aku bisa melakukan itu untuk Kyuhyun, tidak harus dengan psikiater. Bagaiman jika Kyuhyun mengira kita telah menganggapnya gila lalu dia smakin parah !'' air mata Heechul selalu jatuh jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun.

'' Heechul dengarkan aku, ini untuk Kyuhyun –'' Heechul diam tak bisa berkata-kata '' aku akan menghubungi prof. Kang kalau begitu Sungmin ''

'' prof. Kang sedang study lanjutan saat ini hyung. Tapi aku punya referensi untukmu. Dia dokter yang hebat walau baru menyelesaikkan pendidikannya, aku akan menghubungi dia nanti ''

'' baikah, jika begitu. Terimakasih banyak untuk bantuanmu Sungmin-ah. ''

Sungmin tersenyum, '' bukankah tugas teman adalah membantu teman yang lainya ?!'' suasana kembali mencair, mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum Sungmin pamit pergi, dia masih ada pasien yang harus diangani katanya.

.

Paginya Kyuhyun terbangun karena tangannya kebas dan sedikit linu. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari sosok yang orang tuanya. Kemudian sebuah senyum tersungging manis dari bibirnya.

Disana, disebuah sofa besar dekat jendela. Sofa yang menghadap ke arah ranjangnya itu, terdapat Jungsoo dan Heechul yang sedang saling bergelung satu sama lain. Mereka masih tidur, saling berpelukan memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Entah kenapa, pemandangan orangtuanya selalu membuat Kyuhyun bahagaia. Dia menyayangi mereka.

Yang pertama kali membuka mata adalah Jungsoo, pria itu tersenyum kearahnya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, '' selamat pagi, papa '' sapanya.

Jungsoo beranjak dari posisinya, meletakkan tangan Heechul yang melingkar ditubuhnya pelan-pelan ke atas batal. Jungsoo tak ingin membangunkan Heechul. Suami sekaligus istri tercintanya itu baru tidur pukul 3 pagi tadi.

'' apa kau lebih baik ?'' Jungsoo bertanya, duduk disisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil dikening bocah itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, '' mom sangat pemalas. Dia bahkan tak bisa bangun pagi '' Kyuhyun terkekeh, Jungsoo mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun lembut.

'' mom baru tidur pukul 3 pagi tadi, dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia cemas luar biasa bahkan sampai tak bisa tidur. Dia sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun !'' terang Jungsoo, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Kyuhyun mengamati ibunya yang masih terlelap,kantung mata ibunya itu sedikit menghitam, kasihan sekali. Karena dirinya mereka jadi cemas dan sedih.

'' jangan berpikir bahwa kami melakukan ini semua karena terpaksa, kami bahkan akan menukar nyawa kami untukmu jika perlu.'' Jungsoo selalu tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan anaknya itu,Kyuhyun mendongak. Memperhatikan papanya yang tersenyum '' jangan pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna , Kyu ! '' lanjut Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih,dia merasa sudah sangat merepotkan, '' maaf karena aku marah dan menghancurkan rumah papa ''. Dia tidak lupa dengan kelakuan buruknya kemarin.

''Memang sudah seharusnya kau minta maaf bocah nakal, terlebih lagi kau sudah menghancurkan guci mahalku !'' Heechul menimpali, dia baru bangun. Rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan agak panjang terjuntai berantakan. Jungsoo mengulurkan tangan, dengan senang hati Heechul menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kemudian duduk diatas pangkuan Jungsoo seperti tak ada tempat lagi. Mereka pasti akan memulainya.

''cih, itu guci palsu mom. Kau ditipu oleh penjualnya !''

'' jangan sok tau bocah, aku membelinya langsung dari generasi ketuju pembuatnya. Itu asli tanpa rekayasa'' Heechul tak pernah mau kalah jika harus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

Bukankah pagi hari Jungsoo selalu berwarna dengar perdebatan anak dan istrinya.

.

Heechul baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Ini adalah hari kedua Kyuhyun dirawat. Bocah itu baru saja menikmati makan siangnya saat Heechul masuk. Paman Shin berdiri disisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendekat, mengusak rambut lembut putranya dan memberi sebuah kecupan kecil. '' bibi Min-ah menitipkan beberapa baju untukmu. Dia titip salam dan juga kecupan ''

Kyuhyun merampas bingkisan yang dibawa Heechul, matanya berbinar bahagia saat menemukan isinya adalah sebuah sweter rajut tangan yang sagat hangat.'' Aku akan menelfon bibi Min-ah dan mengucapkan terimakasih ''

Heechul tersenyum senang dengan respon Kuhyun, dia selalu suka melihat senyum bocah ini. Terasa sangat menenangkan jiwa.

'' dimana Jungsoo, paman Shin ?'' Heechul bertanya, saat paman Shin meletakkan secangkir teh mawar didepan Heechul.

'' tuan besar sedang menghadiri rapat dewan, nyonya !'' jawab paman Shin santun.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti, '' aku selalu suka saat kau memanggilku ' nyonya' rasanya aku benar-benar berkuasa !'' jawabnya absurd, '' sweter itu cocok denganmu, Kyu ! kau terlihat manis ''

Pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka menoleh. '' oh, kau sudah datang Heechul hyung !'' itu Sungmin, dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun.

Heechul menjawab dengan dehemam, dan Sungmin sudah maklum dengan tabiat tak sopan ala Kim Heechul yang diturunkan pada Kim Kyuhyun.

'' untuk apa kau datang kesini lagi, Saem. Bukankah aku sudah minum obat dan diberi suntikan !'' see ini adalah berkat didikan tak sopan ala Kim Heechul, Kyuhyun mulai merajuk. Dia tak suka ketika Sungmin datang dan menyuruhnya macam-macam.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur, '' ada seorang temanku yang ingin menemuimu !'' kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Jika itu teman Sungmin, kenapa malah mencari dia ?.

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya, mengapit lengan Sungmin. Menyeret dokter muda itu keluar.

''apa harus sekarang ?'' Heechul sedikit was-was. Pasalnya Kyuhyun baru bisa tersenyum ceria pagi ini. Dia tidak ingin suasana hati anak itu kembali buruk.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, '' sekarang atau tidak sama sekali !'' Heechul ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Jungsoo dulu.

'' tak bisakah menunggu Jungsoo datang ? aku takut dia marah lagi Sungmin-a '' dan Heechul mencoba bicara jujur disini. Dia benar-benar takut jika Kyuhyun marah lagi.

Sungmin meraih tangan Heechul dalam genggamannya, memberi kekuatan sebagai teman. '' aku akan membantumu bicara pada Kyuhyun !''

Saat mereka berdua masuk lagi kedalam kamar Kyuhyun, bocah itu sedang asyik bermain dengan pspnya. Heechul mendekat, duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Mengelus surai coklat itu penuh sayang. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah ibunya, Kyuhyun menatap Heechul bingung.

'' ada apa mom ?'' tanyanya, Heechul sudah akan buka mulut tapi gagal. Dia tak bisa, meminta Kyuhyun menemui psikiater sama saja menuduh Kyuhyun gila. Heechul tak kuasa.

Melihat hal itu Sungmin mengambil alih tugas Heechul. Ia ikut duduk disisi Kyuhyun, '' Kyuhyun-ah, kau tau jika kau sedang sakit bukan ?'' Sungmin memulai, Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia masih bingung.

'' apa kau tau, kadang saat orang sakit buka hanya tubuhnya yang perlu diobati – '' Kyuhyun semakin bingung, sebenarnya kemana arah pembicraan ini. Kenapa mereka jadi aneh setelah dari luar. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari tau pada paman Shin,tapi pria itu hanya menunduk.

'' kadang selain tubuh, jiwa juga butuh untuk diobati. Karena saat tubuh letih secara otomatis jiwa manusia juga akan mrasakan yang sama.'' Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai paham arah pembicaraan dokter Sungmin.

'' apa maksudmu jiwaku sedang sakit dan butuh diobati juga !'' Kyuhyun memotong, dia sedikit tersinggung. Heechul cepat menangkap tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan itu erat.

'' bukan, bukan seperti itu . hanya saja aku berpikir jika MUNGKIN kau juga membutuhkan hal yang sama ?'' Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan sehalus yang dia bisa dengan memberi penekanan pada kata mungkin., '' aku mohon, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu !'' lanjutnya.

'' apa kau terlibat mom ?!''

Heechul membisu, mata Kyuhyun terlihat begitu terluka. '' aku lelah, kita bicara lagi nanti saem !'' Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Kyuhyun marah dan dia tak bisa memaksa, '' baiklah, kalau begitu istirahatlah Kyuhyun ''

Heechul menarik selimut Kyuhyun sampai batas dada, mengusap surai lembut itu dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana, '' istirahatlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan oke ?! aku menyayangimu '' Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan ibunya. Hanya berdehem tanpa arti.

'' maafkan aku hyung, aku tak tau jika bisa seperti ini ?'' Heechul menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Sungmin. Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa.'' Lebih baik kita menunggu Jungsoo hyung saja '' lanjut Sungmin. Setelahnya mereka terjebak dalam kebisuan.

Jungsoo datang tepat jam delapan malam, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. Heechul jadi tak tega padanya. '' ada apa ini ?'' tanyanya begitu duduk disofa sebelah Heechul. Suasana kamar ini begitu suram.

'' Sungmin mengatakan tentang rencana psikiater pada Kyuhyun '' Heechul bicara terus terang, dia bukan tipe yang bisa diajak basa basi.

'' lalu ... ?'' potong Jungsoo seperti sudah tau situasinya. '' Kyuhyun menolak tentu saja, dia marah. Sejak sore tadi pura-pura tidur'' lanjut Heechul.

Memang benar, sejak obrolan mereka sore tadi sampai sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat beberapa menit. Kyuhyun masih betah bergelung didalam selimutnya, tapi Heechul tau anak itu bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali.

Jungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Paman Shin seketika menyingkir saat Jungsoo mendekat. Jungsoo menempati kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh paman Shin. Setelah itu menyuruh kepala pelayan tersebut pulang, ini sudah malam dan paman Shin juga butuh istirahat.

''Kyuhyun-ah, papa tau kau tidak tidur!''

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Jungsoo dengan sendu.'' Apa ada yang kau pikirkan ?'' Jungsoo selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat hati Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sekeras baja lunak seketika.

Dan respon Kyuhyun cukup mengejutkan. Bocah itu bangkit kemudian langsung menerjang Jungsoo dengan sebuah pelukkan erat, '' ada apa hemm ?''

'' apa kau tidak menyanyangiku lagi ?'' suara Kyuhyun begitu lirih, tersirat banyak kesedihan disana.

'' kata-kata macam apa itu ? tentu kami sangat menyayangimu !''

'' lalu kenapa aku harus menemui prof. Kang lagi, apa aku berbuat nakal seperti dulu ? apa aku sudah jadi anak tak baik lagi ? apa aku sudah jadi gila ?'' Kyuhyun meracau tak jelas. dia kalut, dia takut jika yang sudah dilakukannya salah lalu Heechul serta Jungsoo marah kemudian mereka membuangnya. Kyuhyun tak akan mampu hidup tanpa orangtuanya ini.

'' bicara apa kau ini, kami menyayngimu karena itu kami memintamu untuk menemui prof. Kang lagi. Kami hanya kawatir Kyuhyun-ah!'' ini Heechul yang berbicara, mencoba memberikan sebuah penjelasan pada putranya.

'' apa karena itu kau marah ?'' Kyuhyun diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, '' jika kau tidak mau bertemu prof. Kang. Papa bisa membatalkannya ? papa tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan sayang !''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bukan begitu maksudnya. '' aku hanya kawatir, jika kalian sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku ''

'' hilangkang pikiran tak pentingmu itu, bukankah mom sudah pernah bilang. Bahkan aku rela menukar nyawaku untukmu jika memang diperlukan!'' Heechul tersenyum begitu cantik .

Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu, ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tak penting ternyata. '' kalau begitu, aku mau menemui prof. Kang '' jawabnya riang. Jungsoo dan Heechul tersenyum bahagia.

Oh, Jungsoo melupakan sesuatu, '' papa lupa, bukan prof. Kang yang akan menemuimu. Kata Sungmin dia dokter baru. ''

'' apa dia dokter yang tampan, jujur aku bosan melihat wajah penuh kriput dokter tua itu !''

'' MOM !'' / '' HEECHUL !'' Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun serentak mengutarakan protes mereka , pria cantik ini mulai lagi, '' Kenapa ?aku kan bicara apa adanya !''terlampau santai, ya-ya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan yang mulia Kim Heechul.

BERSAMBUNG . . .

Ini untuk DECEMBER CERIA KHYUN !

Akhirnya selesai juga, terimakasih untuk review dan support kalian selama ini. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika fic abal-abal yang selalu mengalami perombakan ide ini bisa berjalan cukup lanjar. Oh ya, sedikit bocoran Kibum akan keluar sebentar lagi HAHAHAHAHAHHAH

 _NEXT :_

'' _dia tampan, sayang aku sudah menikah dengan Jungsoo'' /_

'' _mom, berhenti bertingkah genit pada muka datar itu '' / '' aku dokter Kim, Kim Kibum '' /_

'' _apa maksudnya ini, choi grup bergabung dengan Park sialan itu !'' / '' ada toko baru diujung blok, pemiliknya adalah Kim Heechul '' / '' pria brengsek itu ? ! ''._


	4. Chapter 4 : bertemu kembali !

**FIRE**

 _Kyuhyun itu punya Kibum, dan mereka punyaku didalam fanfction, ini mutlak tanpa protes. Tapi mungkin aku akan berbagi dengan kalian yang ingin_

 _B x B ( b_ _i_ _sa dibilang boy x boy ), shounen-ai, yaoi dan sebangsanya_

 _Cerita absurd karen_ _a_ _nofie_ _seorang_ _amatir_ _hahahaha, tapi sumpah ini imaj_ _i_ _nasi sendiri bukan nyontek punya orang lain. Apalagi maling !_

 _Miss nofie proudly present !_

 _ **Fire chap 3 : kita bertemu !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini hari ke tiga semenjak Kyuhyun di rawat di rumah sakit. Bocah itu sudah mengeluh bosan bahkan sejak ia membuka mata tiga hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun bosan, benar-benar bosan. Pekerjaannya tiga hari ini hanya makan, tidur,main psp, makan lagi, tidur lagi, main psp lagi. Dia sudah akan mati karena kebosanan, Kyuhyun jadi rindu pergi sekolah. Walaupun disekolah dia lebih banyak sendirian tapi setidaknya ada Cangmin yang akan berceloteh panjang lebar tiada henti.

Kyuhyun rindu Changmin, tapi dia gengsi !

Dan juga, kemana semua orang ? kenapa ruangan ini sepi sekali. Bukankah tadi ada paman Shin dan juga Heechul. Tapi sekarang dimana orang-orang itu. Ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerang kesal.

'' kenapa mereka tega sekali meninggalkan orang yang sedang sakit sendirian, bagaimana jika aku ingin kekamar mandi atau haus. Siapa yang akan membantuku ? mom memang ibu yang tidak pengertian '' Kyuhyun sedang mengeluh, mengeluh pada tembok yang dingin. Ingat dia sedang sangat bosan.

Kemudian, pintu kamar inapnya terbuka. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan semburan paling pedas miliknya. Jika itu Heechul dia akan merengek hingga membuat ibunya itu kesal, tapi jika Jungsoo, Kyuhyun lebih suka merajuk manja. Papanya akan selalu luluh dengan rajukan Kyuhyun.

kenyataannya itu bukan Heechul, apa lagi Jungsoo. Papanya akan sangat kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan sosok diambang pintu kamarnya tersebut. Sosok itu bagaikan dewa yunani. Tampan adalah kata pertama yang terbesit dalam otak Kyuhyun, disusul keren, cool, gagah, macho, perkasa, bergai . . cukup kyuhyun perlu berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam. Air liurnya hampir menetes jika kalian tau.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan sosok pria tersebut. Dari atas sampai bawah kembali lagi keatas. Dan satu kata yang benar-benar sebanding adalah SEMPURNA !. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah akan berteriak ala fangirl jika dia sudah tak punya malu.

Ini bukan Kyuhyun sekali.

Pria itu berjalan santai masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun, menarik sebuah kursi dan membawanya mendekat kearah ranjang. Kyuhyun terpukau dengan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan sosok asing misterius ini. Tapi ngomong- ngomong pria ini siapa ?

'' apa aku setampan itu ? sampai kau tak berkedip sedikitpun '' dan sumpah demi koleksi pakaian dalam milik ibunya, suara pria ini benar-benar seksi.

Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya pria ini berhasil menyinggung Kyuhyun kita yang manis. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal, apa maksudnya ? apa Kyuhyun terlihat sekagum itu. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Kyuhyun menatap pria itu sengit, pria ini memang tampan. Tapi dia kurang ajar. Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Dia tak jadi ngefans.

'' siapa kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini !'' ketus, sangat ketus. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mati kutu ketahuan memandang si pria penuh kagum. Berlagak galak adalah solusinya.

'' kau Kyuhyun bukan, Kim Kyuhyun ?'' damn, kenapa suaranya benar-benar sexy, Kyuhyun jadi merana. Secara otomatis kepalanya mengangguk memberi jawaban.

'' aku dr. Kim, Kim Kibum '' wajahnya lempeng tanpa ekspresi berarti. Bukankah dia baru saja memperkenalkan diri ?

'' aku tidak kenal, mau kau dr Kim, dr Han atau siapapun aku tidak peduli. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!'' Kyuhyun masih gengsi.

Dr Kibum ini berujar santai, menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun memekik dalam hati, ini persisi seperti tokoh komik yang pernah dia baca. Apalagi ditambah dengan cahaya matahari dari jendela. Kibum terlihat bersinar.

'' aku hanya menjalankan tugas menggantikan prof. Kang seperti permintaan sungmin hyung. ''

Jadi ini dokter muda berbakat yang selalu di banggakan oleh Sungmin saem. Cih dia terlihat biasa, hanya menang tampan saja Kyuhyun membatin. Menilai si dokter tampan bernama Kibum ini menurut sudut pandangnya.

'' aku tidak percaya, bisa saja kau ingin memohongiku !''

Kibum cepat mengeluarkan name tag dari dalam jas dokternya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu fokus tadi, dia bahkan baru sadar jika Kibum ini mengenakan jas dokter seperti Sungmin saem. Menunjukkan name tag itu tepat didepan mata Kyuhyun.

'' sikapmu saat ini menandakan jika kau sedang menutupi perasaan malu karena tertangkap basah memperhatikanku beitu intens. Ini biasa terjadi pada orang yang baru pertama bertemu. Tenang saja aku sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat orang seperti itu '' kata Kibum.

Oke, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak terikat dengan infus yang bisa lepas kapan saja jika dia bergerak brutal lalu berdarah dan Kyuhyun benci darah. Mungkin dia sudah akan menerjang si Kim -sialan- Kibum ini tanpa pandang bulu lagi. Apa-apaan itu tadi, siapa dia berani-beraninya mndikte seorang Kim tentang sifatnya.

Kyuhyun naik pitam, orang ini walau terlihat pendiam tapi sekai berbicara sangat menyebalkan,'' ya ! apa katamu tadi sialan '' Kyuhyun berteriak marah kali ini. Dia sedang dilecehkan versi Kyuhyun.

Bahkan pintu kamar yang terbuka tak mengalihkan atensinya, '' Kyuhyun ada apa ini ?kenapa kau berteriak seperti tarzan. Ini rumah sakit anak bodoh !'' ini Heechul, yang seenak jidatnya mengatai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah akan buka suara saat ibunya yag absurd itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan si dokter Kibum. Kyuhyun ngin mengadu pada ibunya, tentang betapa dia merasa dianiaya si Kibum ini. Tapi ibunya yang ajaib itu malah memekik girang didepan musuhnya – karena sejak insiden tadi Kyuhyun menobatkan Kibum sebagai musuh abadi.

'' siapa pria tampan ini ? apa kau model tuan ?'' Heechul benar-benar tak tau malu. Bahkan didepan anaknya sendiri dia berani menggoda laki-laki lain. Kyuhyun akan mengadu pada Jungsoo nanti.

Pintu kembali terbuka, Sungmin masuk dengan senyum hangat andalannya, '' aku rasa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Kibum ? sepertinya kalian sudah menggobrol !'' Sungmin ini suka seenaknya sendiri menarik kesimpulan.

Kyuhyun mendengus jengkel, kenapa orang-orang aneh ini berkumpul di kamarnya?

'' kau mengenal tuan tampan ini Sungmin-ah ?'' Heechul bertanya karena dia penasaran. Sungmin mengangguk mantap, menarik lengan Kibum mendekat kearahnya.

'' perkenalkan dia Kim Kibum, psikiater yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Kibum nanti yang akan menggantikan prof. Kang menangani Kyuhyun'' terang Sungmin, Heechul ber O panjang. Menatap Kibum dari kaki sampai kepala persis seperti Kyuhyun tadi.

'' dia sangat tampan, sayang aku sudah menikah dengan Jungsoo '' Heechul berusaha berwajah sesedih mungkin. Siapa tau Kibum ingin membuatnya berpaling dari Jungsoo.

'' mom jaga matamu, atau aku akan mengadu pada papa !'' Kyuhyun mengancam. Pandangan mata mereka beradu seperti ada kilatan imajiner disana.

Heechul berdecih tak suka, dia bukan takut pada Jungsoo karena Heechul tau seberapa besar cinta Jungsoo untuknya. Kalau hanya hasutan dari si setan kecil ini saja, Jungsoo tak akan terpengaruh. Heechul hanya merasa, tuhan sedang tak adil. Kenapa dia menurunkan seorang dewa- Kibum- saat dia sudah berstatus menikah. Bukankah ini kejam.

'' kalian ibu dan anak yang merepotkan !'' lama-lama Sungmin jengah juga, '' Kibum, tolong bantuamu !''

Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 **. . .**

Hari ini turun hujan membuat cuaca semakin dingin, padahal penghangat ruangan sudah menyala. Kyuhyun sedang sendirian di kamar rawatnya. Paman Shin mengantar Heechul bekerja, sedangkan Jungsoo pergi ke Busan kemarin. Sebenarnya Jungoo tak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian tapi urursan bisnisnya benar-benar tak bisa dibatalkan.

Seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, ia hanya mentap sekilas kemudian kembali memandang hujan. Rintik-rintik kecilnya sudah berganti dengan tetesan yang lebih besar.

Pikiran Kyuhyun berkelana, memutar begitu banyak kenangan rumit masa lalu. Kyuhyun selalu merasa,ketika dia melihat hujan. Saaat titik-titik air jatuh dari langit kemudian menghantam kerasnya bumi saat itulah dia merasa kesakitan yang teramat dalam.

Seakan dirinya adalah hujan yang dicampakkan awan, dianggap beban yang harus segera ditumpahkan. Hujan seperti terowongan tak kasat mata untuk masa lalu. Sebuah lorong waktu. Membawamu kembali pada memori di masa lampau, baik buruk menjadi satu.

Baunya, hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan semua merupakan representasi dari sebuah kenangan yang melebur bersama jatuhnya titik-titik air.

hujan adalah simbol kesakitan untuknya.

Simbol dari kejamnya dunia pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun masih termenung diatas tepat tidur, memeluk kedua lutut menjadikannya sandaran dagu. Kyuhyun sedang mecoba mengingat,kenapa dulu dia begitu tak diharapkan ?

Apa yang salah pada dirinya ?

Kyuhyun manusia normal, memiliki jiwa dan raga yang sempurna. Dia anak baik yang tak pernah nakal dan selalu berprestasi. Tapi entah kenapa nasib seakan tak berpihak. Dia hanya bocah kecil kala itu, bocah enam tahun yang bahkan belum tau apa itu hidup.

'' apa yang kau pikirkan ?'' Kibum, psikiater handal kata Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun ragu, kenapa psikiater satu ini wajahnya datar sekali ?

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia juga bingung sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Karena dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya memandang rintik-rintik hujan. Tanpa berniat untuk memutar masa lalunya yang kabur. Kenyataannya kenangan itu menari-nari seperti mengolok-olok dirinya.

Kibum duduk disebuah kursi dekat jendela , '' apa kau menyukai hujan ?'' ini pertanyaan pertama dari sesi konseling pertama mereka. Pertanyaan simple tapi bermakna besar pada Kibum. Dia akan menarik kesimpulan tentang apa saja yang menganggu pasiennya. Dimulai dari yang paling mendasar.

'' tidak, aku benci hujan. Dingin, basah dan sepi !'' Kyuhyun menjawab

'' apa yang kau rasakan saat hujan turun ?'' Kibum kembali bertanya, Kyuhyun mengernyit tanda bingung atau dia sedang berpikir?

'' _kau anak sialan, tak tau diuntung ! aku menyesal melahirkanmu. Dasar pembawa sial ! ''_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan tangannya sendiri, sekelebat bayangan muncul. Dia tidak terlalu ingat kapan bayangan itu terjadi. Tapi satu yang pasti, sekelebat bayangan tadi pernah terjadi dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Seperti nyata dan baru saja dia alami.

'' hujan selalu membawa luka !'' jawabnya, Kibum paham. Sebagai seorang yang jenius dia tau Kyuhyun punya sesuatu yang besar tentang hujan.

'' luka seperti apa yang dibawa hujan ? bukankah hujan terlihat indah ?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lutut. Dia benci hujan, benci yang teramat benci.

'' _ini hukuman untuk anak nakal setepertimu, ini hukuman untuk anak tak tau diri sepertimu !'' Kyuhyun melihat bayangan itu lagi, disana dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Seorang anak kecil dengn rambut coklat mata bulat dan pipi tembam yang sangat lucu. Menangis tersedu memanggil ibunya, meraung saat hujan turun disertai dengan dentuman kilat memekakkan telinga._

 _Ia hanya bocah kecil yang takut suara menggelegar petir._

 _Kyuhyun mendekat, melihat lebih jelas, '' eomma... hiks, Kyuhie minta maaf ! eomma ampun,Kyunie takut petir lepaskan aku hiks.. hiks.. hiks..'' anak kecil ini adalah dirinya, yah Kyuhyun ingat ini adalah dirinya saat kecil dulu._

 _Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun kecil ada diluar saat hujan deras seperti sekaran, lalu kenapa Kyuhyun kecil tak lari dan masuk kedalam rumah saja ?_

 _Kemudian, Kyuhyun sadar jika tubuh Kyuhyun kecil terikat dengan sebuah tali pada pohon tersebut. Kenapa dia diikat ?apa yang terjadi disini ?_

 _Kyuhyun kecil ini terus menangis tersedu, meminta ampun pada sosok wanita dihadapannya. Hujan semakin deras, '' hiks, eomma maafkan Kyunie. Kyunie berjanji tidak kan nakal lagi hiks .. hiks .. hiks.. eomma ...''_

 _Wanita itu ibunya, ibu kandungnya. Wanita yang melahirkan Kyuhyun kemudian memperlakukannya tak manusiawi itu adalah ibunya. Dia hanya memandang Kyuhyun kecil jijik, seakan bocah malang tersebut adalah kuman yang harus dimusnahkan._

 _ketika hujan menjadi semakin deras wanita itu pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil seorang diri. Terikat disebatang pohon dibelakang rumah mereka._

 _Kyuhyun sudah akan menyentuh bayangan dirinya saat kecil, tapi sebuah tangan lebih dahulu melakukannya. Kyuhyun menoleh, bocah kecil lainnya mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua. Bocah itu menangis mengusap mata sembab Kyuhyun kecil._

 _Dia ingin melepaskan ikatan adiknya, tapi dia takut dimarahi. Kyunie kecilnya sangat kasihan._

'' _jangan menangis, hyung akan memohon pada eomma agar melepaskan Kyunie !'' ucapnya meyakinkan, Kyuhyun kecil mengangguk. Dia selalu percaya pada Hae hyungnya._

'' _Hae hyung Kyunie takut petir '' jawabnya tersedu. Hae hyungnya mengangguk, menghapus air mata dari mata indah si adik kecil._

'' _Donghae apa yang kau lakukan, cepat masuk rumah !'' suara itu begitu menggelegar, Kyuhyun kecil mengkerut takut. Memandang Donghae hyungnya, memohon dengan pandangan mata agar diselamatkan._

'' _jangan dekati anak sialan ini Donghae, atau aku akan juga akan menghukummu !''ancam sang ibu, mereka hanya anak kecil yang tak punya kekuatan apa-apa._

'' _eomma, tapi Kyuhyun...'' Donghae tak berhasil dia gagal, ibunya menyeretnya masuk. Kyuhyun kecil masih disana, terikat pada sebatang pohon dengan hujan deras yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dia menunggu, menunggu Donghae hyung datang dan meyelamatkan. Tapi sampai waktu terus berlalu Donghae tak kunjung datang. Kyuhyun menangis, dia ditinggalkan dan tak diharapkan lagi._

 _Kyuhyun memandang dirinya kasihan, '' apa kau sudah bahagia ?'' Kyuhyun kecil bertanya,mata indah itu penuh luka. Dia kesepian. Suara petir membuat mereka berjengit bersama._

 _GLEGAR !_

Kyuhyun tersadar , tersentak saat sebuah petir menyambar. Refleks kyuhyun menghambur kearah Kibum, terisak pilu kemudian. Sekarang dia ingat kenapa takut petir.

 **. .**.

Ini sudah hari kedua Jungsoo di Busan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring dirumah sakit. Ada pertemuan menyangkut gedung museum Gangnam. Dia harus hadir jika ingin rencananya berjalan mulus. Pertemuan mereka dilakukan disebuah hotel bintang lima, semua jenis pengusaha tumpah ruah disana.

Jungsoo baru saja memasukkan telfonnya kedalam saku jas saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Jungsoo menoleh, itu tuan Lee dan sekertarisnya.

'' apa kabarmu Jungsoo ?'' tuan Lee menyapa, Jungsoo tersenyum ramah.

'' aku baik tuan, terimakasih '' jawabnya

'' sepertinya kau belum menyerah ya aku hanya mengingatkan jika semua yang kau lakukan sia-sia nak !'' pria itu pergi kemudian. Jungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat, tua bangka itu perlu diberi pelajaran bahwa kesombongan selalu berakhir bencana.

'' Baekhyun, cari tau apa yang sedang dilakukan presdir Lee dan Lee grup, cari sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan nantinya ! '' perintahnya pada sang sekertarisnya setia yang selalu mendampingi dirinya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengeri kemudia pamit. Acara dimulai tak lama kemudian. Pembawa acara naik keatas panggung. Berbicara mengenai susunan acara dan lain sebagainya.

Jungsoo tak terlalu tertarik, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Menyapu setiap inci ruangan tersebut. Dia butuh mitra jika ingin memenangkan tender ini. Mitra yang baik memudahkan segalanya. Perusahannya tergolong baru dalam dunia konstruksi.

Dan, dia melihat tuan Lee sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Jungsoo kenal orang itu, dia sekarang punya kartu as untuk membungkam si brengsek Lee Kanghoo.

'' Baekhyun, cari tau tentang Choi Siwon !''

Jika perkiraannya tepat, maka pemimpin grup Chio adalah jawabannya. Dia akan menghancurkan Lee Kanghoo seperti dia menghancurkan hidupnya dulu. Ini bukan hanya tentang Kyuhyun, ini juga tentang dirinya sendiri.

 **. . .**

Donghae terbangun di tengah malam yang sunyi, sebuah mimpi menjadi alasannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dan dia masih terus memimpikannya. Entahlah, selalu ada rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

Mungkin jika dulu dia tak jadi pengecut, semua masalah ini tak akan mungkin senyum manis itu masih dapat dia nikmati sampai nanti. Sayang semua sudah menjadi debu.

Sebuah tangan menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunan pendekknya, lamunannya tentang si bungsu Lee yang telah tiada. Donghae menoleh, ada adiknya yang lain disisinya.

'' ada apa hyung ?'' suaranya serak, sarat orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Donghae menggeleng, '' tak apa-apa, tidurlah lagi '' jawabnya. Dia membantu sang adik kembali merebah. Mengusak kepala adiknya lembut, mendaratkan kecupan kecil . kali ini dia tak akan menjadi pengecut .

Cukup satu Lee yang terluka, sekarang dia akan bertahan. Walaupun salah, walaupun dia berdosa Donghae akan terus bertahan.

Benar kata pepatah, jika penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Melekat bagai pohon dengan akarnya. Saat kau mencabut pohonnya, mungkin masih ada akar yang tersisa. Walau sudah mengucapkan maaf pada pusaran adiknya, ia tetap bersalah. Donghae tau jika dia seorang pengecut.

Memberi harapan semu tak berbatas, mengulurkan tangan berlagak menolong kemudia mendorongnya lagi. Dia hanya bocah kala itu tapi bukankah Lee bungsu juga seorang bocah. Bahkan lebih kecil darinya. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya ketika itu ? saat sang ibu menyakiti adiknya, bersembunyi !. ya , Donghae hanya bisa bErsembunyi.

Berlagak pahlawan. Donghae benci dirinya yang dulu. Menjadi pecundang dan pengecut sekaligus.

. . .

Kibum sedang bersandar pada kursi kerjanya, menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Memutar memori-memori tak terbatas kala itu. Dia orang yang beruntung, dibuang tapi kemudian dipungut dan dijadikan seperti sekarang.

Dia patut berterima kasih pada mereka, orang yang telah menyelamatkan Kibum dari jurang kegelapan.

Kibum sedang berfikir, apa ini yang disebut takdir. Dia tak percaya tuhan, tapi dia tau jika takdir itu ada. Mengikat kita pada beberapa pilihan.

'' aku menemukanmu !'' Kibum bermonolog, berbicara pada sebuah foto usang. Sebuah foto tentang potret dua bocah adam. Tanpa senyum, hanya luka yang tersirat dari matanya.

Kibum seorang yang pendiam, dia misterius. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga ia menjadi psikiater seperti sekarang. Tapi semua yang dilakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk bocah kecil yang dikenalnya dulu.

 **. . .**

Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini. Setelah hampir lima hari mendekam dalam tawanan para dokter. Dia senang, teramat senang.

Hujan menyambutnya ketika keluar dari lobi rumah sakit. Heechul mengeratkan jaket ditubuh Kyuhyun, menghalau dingin yang bisa saja memperburuk keadaan si muda Kim. Sungmin berdiri dibelakang mereka.

'' aku akan berkunjung lusa, memeriksa apa Kyuhyun semakin baik atau tidak ''

Heechul mengangguk faham, Kyuhyun ? jangan ditanya, dia merengut tak terima. Dia baru saja bebas dan dokter ini mau berkunjung lagi !

'' lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum ?'' Heechul bertanya karena dia khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak pertemuan mereka saat itu Kyuhun jadi sering mengigau dalam tidurnya. Heechul memang bukan ahlinya, tapi perasaannya sebagai ibu tau jika Kyuhyun sedang bermasalah.

Sungmin tersenyum, '' itu terserah Kyuhyun. Jika dia mau datang ke rumah sakit aku bisa mengatur jadwalnya. Tapi jika tidak mungkin Kibum juga bisa berkunjung '' Sungmin memberi solusi, dia tau betul bagaimana watak ngeyel Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghela nafas lega atas jawaban Sungmin, entah kenapa tapi feelingnya mengatakan jika Kibum bisa membantu Kyuhyun mereka.

'' aku percayakan semuanya padamu ''

Sungmin mengangguk, membuat Heechul semakin bernafas lega.

 **. . .**

Hari pertama Kyuhyun disekolah berjalan lancar setelah absen hampir satu minggu penuh, kecuali untuk bagian Changmin yang merajuk karena tidak tau jika Kyuhyun sakit, bahkan sampai dirawat dirumah sakit. Ia ingin berkunjung katanya, tapi Kyuhyun dengan kejam mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin dikunjungi.

Changmin merengut, hampir dua bulan mereka berteman – versi Changmin – dan Kyuhyun selalu berlaku seenaknya. Sayangnya Changmin tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu seperti panglima dan Changmin adalah prajuritnya. Semua kata Kyuhyun selalu mutlak ditelingan si remaja tiang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir dinginnya angin bulan desember - Dia sedang diatap sekolah ngomong-ngomong. Menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan berbaring sanai disana - Dinginnya menususk tulang, sayangnya Kyuhyun menikmati semilir angin ini. Pintu yang terbuka bahkan tak menghalangi kenikmatan Kyuhyun dengan langit cerah dan anginnya.

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menoleh, dia tau siapa itu '' kau disini lagi ? bukankah kau baru saja sembuh ? jika ibumu tau aku akan dipenggal didepan semua rakyat negeri ini !'' Changmin berlebihan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ini salah ibunya yang sok menitipkan Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Kedua orang itu bahkan hampir menyerupai lakon drama.

Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus dititipkan pada seseorang, Kyuhyun adalah remaja sok dewasa yang selalu beranggapan jika dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Changmin lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping sahabatnya itu, '' apa kau tidak lapar ? aku membawa beberapa makan. Makanlah !''

Kyuhyun bangkit, ikut duduk bersila bersama Changmin. Mengeluarkan beberapa kimbab dari kantung dan melahapnya. Dia lapar, tapi malas pergi kekantin terlalu ramai. Beruntung punya teman seperti Changmin. Teman ? Kyuhyun berfikir apa dia sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai teman ?tapi tak dipungkiri Kyuhyun nyaman dengan Changmin yang selalu berada disekelilingnya.

Apa dia juga boleh memiliki teman ? apa pantas Changmin menjadi temannya ?

'' oh ya, aku hampir lupa . kemarin ada seorang sunbae yang mencarimu, hampir setiap hari dia mendatangi kelas kita. Dia bilang ada urusan denganmu ''

'' apa kau mengenalnya ? '' sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit kelepasan untuk bertanya, walaupun dia sudah tau siapa jawabannya.

Changmin tampak berfikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat siapa sunbae kemarin itu. Changmin bukan seseorang yang peduli pada sekitarnya, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika tak kenal anak terpopuler sekalipun, '' aku tidak tau namanya, tapi dia adalah anak kesayangan guru Hwang ''

Itu pasti Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak heran. Dari dulu Donghae adalah anak yang punya kemauan keras. Sayang Donghae tidak terlalu berani. Dia pengecut sejati.

Bel pulang sudah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama Changmin disepanjang lorong. Paman Shin bilang dia akan sedikit terlambat, dan Kyuhyun menyetujui saran Changmin untuk menunggu bersamannya.

Saat mereka melewati lapangan basket, seseorang membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti, '' hai Kyuhyun-ssi, aku mencarimu sejak kemarin ? '' itu Donghae dan senyum konyolnya.

Kyuhyun sedang malas berurusan dengan si sulung Lee, dia ingin pulang dan berbaring. Kepalanya sakit. Kyhyun sudah hampir melewati Donghae saat tangan itu mencekalnya.

'' ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu !''

'' jika ini tentang masalah tutor, sudah aku katakan dengan sangat jelas Donghae-ssi. Aku menolak !'' kyuhyun berusaha sabar, dia tidak ingin membuat keributan, dia tidak suka terlihat menonjol. Menjadi tak terlihat jauh lebih baik.

'' tidak bisakah kau menolongku ?'' Donghae benar-benar memohon, menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menyingkirkan semua harga diri yang melekat padanya.

'' apa untungnya untukku jika menolongmu ?!'' Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh.

'' aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu !'' nadanya sangat yakin, bahkan Kyuhyun sadar jika dia menyuruh Donghae melompat kedalam jurang sekalipun maka orang itu akan melakukannya.

Kyuhyun dengan senyum arogan khas Kim, menatap Donghae yang berdiri didepannya miring '' berlutut dan memohonlah padaku !'' suaranya tidak terlalu keras, tapi Donghae mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

Donghae sedang berfikir, keputusan apa yang harus diambil. Ini sangat penting, menyangkut hidup dan masa depannya. Dia ingin segera lari dari belenggu yang mengikat dirinya dan sang adik tercinta sejak lama. Kemudian tuhan memberi jalan. Jika dia menang maka Donghae bisa membawa sang adik lari dari takdir kejam keluargannya. Semua demi adiknya,

'' _appa, aku akan ada resital besok malam. Bisakah appa datang dan menyaksikannya ?'' donghae masih ingat betapa adiknya sangat menantikan resital pertamanya semua hancur karena sang ayah._

'' _menari tidak akan membuatmu pintar, berhenti menari dan melakukan hal tak penting. Tirulah hyungmu, belajar yang rajin kemudian banggakan kami dengan itu. Menari tidak membuatmu menjadi hebat !'' adiknya terdiam, senyum mengembang itu hilang seketika. Donghae menggegam erat tangan sang adik dibawah meja._

 _Itu adalah makan malam yang tak akan mereka lupakan._

 _Karena Sejak malam itu adiknya berheni menari, dia melakukan perintah sang ayah. Belajar dan belajar, tapi hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan untuk berhenti. Jiwanya ada pada setiap gerak saat menari, dan Donghae tau semua kesedihan sang adik. Dia berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat adiknya bisa menari lagi. Dan jawabannya satu, mereka harus keluar dari belenggu yang mengikat mereka selama ini._

 _Kemudian guru Hwang memberi jalan keluar, sebuah kompetensi matematika bergengsi. Jika menang dia bisa melanjutkan sekolah kemanapun. Donghae bertekad untuk menang dan membawa sang adik keluar dari rumah neraka itu._

Changmin tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa anak ini sampai berbuat seektrem itu. Dia tau Donghae adalah sunbae yang mencari Kyuhyun kemari-kemarin. Pria ini sepertinya ngotot sekali menjadikan Kyuhyun tutor. Entah untuk apa ? tapi jika sampai berlutut dan disaksikan oleh orang banyak, Changmin kira itu sedikit berlebihan.

'' Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah itu agak berlebihan ? ini ramai sekali !''Changmin berujar dengan hati-hati. Salah-salah dia kena batunya.

''diamlah jika tak tau apapun !'' benar kan, belum apa-apa sudah terkena kata-kata kejam Kyuhyun. Changmin seketika bungkam, aura Kyuhyun lain dari biasanya.

Donghae menghela nafas sebelum menjatuhkan kedua lututunya tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika Donghae benar-benar melakukan perintahnya. Lalu sebuah teriakan menganggetkan mereka. Seseorang berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan Donghae, nafasnya memburu. Menatap iba pada Donghae dan menatap nyalang Kyuhyun. Dia sudah mendengar masalah ini dari Donghae malam tadi.

'' hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan ? berdiri cepat !'' Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, ada sang adik disana. Menatap hyung tercinta penuh penyesalan. Ini semua karena dirinya, donghae sampai melakukan semua ini.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, mengatakan pada sang adik jika semuanya baik-bauik saja. Kyuhyun benci melihat interaksi tersebut. Mereka benar-benar tak tau diri !

'' tenanglah Hyukie, ini tidak apa-apa !'' Donghae berusaha meyakinkan, beberapa orang yang ikut menyaksikan kejadian ini saling berbisik mengutarakan spekulasi masing-masing.

Lee Hyukjae, adik kedua Donghae. Sumber kebahagian satu-satunya saat yang Donghae lakukan sepenuhnya untuk Hyukjae. Begitupun saat ini, dia berlutut didepan Kyuhyun agar bocah itu mau membantunya menang di perlomban. Dia harus menang agar Hyukjae bisa terus menari. Apapun, apapun akan dilakukan Donghae agar Hyukjae bisa tersenyum lepas saat menari.

'' tidak hyung, aku sudah tidak ingin menari jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku mohon berdirilah . kau !'' Hyukjae menunjuk Kyuhyun, tertegun sejenak dengan mata indah itu. Hyukjae serasa dihisap kedalam masa lalu. Dia ingat mata yang sama seperti mata itu.

'' kau benar-benar tak punya perasaan ! jika memang tak ingin membantu jangan mempermalukan hyungku sialan !'' Hyukjae berapi-api.

Kyuhyun mngepalkan tangannya erat, '' sangat mengharukan, tapi aku terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menonton drama picisan kalian ! ''kemudian berlalu diikuti Changmin mengekor dibelakangnya.

'' hyung, berdirilah aku mohon !''

Donghae tersenyum lembut, mengusak rambut Hyukjae dan berdiri dibantu adiknya itu. Dia gagal lagi sepertinya, tapi Donghae tidak akan menyerah.

'' aku butuh rencana lain !''

'' hyung sudahlah, anak pintar bukan saja si brengsek itu. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu didepan umum lagi. Si sialan itu butuh diberi pelajran !'' Hyukjae tak tega, jika karena dirinya Donghae sampai harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan mengemis pada bocah sialan itu.

'' sudahlah, dia benar. Kyuhyun-ssi punya hak untuk menolak !''

Hyukjae mendengus, hyungnya terlalu baik.

'' lagi pula hanya dia satu-satunya harapan kita ! dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ini untukmu, agar kau bisa menari lagi !'' senyum itu selalu berhasil membuat Hyukjae luluh. Donghae memang selalu mengutamakan dirnya melebihi siapapun.

Bahkan saat ayah mereka melarag Hyukjae untuk menari, salah satu hal yang sangat disukai olehnya. Donghae bertekad akan membuat Hyukjae menari lagi. Dia akan selalu membawa tawa diwajah adiknya.

Cukup satu kali Donghae merasakan penyesalan, dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

'' apa kau merasa jika bocah tu mirip dia hyung ?'' Donghae berjengkit kaget, dia juga sadar tapi berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya.

'' nama dan mata mereka sama, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Si bocah sudah lama mati !''

Donghae mengusak rambut Hyukjae gemas, '' sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo pulang !''

 **. . .**

Kyuhyun sampai dirumah dan disambut dengan suguhan menyebalkan lainnya. Ibunya benar-benar seperti cacing kepanasan didekat si psikiater muka datar. Kyuhyun malu mengakui Hechul sebagai ibu.

Dia berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki, berharap dua orang itu sadar jika dirinya juga ada disana. Heechul kadang suka lupa daratan didepan pria tampan, apalagi saat Jugsoo tak ada bersamanya.

'' mom, kau benar-benar tak tau malu ! suamimu pergi bekerja ke luar kota tapi kau malah asyik selingkuh dengan si muka datar itu ! ckckck, kau seperti ibu-ibu jarang dibelai !'' uangkapnya penuh keprihatinan yang dibuat-buat, Heechul berdiri mendekati Kyuhyun dan menggeplak kepala anak tak sopannya cukup keras. Kadang mulut Kyuhyun perlu diberi pagar supaya tidak nyerocos ngawur.

'' kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar !'' umpatnya kesal

Kyuhyun meringis, dia keterlaluan sepertinya. Heechul kembali ke sofa tempat dia mengobrol dengan Kibum tadi. Duduk dengan penuh elegan. Kyuhyun menyusul, merapat mendusal pada Heechul. Memeluk ibunya erat, kemudian mencium pipi Heechul sayang. Ini cara Kyuhyun minta maaf.

'' aku mencintaimu mom ! saranghae '' ujarnya dengan cengiran unyu. Heechul hampir saja memekik heboh, dia selalu kalah dengan serangan aegyo Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih bergelayut manja dilengan Heechu seperti anak marmut – karena jika aku bilang anak kera Kyuhyun pasti marah - , sebelum dia sadar jika si muka datar –Kibum- ada bersama mereka. Padahal Kibum sudah dari tadi datang.

'' apa yang dilakukan si muka datar ini !'' tudingnya kearah Kibum, Heechul rasa-rasanya ingin menukar Kyuhyun dengan yang lebih santun jika saja dia tak terlanjur sayang. Kadang Kyuhyun suka membuat malu Heechul.

'' berlakulah sopan pada calon suamimu kelak !'' Kyuhyun mendelik, keputusan dari mana itu ? Kyuhyun shock, '' aku merestui kalian menikah suatu saat nanti '' lanjutnya bak seorang presiden yang sedang berorasi tentang janji-janji semu mereka. Heechul terlihat menggebu-gebu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo, Kibum sih anteng-anteng saja, '' aku tidak mau menikah dengan si muka datar ini, aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah ! mom kau mengeksplorasi anak dibawah umur, aku akan mengadu pada lembaga perlindungan anak !'' Kyuhyun mulai berbicara ngawur. Dia kadang suka tertarik pada kegilaan yang dilakukan sang ibu.

'' dasar bodo, mengeksploitasi dan bukan mengeksplorasi. Lagi pula aku sudah terlanjur suka pada Kibum, - ''

'' kalau begitu kau saja yang menikah dengannya !'' potomg Kyuhyun cepat, sekali lagi Heechul menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

'' mana mungkin aku selingkuh dari papamu, jika aku tidak bisa menikah dengan si tampan ini '' Heechul mengerling pada Kibum, Kyuhyun berlagak muntah, '' kau saja yang menikah dengannya, yang penting aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari hahahahaha !'' Kyuhyun rasa ibunya sudah gila, dia menatap sengit Kibum. Kenapa si muka datar ini tidak mengatakan sesuatu ?

'' heh, Kibum cepat katakan sesuatu agar ibuku yang sedikit gila ini waras !'' kali ini sebuah jeweran yang mendarat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

'' aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik nyonya Kim !''

Jangan tanya reaksi Heechul, pria cantik yang menjabat istri dari Park Jungsoo dan ibu dari Kim Kyuhyun itu sudah menari-nari di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun rasa ibunya mulai gila semenjak ditinggal papanya pergi keluar kota.

Kyuhyun merana, kenapa dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang aneh ini, eh bukankah Kibum kesini untuk mengobatinya ? Kyuhyun rasa Kibum perlu mengobati dirinya sendiri sebelum mencoba mengobatinya.

Dengan hati yang membara Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, tidak lupa dengan suara bantingan pintu nyaring. Jungsoo harus memeriksa keadaan pintu itu sekali-kali.

'' jangan heran, dia akan keluar saat makan malam. '' Kyuhyun masih mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan, Heechul benar-benar ibu yang kejam menurut Kyuhyun.

'' jadi Kibum, apa kau benar-benar mau menikah dengan anakku yang pemarah itu ?!'' Kibum mulai berpikir, jika mungkin yang harus dia obati bukan hanya Kyuhyun. Orang-orang ini aneh.

Dia datang untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun, menanyakan beberapa hal. Tapi pria cantik yang dipanggil ibu oleh bocah itu malah menahannya duduk disofa kemudian mengobrol. Sebenarnya hanya Heechul yang berbicara, Kibum hanya pendengar setia. Dari obrolan tersebut Kibum dapat mengambil kesimpulan, Kyuhyun hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang tak terbatas saat ini.

Diam-diam Kibum bersyukur atas hal tersebut.

BERSAMBUNG . . .

HAH,oke chap tiga selesai. Butuh waktu lama karena saat aku membuka notebook mau menulis tiba-tiba tulisannya melayang-layang kayak bayangan mantan. Hahahaha, semoga berkenan kritik saran dipersilahkan

Kecup basah dari Kihyun !

Apa ini masih event DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN ?!

 _NEXT :_

'' _tenanglah, kita akan membuat mereka menyesal !'' / '' apa kau membenci mereka ?'' / '' entahlah, aku hanya ... ingin mereka tau rasanya !'' / '' hyung, sudah lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar Kyuhyun kecilku !'' / ''aku butuh bantuanmu !' / '' apapun untuk kalian hyung !''_


	5. Chapter 5: pintu menuju masa lalu

**FIRE**

 _Kyuhyun itu punya Kibum, dan mereka punyaku didalam fanfction, ini mutlak tanpa protes. Tapi mungkin aku akan berbagi dengan kalian yang ingin_

 _ **B x B ( bsa dibilang boy x boy ), shounen-ai, yaoi dan sebangsanya**_

 _Cerita absurd karen nofie awam hahahaha, tapi sumpah ini imajnasi sendiri bukan nyontek punya orang lain. Apalagi maling !_

 _Miss nofie proudly present !_

 _ **Fire ch 4 : pintu menuju masa lalu**_

 _ **.**_

Kyuhyun bangun saat langit berubah gelap, kamarnya juga dalam suasan gelap mencekam. Pikirannya mulai berkelana kemana-mana.

'' _ini hukuman karena kau sudah membuat masalah '' ini suaran wanita itu, wanita yang enggan Kyuhyun akui statusnya. Dia tidak tau masalah apalagi sekarang. Seingatnya, tadi dirinya hanya menunjukkan nilai hasil ulangan matematika siang tadi. Tapi dengan kejam wanita itu menrobeknya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun kecil malah terkurung disini, gudang bawah tanah yag gelap dan pengap._

 _Kyuhyun bukan bocah cengeng lagi, tapi jika semua menjadi gelap seperti ia jadi takut. Bagaimana jika ada hantu yang keluar dari dalam dinding, atau langit-langit._

 _Jadi yang bisa dilakuantubuh kecilnya hanya diam, meringkuk menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lutut._

'' _aku benci gelap '' bisiknya lirih._

Kyuhyun tersadar saat lampu kamarnya tiba-tiba menyala, paman Shin berdiri di dekat pintu. Tersenyum ramah padanya, '' jam berapa sekarang ?'' tanyanya dengan mata memicing silau.

Paman Shin mengecek arlojinya, '' tepat pukul 19.00 tuan muda'' jawabnya sopan. Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, dia berdiri dari posisinya tidur telungkup. Sedikit meregangkan tubuh. Badannya terasa lengket, dia bahkan belum sempat melepas sepatu dan juga seragamnya. Kyuhyun tidur dalam keadaan seragam lengkap dibadan. Utung saja tas sekolahnya sudah sempat dia lempar kelantai tadi.

Kyuhyun turun tak lama kemudian, dengan badan segar dan wangi. Ia sudah akan menuju ruang makan. Saat dia melihat sekelebat bayangan anak kecil diujung lorong dapur. Seingatnya tidak ada anak-anak dirumah ini.

'' Kyuhyun-ie kemarilah, ayo kita makan bersama '' ini suara papanya, Kyuhyun berjalan riang. Menghambur kearah Jungsoo dan memeluknya erat, '' aku merindukanmu papa !''

Jungsoo tersenyum, dia juga sangat merindukan putranya itu. Tiga hari tak bertemu rasanya rindu sekali. Kyuhyun memeluk papanya erat, persis anak koala yang bertemu induknya. Menempel tak terpisahkan, '' kenapa kalian mesra sekali ?!''

Ini Heechul, merajuk didekat anak dan suaminya. Dia juga ingin diajak berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Kyuhyun nyengir jahil,mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Jungsoo '' papa milikku mom ! dan kami tidak ingin mengajakmu bersama '' Kyuhyun sedang kumat jahilnya, menggoda sang ibu selalu menyenangkan.

Heechul semakin merajuk, dia menarik kursi disebelah Jungsoo kuat menimbulkan suara berderit nyaring, Kyuhyun semakin senang dia tertawa sangat keras '' cih tertawalah sesukamu bocah nakal ! kalian menyebalkan. ''

'' jangan merajuk, kau terlihat menggemaskan saat merajuk '' Jungsoo berusaha membantu, meraih Heechul dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Heechul tersenyum manis, memeluk Jungsoo erat, '' aku mencintaimu papa Kyuhyun !''

'' aku lapar, ayo kita makan mom !'' keluh Kyuhyun, dia menarik kursi disebelah papanya. Tepat berhadapan dengan Heechul disisi lain. Jungsoo mengangguk, dia juga lapar. Dan makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya selalu menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun sudah akan menjumput daging panggang diatas piring jika Heechul tak langsung menghentikannya, '' tunggu sebentar, kita harus menunggunya ''

Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun komak mengerutkan dahi, ' Nya ' siapa yang dimaksud Heechul ? dan Kyuhyun langsung mendesisi jengkel saat tau siapa orang itu.

Itu Kim Kibum, dokter ganteng kebangganaan Sungmin dan menantu idaman Heechul. Kenapa dokter muka datar ini belum pulang ? apa dia tak punya rumah atau dia cuma mau numpang makan, keterlaluan. Bukankah gaji dokter itu besar ?

'' mom, kenapa dia masih disini ?'' Kyuhyun yang mencoba merajuk. Heechul masa bodoh, dia menarik Kibum dan mendudukannya tepat disamping Kyuhyun, '' Jungsoo, ini Kibum. Psikiater yang dimaksud Sungmin, juga calon menantu kita !''

Jangan tanya reaksi tuan Park, Jungsoo hampir saja menumpahkan air yang diminumnya tepat kewajah Heechul. Hei, anaknya masih kecil dia belum pantas menikah !

'' mom, jangan mulai lagi ! papa lihat kelakuan gila istrimu !'' Kyuhyun mengadu, lengkap dengan wajah paling memelas andalan. Heechul memutar bola matanya jengah, senjata andalan Kyuhyun sudah keluar.

'' Heechul apa-apaan ini, Kyuhyun masih kecil dia bahkan belum pantas punya pacar !''

'' Jungsoo, jika Kibum jadi suami Kyuhyun kita tak perlu keluar uang untuk pengobatan !'' jika Kyuhyun punya senjata andalan maka Heechul juga punya, bahkan lebih ampuh. Jungsoo itu baik tapi dia juga punya sisi pelit luar biasa.

Dan melihat Jungsoo yang mengangguk-angguk paham serta Kyuhyun semakin merjuk, sekali lagi yang mulia Kim Heechul menang!

'' baiklah Kibum, aku menyerahkan Kyuhyun kami padamu !'' ucap Jungsoo akhirnya, tak menghiraukan wajah tertekuk Kyuhyun. Dia merasa teraniaya.

'' baik ayah mertua !''

'' PAPA !'' dan Kyuhyun merengek semakin keras. Acara makan malam itu berakhir dengan keributan rutin seperti biasanya. Heechul tertawa penuh kemenangan !

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Kyuhyun masih merajuk, dia sedang duduk meringkuk diruang kerja Jungsoo. Rungan paling tenang di rumah ini. Kyuhyun suka ruangan ini, terasa sangat mendamaikan hati dengan pemandangan langsung ke hamparan hutan hijau dibelakang rumah mereka. Ratusan buku yang berjejer rapi ditiap sisi rak menambah kesan tenangnya.

Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, Kibum berdiri diambang pintu. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk dikursi dekat jendela. Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri bocah tersebut. Duduk tepat disebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

'' ingin bercerita ? aku akan mendengarkan ?''

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sekilas, kemudian kembali pada hamparan hijau hutan dibelakang rumahnya. Kibum ini aneh, apa begini cara menangani seorang pasien ?

'' apa maumu Kibum, kau dokter yang aneh !'' cibirnya pelan, Kibum tersenyum. Senyum simpul tulus yang sarat makna. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa begitu damai. Seakan-akan dia terlahir kembali, begitu suci bersih dan berharga.

'' mungkin Sungmin saem benar, kau dokter hebat '' pujinya singkat, memiringkan kepala kearah Kibum dan memandang dokter itu lekat, '' tapi kau tetap aneh ! tidak ada seorang dokter yang sangat pendiam sepertimu, apalagi kau seorang psikiater hahahahaha ''

Ini pertama kalinya Jungsoo dan Heechul mendengar anak mereka tertawa begitu lepas, tertawa yang benar tertawa. Bukan tawa palsu seperti beberapa minggu ini.

'' aku rasa, menjadikan Kibum sebagai dokter Kyuhyun tidaklah buruk , benarkan ?'' Jungsoo membuka pembicaraan dalam sesi menguping mereka.

Seketika Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya, menepuk dada dengan bangga,seperti ketika Kyuhyun menang lomba beberapa tahun silam '' bukankah aku memang hebat, aku selalu tau yang erbaik untuk anakku !''

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum, mengusak rambut Heechul penuh sayang kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana. Moment mereka terganggu saat paman Shin datang tergopoh.

'' nyonya, telfon dari perancang Min '' disodorkannya telfon itu kearah sang nyonya besar. Heechul sedikit heran, pasalnya Min ah biasanya akan langsung menghubunginya ke ponsel.

'' ne, Minah ada apa ? '' suasana hening sejenak, hingga Heechul tergesa bahkan sedikit berlari keruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi kemudian menggeram marah.

'' _Chulie, apa yang harus kulakukan ?''_ suara sahabatnya begitu putus asa, Heechul menatap televisi lekat kemudian beralih pada Jungsoo. Anggukan Jungsoo adalah lampu hijau untuk tindakannya kemudian, '' tenang lah, aku akan membereskan masalah ini ! perempuan itu belum tau, jika dia sedang berurusan dengan ratu iblis !'' Heechul sedikit mengutip kata-kata Kyuhyun jika dia sedang memarahi bocah itu.

Telfon ditutup, '' tenanglah, kita akan mencari jalan untuk Min-ah !'' kata penenang Jungsoo menjadi kekuatan lebih untuk Heechul. Masih dengan memandang geram layar televisi. Menampilkan berita tentang plagiarisme brand ternama. Salah satunya adalah brand milik Min-ah sahabatnya.

Sudah hampir satu jam, dan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun juga Kibum hanya duduk diam menikmati hamparan hijau hutan dibelakan rumah Kyuhyun.

'' aku ingin bertanya sesuatu ?'' Kyuhyun mendongak, memperhatikan apa yang kira-kira akan ditanyakan oleh Kibum.

Mata mereka bertemu, menyelami kesunyian yang tercipta sejenak, '' apa arti ibu bagimu ?''

Kyuhyun membatu, dia benci topik ini !

'' apa maksudmu ?!'' nada suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi, '' kau pasti tau, mom adalah segalanya !''

''tidak Kyuhyun, bukan tuan Kim yang aku maksud. Aku sudah membaca catatan medismu dari prof Kang. Dan kau selalu menghindari tema ini !'' ini kalimat terpanjang Kibum sejak mereka bertemu. Hanya saja suasanannya tak mendukung.

'' aku perlu tau, kenapa dan ada apa dengan pasienku ? jadi sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa arti ibu untukmu ?''

'' dan aku sudah mengatakannya, ibuku adalah Kim Heechul. Dia ibuku, dan tidak ada yang lain !''

'' bukan, Kim Heechul bukan ibumu, dia seorang pria. Dan pria tidak bisa menjadi ibu ! permainan rolle playermu tidak diterima disini. Kim Heechul adalah sosok ibu yang kau harapkan, tapi dia bukan ibumu !'' Kibum menghela nafas sejenak, Kyuhyun terlalu kuat, '' aku ingin tau tentang ibumu, wanita yang melahirkanmu !''

Kyuhyun merasa dihina, Heechul ibunya !. Dia ibuny dan akan selamanya seperti itu, '' apa maumu Kibum !'' Kyuhyun mendesis marah, '' jika kau datang untuk menghancurkan hidupku sebaiknya kau pergi ! aku tidak memintamu untuk masuk dan mencampuri urursanku !''

Kibum menghela nafas, bentengi Kyuhyun terlalu kuat , akan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyadarkan anak ini. Tentang sebuah konsep keluarga.

'' aku lelah ! '' dan Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan penuh amarah keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum dia mencapai pintu, Kibum kembali mengintrupsi, '' ibu adalah wanita yang melahirkanmu Kyuhyun, ibu adalah dia yang mencurahkan hidupnya untukmu ! ''

'' dan kau harus tau Kim Kibum, wanita itu tidak pernah ingin melahirkanku dan wanita itu tidak pernah sedetikpun mencurahkan hidupnya untukku. Jadi jika kau bertanya siapa yang mencurahkan hidupnya untukku itu adalah Kim Heechul ! dia ibuku ! walaupun dia tidak melahirkanku '' bersamaan dengan kalimat itu pintu besar tersebut dibanting cukup nyaring.

'' aku tau Heechul yang mencurahkan hidupnya untukmu, tapi kau juga butuh konsep yang benar tentang keluarga ! sekejam apapun itu ! kenyataan akan jauh lebih menenangkan jika kita bisa menghadapinya !'' Kibum bermonolog.

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Jungsoo sedang membaca diruangannya saat Heechul masuk kesana, suaminya itu terlihat tak baik. Jadi dengan penuh perhatian Jungsoo membimbing Heechul untuk duduk disofa.

'' ada masalahah ?'' Jungsoo selalu tau apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Heechul. Dia selalu tau meskipun Heechul jarang sekali bercerita padanya.

Heechul semakin menunduk lesu, '' Min-ah menutup tokonya ! kau tau sendiri bukan jika toko itu adalah sumber penghasilan satu-satunya. Dia tadi menangis begitu sedih, aku tak tega. Apalagi sekarang anaknya sedang butuh banyak uang untuk pengobatannya ''

'' terjadi sesuatu dengan toko Min-ah ? bukankah selama ini tokonya baik-baik saja? Bahkan aku pikir toko itu berkembang semakin pesat belakangan ini ?'' itu benar, toko Min-ah merupakan salah satu jajaran toko paling laris di gangnam. Jadi jika toko itu sampai akan tutup berarti ini masalah besar.

'' seseorang berusaha menghancurkannya !'' Heechul terlihat kesal, tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar, '' seseorang mencuri rancangannya dan menerror toko. Orang itu juga mengancam akan menyakiti orang terdekat Min-ah. Pertama Min-ah melawan tapi tibi-tiba saja muncul berita jika dia memplagiat rancangan _I'am_. Pelanggannya pergi. Sponsor hilang lalu semuanya berantakan !''

'' kau mencurigai seseorang ?''

'' iblis wanita sialan itu, siapa lagi ! aku akan meminta tuan Hwang untuk mengugat mereka !''

'' apa bukti yang kau miliki ?'' Jungsoo mengelus lengan Heechul menenangkan, '' jika kau tidak punya bukti apapun, itu artinya kau cari mati. Kumpulkan buktimu lalu tuan Hwang akan menyelesaikan sisanya ''

Heechul terihat berfikir, bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan bukti jika Lee Taeyon yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini ?

'' apa aku perlu bertanya langsung padanya ?'' tanyanya polos, dengan wajah tak berdosa. Jungsoo seketika tertawa keras. Heechul sungguh lucu,bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan cara seperti itu ? Heechul memukul dada Jungsoo cukup keras, ingat Heechul tetaplah laki-laki. Meskipun dalam hubungan mereka, Jungsoo yang selalu dominan.

'' dan dia akan langsung menjawab iya lalu kemudian menyerahkan diri kepolisi begitu ?''Heechul memukul Jungsoo sekali lagi, '' pikirkan cara yang lain ? dan untuk Min-ah, kau bilang ingin membuat brand mu sendiri ? kurasa Min-ah perancang handal ?''

Senyum Heechul terkembang, dia memang ingin memiliki brand nya sendiri tapi mencari partner yang bagus itu sulit, '' kau benar, kau memang pintar. Aku mencintaimu !'' pekiknya girang kemudian segera beranjak dari duduknya. Jungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan pasangan hidupnya bertingkah seperti itu.

Jungsoo melanjutkan kegiatannya, kemudian kepala Heechul muncul lagi di ambang pintu, '' namanya _Qyu_ '' Jungsoo mengernyit bingung ?

'' brandku ! brand ku namanya adalah _Qyu_ ''

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Suasana kantor Jungsoo terlihat lengang siang itu, dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang harussegera diperiksa. Sampai Baekhyun masuk dengan berkas lainnya.

'' wah Baekhyun-ssi sepertinya kau suka sekali melihatku tenggelam dalam tumpukkan berkas ini '' guraunya, Baekhyun tersenyum. Berjalan mendekat kemudian meletakkan tumpukkan berkas baru itu di meja Jungsoo.

'' presdir, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang anda inginkan, sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lee Kangjo bungkam !''

Jungsoo mengalihkan atensinya penuh kepada Baekhyun, '' katakan ?''

'' aku tidak begitu tau, tapi dari sumber yang bisa dipercaya mengatakan jika Lee Kangjoo dan istri keduanya sudah melakukan tindak kriminal ! '' Baekhyun berucap cermat, sesekali melihat pada buku catatan kecil miliknya.

'' kriminal apa ?''

'' sumber ini mengatakan jika anak bungsu mereka tidak mati karena tenggelam, bocah malang itu ditenggelamkan !''

Jungsoo membatu, pulpenya jatuh perlahan, '' anda baik-baik saja presdir ? '' tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Jungsoo berdehem, mengusir kerikil tajam dalam tenggorokannya. Hatinya berdesir, sebuah kebenaran baru terungkap. Tapi dia tidak bisa, jika ini terungkap maka 'dia' juga akan terluka.

'' apa aku harus mengirimkannya kepada pers tuan ?'' Baekhyun bertanya, meminta persetujuan pada langkah selanjutnya. Melihat Jungsoo hanya diam sejak tadi.

'' jangan, simpan berita ini. Cari sesuatu yang lain, penggelapan dana atau apapun ! dan Baekhyun aku harap haya kita berdua yang tau. Kau mengerti !'' Baekhyun mengangguk, Jungsoo masih duduk sebuah figura foto dirinya dan juga keluarga kecil tercintanya. Saat mereka berfoto bersama juga disaat moment liburan mereka. Dan beberapa foto Kyuhyun, saat dia masih kecil sampai sekarang ketika Kyuhyun sudah memakai seragam SMA.

'' mereka tidak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi ! aku janji '' setelah berucap, Jungsoo mengeluarkan handphonenya menekan beberapa angka dan menunggu.

'' carikan aku sesuatu untuk membungkap Lee Kangjo !'' perintahnya entah pada siapa.

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Kyuhyun sedang duduk sendirian disebuah cafe, dia sedang menungu Heechul menjemput. Ibunya sedang melakukan sebuah pemotretan tak jauh dari sana. Pandangannya kembali menerawang saat kejadian disekolah pagi tadi.

 _Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari mobil saat dia melihat Donghae berdiri didepan gerbang, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada paman Shin Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah._

 _Sikapnya acuh, dengan tangan didalam saku celana, Kyuhyun berjalan begitu saja melewati Donghae._

'' _selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ssi ?'' Donghae menyapanya ramah, Kyuhyun berlagak tak mendengar dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Sampai sebuah tangan menyekal pundaknya dan membuatnya berbalik. Itu Hyukjae, adik Donghae. Siswa tingkat dua, wajah Hyukjae tidak tampak baik. Rahangnya mengeras tanda menahan emosi._

 _Kyuhyun tak peduli, dia menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dan kembali melangkah. Hyukjae sudah akan menahan Kyuhyun lagi, tapi Donghae melarang. Dia ingin Kyuhyun membantunya dengan ikhlas tanpa paksaan apapun. Dan jika Kyuhyun menolak maka Donghae bisa apa ._

'' _kau benar Hyukie, dia mirip si bocah. Aku jadi rindu bocah itu, mau menemaniku sepulang sekolah ?'' tawarnya, Hyukjae merengut. Dia ada tambahan pelajaran nanti dan ini sangat penting. Jadi dengan lesu Hyukjae menggeleng, '' aku ada kegiatan tambahan !''_

'' _baiklah jika begitu aku akan pergi sendiri '' kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, berjalan beriringa masuk kedalam areal sekolah._

Helaan nafasnya cukup berat, tidak bisakah orang-orang itu membiarkannya hidup damai sebentar saja ? tidak cukupkah mereka menghancurkan masa kecilnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menyalurkan berton-ton beban berat dipundaknya selama ini. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Kyuhyun masih duduk sendirian melamun, menunggu Heechul. Saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya keras. Ia sudah akan berbalik dan memukul orang ini , tapi begitu menemukan wajah dengan cengiran bodoh milik Changmin Kyuhyun diam. Percuma meladeni Changmin, merepotkan.

'' aku haus sekali '' terangnya tanpa perlu ditanya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa permisi tangan Changmin menyambar gelas minum Kyuhyun yang baru diminum separuh. Menegukknya antusias dan, mengerang kemudian '' apa ini ? rasanya aneh ?'' keluhnya setelah merasakan cairan itu dilidah.

'' caramel machiato '' Kyuhyun menjawab santai,

'' kenapa seperti ini ?'' Changmin protes, '' apa pelayannya lupa menaruh gula, wah ini tidak bisa dibiarkan !''

'' aku memesan tanpa gula '' Kyuhyun terlihat tenang, meskipun wajah Changmin sudah terlihat begitu aneh.

'' wah, seleramu aneh Kyuhyun-ah !'' jawabnya sok prihatin lengkap dengan gelengan kepala dramatis. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati memukul kepala Changmin jika tempat ini sepi.

'' apa kau tidak tau gula itu manis dan menyenangkan '' Changmin masih terus berbicara, dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan tanpa minat sedikitpun '' kenapa tidak suka gula ?''

'' terlalu manis akan membuatmu sakit Changmin ! dan aku tidak suka gula !'' jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya bukan. Alasan kenapa selama ini dia selalu memesan susu plain, kopi tanpa gula dan menolak segala makanan manis lainnya.

Hei kawan, orang seperti Kyuhyun tidak berteman baik dengan gula dan manisan lainnya. Itu bisa membunuhmu !

'' apa yang kau lakukan disini Shim ?''

'' aku sedang menunggu jemputanku, tempat lesku diseberang jalan. Dan saat aku melihatmu aku memutuskan mampir '' jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

'' tapi aku mau pulang dan sedang menunggu ayahku !''

Changmin sudah akan bersuara lagi, tapi ponsel Kyuhyun lebih dahulu berbunyi. Heechul mengirim pesan jika dia sudah ada didepan cafe.

'' aku harus pergi, nenek sihir itu sudah menunggu. Kau mau ikut, kami akan mengantarmu !'' ucap Kyuhyun sedikit malu, pasalnya selama ini dia tidak pernah berteman dengan siapapun. Dia hanya punya keluarganya dan semua orang dirumahnya. Teman tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar orang terdekat Kyuhyun.

Jadi Kyuhyun pikir tidak ada salahnya bukan berbuat baik pada orang yang sudah sering membantumu.

Changmin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias, dia mengekori Kyuhyun dari belakang keluar cafe.

Dan seseorang terlihat tersenyum remeh menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan, menampilkan gulungan selimut tebal dengan Kyuhyun sebagai porosnya. Sebuah langkah pelan mencoba mendekat. Kyuhyun masih berkelana dengan alam mimpinya, meskipun matahari mulai naik dan langit mulai terang.

Biarkan saja, toh ini juga hari minggu, minggu yang menyenangkan untuk bermalas-malasan didalam rumah. Deritan pada tempat tidurnya membuat Kyuhyun terjaga, papanya lah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh mata mengantuknya.

'' kalian mau pergi ? '' suaranya khas bangun tidur, mungkin juga dengan tambahan flu ringan. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak begitu baik, wajahnya sedikit pias.

Jungsoo mengangguk singkat, mengelus rambut Kyuhyun penuh sayang. Heechul ikut duduk disisi lain tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Meletakkan tangan kanannya, memeriksa kening Kyuhyun.

'' kau demam ?'' katanya khawatir, Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Setelah ini dia pasti akan dibuatkan bubur, minum obat lalu disuruh tidur. Padahal dia ingin bermain game sepuasnya siang nanti, '' aku baik mom ! ini hanya flu biasa !'' jawabnya.

Sebelum Heechul menjawab Jungsoo sudah menjawab lebih dulu. Dia hanya meminta Kyuhyun istirahat mungkin setelah istirahat flu dan demamnya akan reda. Dia juga akan menyuruh paman Shin mengantar obat nanti. Setelah itu kedua pria dewasa itu pergi. Mereka bilang ada sebuah acara makan siang dengan klien. Tapi ini bahkan masih jam 8 pagi. Jadi makan siang jenis apa itu ?

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Kyuhyun terbangun lagi saat paman Shin masuk kekamarnya. Kepala pelayan itu membawa nampan, itu pasti sarapan makan siangnya dan juga obat.

'' bangunlah Kyuhyun-ie, ini waktunya makan '' katanya, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Paman Shin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun siang itu. Tuan mudanya, bocah kecil yang dulu selalu menangis ketakutan itu sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Begitu tampan dan manis sekaligus.

Bahkan wajah bangun tidurnya pun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sangat disayangkan jika dulu dia sangat menderita, '' aku akan cuci muka !'' jawab Kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari kekamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar lagi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar. Sisa air masih sedikit menetes dari rambut basahnya. Dia langsung mendudukkan diri dikursi beranda, tempat favorit menghabiskan hari jika libur.

'' dr. Lee menelfon, dia bilang dr. Kim akan datang siang ini ''

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak begitu peduli, fokusnya penuh terhadap makanan dan sosok anak kecil kemarin malam. Anak kecil yang dilihatnya sedang berlari dikoridor dapur. Ngomong-ngomong siapa anak itu ? Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini ?

'' Kyuhyun ? kau mendengarkan aku ?!'' tanya paman Shin lagi karena Kyuhyun terlihat tidak memperhatikan. Dia hanya takut jika bocah ini merajuk jika dr. Kim datang dan dia tidak tau. Kyuhyun benci kejutan apapun, terlebih jika kejutannya dokter datar itu.

'' paman Shin, apa pelayan kita ada yang membawa anaknya ?'' tanyanya lain. Paman Shin memandang Kyuhyun heran, '' kenapa memangnya ?'' paman Shin bertanya ingin tau.

'' sejak kemarin aku terus saja melihat anak itu berlarian kesana kemari ! aku pikir pelayan kita tidak boleh membawa anak bukan ? mom tidak suka anak kecil ! '' jelasnya, menunjuk kearah pekarang belakang dengan garpu yang dipegangnya.

Paman Shin mengikuti arah garpu Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada siapapun disana ?

'' disana tidak ada apapun Kyunie ?''

Kyuhyun sekali lagi memandang arah garpunya, benar disana tidak ada apapun. Hanya pepohonan yang ditanam tukang kebun dan beberapa bunga, tapi tadi dia benar-benar melihat seorang bocah berdiri bersandar pada pohon. Wajahnya menunduk, Kyuhyun tidak begitu melihatnya tadi.

'' tapi tadi aku melihatnya, dia berumur sekitar tujuh tahun dan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tapi bukankah ini hari minggu ?''

'' sudahlah, mungkin kau masih mengantuk. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu karena dr. Kim akan segera sampai ?''

Medengar nama dokter sialan itu Kyuhyun melotot, '' untuk apa dia datang ?!'' pekiknya heboh, dia masih tidak suka dengan Kibum.

'' bukankah kalian ada sesi siang nanti ?'' jelas paman Shin santai, dia sudah mengira jika reaksi Kyuhyun akan seperti ini.

'' aku benci dokter itu, dia selalu mau tau apapun yang sedang kurasakan ! dia terlalu kepo ! '' gerutunya dengan bahasa yang entah apa artinya, paman Shin bukan lagi anak gaul jaman sekarang yang mengerti arti kata-kata rumit seperti ' kepo '.

'' itu memang pekerjaannya Kyuhyun, sama sepertiku yang harus selalu menyediakan kebutuhanmu !''

Kyuhyun mendengus samar, '' kalian berbeda, kau adalah pamanku paman ! dan dia hanya orang yang ingin tau '' paman Shin tergelak mendengar jawaban lucu Kyuhyun. Dia mengusak rambut bocah itu dan menyuruhnya cepat bersiap-siap.

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Jungsoo dan Heechulsedang duduk berhadapan disebuah restoran, mereka berencana menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin akan membantu kelancaran rencana mereka.

''Jungsoo hyung, Heechul hyung apa kabar ?'' mereka berdiri, menyambut seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggu. Choi Siwon, terlihat begitu gagah dengan setelan jas mahalnya. Begitu tampan dan berwibawa.

Mereka berpelukan sejenak kemudian kembali duduk.

'' jadi dimana Kyuhyun ? apa kalian tidak membawanya ? aku sangat merindukan anak itu !'' Siwon tidak sekaku kelihatannya. Nyatanya pebisnis muda itu adalah pribadi yang benar-benar ramah.

'' Kyuhyun dirumah, dia sedikit demam karena flu. Lagipula ini hari minggu, dan siapapun tidak bisa mengganggu jadwalnya dengan xbox dan psp hari ini '' mereka tertawa setelahnya. Mengenang betapa lucunya tingkah anak itu.

'' aku sangat meindukan kalian, sejak kalian pindah dan kita kehilangan kontak ! ''

'' kami juga merindukanmu Siwonie atau kau mau kupanggil tuan Choi !'' goda Heechul

Siwon tertawa, '' jangan seperti itu ? jika tanpa bantuan kalian aku masih Siwon si tukang masak ! ''

Ya, Siwon dulu hanyalah seorang tukang masak sebuah kedai kecil di pinggiran kota. Anak kuliahan miskin yang hidup dari beasiswa. Orangtunya meninggal kemudian dia dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan.

Suatu hari Siwon dipecat karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Hidup sebatang kara dan tidak punya uang, dia hampir saja menyerah dan memutuskan untuk terjun dari atas jembatan. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Jungsoo, yang dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangan saat semua orang berjalan menjauh.

Siwon ditampung didalam flat kecil mereka, hidup berempat dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kecil selalu bermain dengan paman Siwon saat pamannya itu pulang bekerja. Mereka bahagia, kemudian sebuah berita duka menghampiri. Ayah Jungsoo meninggal dan dia diminta pulang. Jadi dengan berat hati mereka berpisah, jungsoo bilang jika Siwon mau dia masih bisa tinggal diflat itu. Sebelum pergi Jungsoo sempat memberi Siwon beberapa lembar won dan mereka berpisah.

Sejak saat itu, Siwon tidak pernah bisa melupakan Jungsoo dan segala kebaikannya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika suatu saat dia akan sukses kemudian membalas semua yang pernah Jungsoo lakukan padanya. Mungkin ini saatnya !

Mereka mengobrol sebentar, menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing. Membahas Kyuhyun yang semakin lama mirip dengan Heechul dan juga betapa rindunya mereka dengan masa-masa indah yang lalu.

'' jadi hyung, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu ?'' kata Siwon langsung, Jungsoo tersenyum. Siwon tidak pernah berubah, '' bantu aku memenangkan tender museum Gangnam mengalahkan grup Lee, dan menghancurkan bedebah Lee Kangjo !''Jungsoo menjawab mantap.

'' apapun untuk kalian hyung, apapun !'' jawab Siwon tak kalah mantap, lagi pula dia juga tidak suka pebisnis kotor macam Lee Kangjo. Bukan rahasia lagi jika pemimpin grup Lee adalah mafia bisnis.

Kemudian mereka berpisah saat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul dua, Siwon masih ada rapat penting. Tapi dia berjanji akan mampir kerumah secepatnya. Mereka berpelukan sebentar dan berpisah diluar cafe.

''Lee Kangjo akan hancur sebentar lagi ! sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan sakit seperti kita '' ucap Jungsoo yakin. Digengamnya tangan Heechul erat kemudian berjalan santai disepanjang trotoar. Mereka ingin berkencan sebentar mumpung Kyuhyun dirumah. Dan sedikit berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan tidak buruk !

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Kibum datang saat Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan xbox nya. Bocah itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan Kibum sama sekali. Barulah ketika Kibum menekan tombol pause pada permainan Kyuhyun bocah itu menyalak keras , '' yak ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!'' ucapnya marah.

Kibum terlihat tak terganggu sama sekali, bahkan dengan santainya dia ikut duduk bersila disamping Kyuhyun, '' ayo bertanding, jika aku menang kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku dan jika kau menang kita batalkan sesi sore ini ?'' tawar Kibum.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, itu tawaran yang menggiurkan, lagi pula dia sedang malas berhadapan dengan Kibum sore ini. Dan juga Kyuhyun adalah raja game, kalau hanya mengalahkan Kibum itu pasti sangat mudah !

'' baiklah, dan kau harus siap pulang dengan tangan kosong !'' Kyuhyun membanggakan diri.

Kenyataannya Kyuhyun harus mau duduk manis diruangan Jungsoo sekali lagi. Dia kalah,kalah dengan sangat tidak elit. Kyuhyun curiga jangan-jangan Kibum selain dokter adalah gamer keren luar biasa dan tanpa celah apapun. Kyuhyun kalah telak.

Jadi dengan mulut menggerutu kesana kemari Kyuhyun akhirnya mau diseret Kibum untuk duduk diruangan Jungsoo seperti tempo hari.

'' apa kau tau arti bahagia Kyuhyun ?'' Kibum memulai pertnyaannya.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir, bahagia ? apa sebenarnya bahagia itu ? apakah seperti ketika Jungsoo dan Heechul menuruti semua keingannya atau saat dia mendapatkan nilai 100 untuk matematika. Tapi saat mendapatkan 100 untuk maematika dia malah dimarahi. Apa itu bahagia ?

'' entahlah, aku bingung apa itu bahagia ? mungkin sesuatu seperti memakan es krim atau saat mom membelikan mainan baru ?''

'' kau pernah merasa bahagia selama ini ?'' Kibum kembali bertanya, mengunci mata Kyuhyun dengan matanya. Menyelami betapa obsidian itu begitu hampa.

'' aku bahkan tidak begitu yakin apa itu kebahagiaan, apa saat aku tertawa itu juga termasuk bahagia ? tapi saat aku menangis dia lebih bahagia. Dia sendiri yang bilang jika aku adalah kesedihan, jika aku ada disisinya maka dia tak akan bahagia, apa aku tak membawa kebahagiaan ?'' Kyuhyun mulai meracau, berbicara apa yang hatinya ingin bicarakan.

'' aku bosan selalu menjadi yang disakiti, mereka memukulku mengurungku dan mencoba membunuhku ! saat aku mencoba melawan mereka terlalu kuat. Lalu saat si pengecut itu hanya diam melihat tanpa melakukan apapun aku mulai membencinya. Dia selalu berbohong padaku, menjanjikan banyak hal dan mengingkarinya ''

'' mereka terus menyakitiku, kemudian memintaku untuk tertawa setelahnya. Aku bingung Kibum ? kenapa menyayat pergelangan lengan bisa membuatku begitu tenang. Apa aku gila? tapi saat aku melakukannya,Rasanya begitu menggairahkan mereka memaksaku kemudian aku mulai menyukainya. '' Kibum mencatat dibuku kecilnya,

'' aku pernah tiga kali menyayat pergelangan tananku saat mom tidur, meminum beberapa butir obat tidur milik papa dan melompat dari atas balkon lantai dua. Aku masih hidup, padahal dulu dia selalu memintaku untuk mati. Aku anak yang baik, saat mereka memintaku untuk lenyap aku akan menurutinya . tapi mereka selalu meminta lebih ''

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, memandang rintik hujan yang turun diluar jendela. Kibum menuliskam self injury pada buku catatanya. Anak ini terlalu banya memendam sesuatu, dan Kibum khawatir jika dia akan meledak suatu saat nanti.

'' aku mulai bosan, tapi aku terlalu mencintai papa dan mom ! mereka terlalu berharga ''

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Kibum masih merenungkan percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun sore tadi, anak itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan kokoh disaat bersamaan.

Ada begitu banyak masalah dan semuanya melebur menjadi satu, Kyuhyun mulai bingung tentang apa itu bahagia, dia tidak tau apa itu keluarga dan juga kebahagiaan . Baginya menyakiti diri sendiri adalah kesenangan. Melihat dirinya terluka dan dilukai adalah kesenangan. Meskipun menurut catatan prof. Kang sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Hanya saja, rasanya akan sanagt sulit menarik Kyuhyun dari kegelapan masa lalu yang masih membelenggunya begitu erat. Butuh banyak tenaga dan air mata untuk mewujudkan itu.

Selain itu Saat dia mengatakan 'bahagia sama seperti memakan es krim' itu sudah sangat jelas, orang dengan Diabetes tipe 1 seperti Kyuhyun, memakan es krim dan makanan manis lainnya adalah fatal. Tapi dengan gamblang Kyuhyun menjawab jika bahagia adalah seperti memakan eskrim dan dibelikan mainan baru.

Dalam konteks tersebut Kyuhyun menjabarkan jika kebahagiaan yang dimaksudnya adalah semu dan lebih cenderung menyakiti diri sendiri. Dia masih bertahan karena ada Jungsoo dan Heechul, jika suatu saat kedua orang itu berpaling maka hidup Kyuhyun berakhir saat itu juga.

Sepertinya Kibum harus berbicara dengan orangtua Kyuhyun besok pagi, ada hal lain yang masih menganggunya. Krena sejak tadi Kyuhyun selalu menyebut ' anak itu ', Kibum ingin tau siapa anak yang dimaksud Kyuhyun ? felling Kibum mengatakan ada gejala lain dalam diri Kyuhyun.

 _Bersambung . . ._

 _Catatan kecil :_

 _Maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini heheheheh ! ternyata menulis sebuah cerita itu melelahkan, apalagi kalau ide entah berlari kemana. Aku harap masih ada yang mau membaca, aku selalu kesulitan menemukan bahasa untuk sesi konseling Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dan untuk momentnya mungkin beberapa chap lagi. Karena Kyuhyun msih sok cuek sih !_

 _Last, kritik dan saran dipersilahkan dan mungkin aku akan kembali pada siklus sebulan sekali update. Semoga saja. Oh dan juga terimakasih untuk yang masih meluangkan waktu untuk mengingatkan update. Juga untuk kalian yang senantiasa review. Aku ini apa sih tanpa kalian #kecup basah Kihyun muachhhhhhhhhh. . . ._


	6. I try

**FIRE**

 _ **Chapter 6 : i try**_

 _Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersama adalah surga !_

 _Present !_

 **.**

Jungsoo mengandeng tangan Heechul begitu erat, seakan jika tangan mereka terlepas maka dunia akan kiamat. Kedua pria dewasa itu sedang berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat. Paman Shin berjalan pelan dibelakang keduanya. Mereka sama-sama diam, membisu karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kim Kibum menelpon kediaman mereka, mengatakan jika ada yang harus dibicarakan mengenai Kyuhyun secepatnya. Maka disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdampingan masih bergandengan tangan.

Pikiran Jungsoo kacau, dan Heechul sama kacaunya. Bahkan ada kantung mata samar dibawah mata lelahnya. Meskipun belum memejamkan mata sedetikpun karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakoninya sampai fajar menjelang, Heechul rela, apapun akan dia korbankan untuk si nakal Kyuhyun. Jangankan waktu tidurnya, bahkan jika ada yang meminta nyawanya sekalipun Heechul rela.

'' maaf karena menganggu waktu istirahat anda tuan ?'' Kibum berucap sopan, dia sadar ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sebuah pertemuan. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan ini penting !.

Jungsoo tersenyum samar, wajahnya tetap begitu tenang meskipun tampak kacau dan lelah. '' tak apa-apa Kibum, jangan terlalu sungkan ''

'' jadi Kibum, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun kami ?!'' Heechul langsung menyela, dia tidak sabar dan kedua pria ini malah mencoba berbasa-basi. Jungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya, menyalurkan ketenangan pada sang ' istri' .

Kibum membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru dari sana. Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Menunggu Kibum membuka suara dan menyampaikan maksud dari semua ini. '' ini laporan Kyuhyun selama ini –'' Kibum akhirnya buka suara, tanpa sadar Jungsoo dan Heechul sama-sama menahan nafas.

'' semuanya baik, perkembangannya menunjukkan kemajuan. Hanya saja ada beberapa point yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda. Begini, menururt pengamatan saya Kyuhyun masih terlalu dalam memendam persaannya dan itu tidak akan berakhir baik. Dia terlihat normal, tertawa, sedih, terluka semuanya mampu Kyuhyun lakukan. Hanya saja – ''

Mata elang Kibum menatap dua orang didepannya lelah, '' dia tidak begitu paham tentang apa itu perasaan sebenarnya, maksudku, dia tertawa tapi kita tidak tau apakah hatinya merasakan kebahagiaan dari tawanya. Dia menangis tapi kita juga tidak tau apakah hatinya ikut bersedih. Mudahnya, Kyuhyun membuat benteng terlalu tinggi untuk hatinya sendiri, orang hanya akan melihat tembok luar benteng yang dibangunnya. Terlihat kokoh, kuat dan permanen tapi kenyataan bisa berkata lain ''

'' jadi apa sebenarnya maksudmu Kibum ? katakan secara lebih jelas ?'' oktaf suara Heechul mulai naik, dia kalut, dia takut dengan kenyataan yang akan disampaikan Kibum setelah ini .

'' perilaku normal Kyuhyun tidak menjamin jika dia benar-benar normal !''

'' maksudmu anakku gila ! apa kau sudah tidak waras Kibum !'' Heechul tetaplah seorang orangtua. Dan ketika mendengar seseorang mengatakan keburukkan anakmu, maka kau akan tetap membelanya dan mencoba buta.

'' Heechul tenanglah, dengarkan dulu penjelasan Kibum '' Jungsoo mencoba menengahi, menenangkan pasangan hidupnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, '' lanjutkan Kibum ''

'' maafkan aku tuan Kim, tapi apakah kau pernah menanyakan bagaimana harinya disekolah ? bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupan akademiknya ?''

Heechul diam, dia mendadak bisu. Dia tidak bertanya karena Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja. Tidak pernah ada yang aneh dengan anak itu ketika pulang sekolah.

'' apa kalian pernah memperhatikan jika sayatan ditangan kirinya bertambah ? apa kalian pernah menyadari jika kantung matanya semakin tebal dengan bagian bawah yang menghitam ? apa kalian pernah sekali saja bertanya ' bagaimana harimu disekolah Kyuhyun ?' , aku pikir tidak!''

Kibum menetralkan suaranya, dia kelepasan. Seorang dokter sepertinya tidak seharusnya mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu pada orangtua pasien. Hanya saja, Kibum bisa ikut gila seperti pasien-pasiennya jika tidak mengatakan ini semua.

Dan melihat kebisuan orangtua Kyuhyun, dia menyesal, '' maafkan aku sekali lagi tuan. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana menyampaikan ini semua pada anda ! Kyuhyun terlihat baik, dia normal itu jelas tapi jika kita terlena dan membiarkan dia bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri maka aku yakin. Kita semua akan kehilangan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya ! anak itu terlalu rapuh, dia bisa kembali pada kebiasaannya dengan melukai diri sendiri jika tidak diperhatikan dengan baik''

'' lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?'' Kibum sudah menunggu kata-kata itu keluar dar mulut Jungsoo sejak tadi.

'' pertama, berikan konsep yang benar tentang semua hal '' suara Kibum melunak, '' jika dia sedih maka minta dia untuk menunjukkan kesedihannya, jika dia senang maka minta dia menunjukkannya dan jika dia merasa tidak suka dia harus mengatakannya. kemudian satu lagi, mungkin ini akan menyinggung anda tuan Kim -''

Heechul mendongak ketika namanya disebut, '' kalian harus memberikan konsep yang benar tentang apapun padanya termasuk tenatang konsep keluarga. Anda ayahnya maka dia harus menganggap anda ayah dan bukan ibu ! karena jika ini diteruskan dalam jangka waktu lebih lama Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa memahami tentang semua konsep dengan sebenarnya'' ucap Kibum mengakhiri penjelasannya. Heechul terlihat termenung sejenak.

Seorang Kim Heechul, dengan begitu gamblang dan sadar menunjukkan pada dunia tentang sisi lemahnya. Sisi yang hanya diketahui Jungsoo seorang, dan itu semua karena anaknya Kyuhyun !

' baiklah kami akan mencoba '' keputusan final Jungsoo sudah keluar dan itu mutlak harus dilakukan. Heechul menghela nafas panjang, perasaannya sebagai ibu mengatakan jika semua yang dikatakan Kibum akan sangat sulit dilakukan terutama meminta Kyuhyun memanggilnya daddy. Kyuhyun itu keras kepala, dan jika dia bilang ' mom' maka akan selamanya ' mom'.

Setelah obrolan singkat beberapa saat mereka pamit, tapi ketika Jungsoo sampai diambang pintu Kibum memanggil, '' tuan Park, apa kau mengenal seorang anak usia tujuh tahun dan mengenakan seragam sekolah disekitar anda ?'' Jungsoo mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kibum.

'' sepertinya tidak? Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyuhyun ?'' Kibum mengagguk, dengan helaan nafas berat.

'' ada yang lain pada diri Kyuhyun, tapi aku masih ragu !'' kedua pria itu akhirnya diam, sampai Heechul muncul lagi dihadapan mereka. Jungsoo berbisik agar mereka saja yang tau, karena jika Heechul sampai tau maka semuanya akan rumit. Setelah sekali lagi berpamitan mereka benar-benar pergi.

Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya, memandang langit-langit ruangan yang putih tak bercelah, '' kau harus sembuh, sembuh seperti dulu ! ini janjiku padamu !''

 _ **Miss nofie**_

'' aku akan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun lebih dulu '' Jungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, setelah melihat bayangan Heechul hilang dari pandangannya dia masuk kedalam kamar. Hari ini melelahkan, dan Jungsoo ingin menyegarkan badan terlebih dahulu.

Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun tanpa berusaha menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Dilihatnya bocah itu sedang bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut tebalnya. Tumben sekali jam seperti ini Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Padahal biasanya bocah itu akan asik bermain dengan peralatan gamenya.

Perlahan Heechul ikut masuk kedalam selimut kyuhyun dan membawa bocah itu kedalam rengkuhan tangannya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Wangi yang khas, masih sama seperti ketika dia kecil dulu. Heechul tak berhenti mencium Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dan mengerang samar. Dia baru saja memejamkan mata ngomong-ngomong.

'' mom, aku mengantuk !'' rengeknya manja, Heechul tergelak. Semakin intens mencium Kyuhyun dan memperkuat rengkuhannya, '' mom, kau membuatku sesak !''

'' cih dasar sombong, awas saja kalau kau datang kekamarku dan mendusal diantara aku dan papamu. Aku akan langsung menendang bokongmu !'' ancam Heechul, Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Ancaman ibunya sunggu tak keren, tapi dia takut !

'' kemana saja kalian, aku menunggu dari tadi dan kalian tidak pulang-pulang ! menyebalkan !'' rajuknya manja.

'' kami ada urusan diluar, dan ini urusan orang dewasa ! '' potong Heechul langsung saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah siap membuka mulutnya, menyela.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dalam, mencoba mencari kebenaran dimata itu, '' baiklah orang dewasa, anak kecil ini mengantuk dan ingin pergi tidur ! jadi mom bisakah mom melepaskan lilitan tak manusiawi ini !?'' keluh Kyuhyun, menepuk tangan Heechul yan melingkar posesif diperutnya.

Heechul teringat perkataan Kibum tadi siang, tentang membuat Kyuhyun faham tentang konsep yang benar '' Kyuhyun, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Mom ? apa kau tidak mau memanggilku daddy karena bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki ?'' tanya Heechul sehalus mungkin, dia pernah bertanya hal yang sama bertahun-tahun silam dan akibatnya Heechul tidak mau mengingatnya. Karena Kyuhyun sedikit sensitif soal ini.

Benar saja, seketika Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya. Memalingkan wajah marah. Kyuhyun selalu tidak suka topik seperti ini.

'' aku ingin tidur mom !'' hanya jawaban itu saja yang keluar, dengan nada sarat akan emosi. Heechul menghela nafas. Sedikit mengendurkan tangannya tapi tidak melepaskannya sama sekali.

'' aku laki-laki, dan kadang sedikit risih saat orang-orang menatapku aneh ketika kau memanggilku. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau memanggilku daddy atau papa seperti papamu ?'' Heechul belum menyerah. Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka, bangkit dengan sedikit kasar.

Pandangan mata itu seakan menohok Heechul, pandangan yang sama ketika mereka menemukan Kyuhyun dahulu. Begitu kelam, sarat kesedihan dan luka '' kau tidak mau lagi aku menjadi anakmu, apa kau sekarang juga membenciku karena memanggilmu 'mom'. Apa panggilan itu begitu menjijikan untukmu !'' Kyuhyun marah.

'' bukan begitu, tapi kau harus mulai mengerti semuanya dengan benar Kyuhyun ! aku laki-laki dan sebaiknya kau memanggilku daddy dan bukan mommy ! ini bisa memperburuk dirimu !''

Mendengar kalimat Heechul, emosi Kyuhyun semakin tersulut, '' jadi maksudmu aku gila, apa menururtmu anak yang kau pungut dari tempat sampah ini gila !'' suara Kyuhyun meninggi, hampir menyerupai sebuah jeritan. Heechul berdiri disisi tempat tidur. Menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya ?

'' lalu apa, kau akan membuangku juga saat aku membuatmu repot, apa kau juga akan mengurungku dan menenggelamkanku saat aku semakin tak berguna ! apa aku begitu tak berharga untuk kalian. Ternyata kalian sama seperti mereka !''

Pintu yang dibanting keras membuat Jungso yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi berjengit kaget. Dengan sedikit terburu dia memakai pakaiannya.

'' Kyuhyun dengarkan aku dulu ? bukan begitu maksudku aku hanya ingin kau sama seperti anak lainnya !''

'' ya, aku memang berbeda. Lalu apa, kau membenciku. Kau membenciku. Kalian membenciku ! lalu apa gunanya aku hidup jika seperti ini !'' Kyuhyun masih menjerit marah di tepi kolam renang, beberapa pelayan mulai berkumpul.

'' tutup mulutmu Kyuhyun, bukan begitu. Aku mohon padamu . . .'' belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara debuman keras membuatnya menjerit histeris. Memanggil siapa saja untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya, anak terkasihnya, harta yang tuhan berikan untuknya baru saja menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri kedalam kolam dibelakang rumah mereka. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berenang, bahkan anak itu takut dengan air yang terakumulasi banyak.

Heechul masih membatu dipinggir kolam, menjerit seperti orang gila, saat suara debuman kedua menyusul. Jungsoo baru saja melompat masuk kedalam kolam. Meyeret tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak bergerak. Heechul membantu mereka naik keatas, para pelayan yang tadi hanya melihat takut kini mendekat dengan handuk dan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

Jungsoo memberikan pertolongan pertama pada anaknya, membuat Kyuhyun terbatuk dan meyemburkan air dari mulutnya.

'' apa yang terjadi ?!'' Jungsoo bertanya , Heechul menggeleng karena dia masih begitu terkejut dengan aksi Kyuhyun barusan. Dengan handuk yang dibawa salah satu pelayannya dia membalu tubuh Kyuhyun. Mendekap anaknya begitu erat. Heechul menyesal sungguh.

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Pagi mereka tidak pernah sekelam ini, makan dalam diam tanpa sepatah katapun dari Kyuhyun. Anak itu masih berbaring dikamarnya, setelah aksi menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam Kyuhyun demam. Demam tinggi yang mengharuskan dokter Park datang kerumah mereka.

Heechul sudah menceritakan semuanya, Jungsoo marah itu jelas. Tapi melihat wajah Heechul yang begitu penuh derita, dia hanya tak tega. Memeluk Heechul yang mulai menangis. Mereka tetap orangtua bagaimanapun keadaannya.

'' selamat pagi '' sebuah sapaan lirih membuat kedua orang dewasa itu memandang kesatu arah yang sama, '' kau oke Kyuhyun ?'' Jungsoo bertanya.

'' ya, aku sudah lebih baik !'' jawabnya dengan senyum polos favorit Jungsoo. Heechul tak ikut dalam percakapan itu, dia masih begitu merasa bersalah dengan kejadian kemarin.

'' mom, kau tidak memberiku ciuman selamat pagi ?'' Kyuhyun mulai merajuk manja, berlagak seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun padanya. Dia hanya tidak suka suasana canggung melingkupi mereka.

'' aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi jangan sekali-kali berani untuk melakukan hal itu lagi !'' ucap Heechul penuh penekanan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _ **Miss nofie**_

'' kenapa paman yang menjemputku ? dimana nyonya Park ? seharusnya hari ini giliran dia yang menjemputku dari sekolah ?!'' Kyuhyun mulai bersungut tak suka, dia sudah sangat berharap bahwa siang ini dia dapat pergi berdua dengan ibunya.

Sudah sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Heechul tak berani mencoba lagi. Dia hanya berharap Kyuhyun dapat paham dengan sendirinya.

Tapi begitu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, bukan ibunya tapi paman Shin yang sudah menunggu didepan mobil. Dia kecewa sebenarnya. Paman Shin hanya menjawab dengan derai tawa. Mendengar suara merajuk Kyuhyun adalah obat manjur baginya. Dari pada melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti tempo hari.

'' jangan tertawakan aku paman !'' sekali lagi dia merajuk, menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan membuang muka, '' maafkan aku Kyuhyun, tapi nyonya sedang mempersiapkan acara peluncuran brandnya malam nanti. Bukankah beliau sudah memberi tahumu semalam ?''

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya, tertawa lucu dan mengangguk dengan semangat, '' aku lupa paman ! baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah paman mengantarku menemui mom sebelum pulang kerumah ?!'' pintanya. Paman Shin tentu saja mengangguk, melihat anak itu begitu bersemangat dan dia tak tega untuk menolak, '' paman, mampirlah sebentar ke toko bunga. Nyonya Park suka tulip !'' katanya semangat.

Jungsoo sedang berkutat dengan berkasnya saat pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan debaman keras. Dilepasnya kacamata baca yang sejak tadi bertengger manis diwajahnya. Meletakkan benda rapuh itu dengan perlahan diatas meja. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan memandang tajam sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

'' apa maksunya ini Park ?!'' itu suara tuan Lee, penuh emosi dan amarah. Melempar sebuah berkas kehadapan Jungsoo tak sopan. Baekhyun dibelakang pria itu, mencoba menjauhkan Tuan Lee dari atasannya, '' tak apa Baekhyun,'' Baekhyun perlahan mundur setelah mendapt perintah. Beralih berdiri disamping kanan Jungsoo seperti biasanya.

'' silahkan duduk tuan Lee, Baekhyun ambilkan teh untuk tamu kita !'' Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar dan berlalu. Meninggalkan dua orang pria yang sedang berhadapan itu. Tuan Lee masih mencoba mengatur nafanya. Menekan gejolak emosi tak tertahan yang siap meledak bagaikan sebuah bom. Dia baru saja kembali dari sebuah perjalan dinas dan mendapat sebuah kabar tak mengenakkan.

Tuan Lee berdecih tak suka, melihat sikap Jungsoo yang terlalu santai, '' apa maksudnya ini Park ?!'' sergahnya langsung, dia tipe orng yang tak terlalu suka basa-basi. Jungsoo tertawa ringan,

'' bagaimana rasanya tuan Lee ? penghianatan tepat di depan mata anda ? apa menyenangkan ? '' tanyanya, ada sebuah amarah dalam mata Jungsoo. Amarah dan luka lama yang terlalu keras untuk dileburkan dlam sebuah kata ' maaf'. Dan Jungsoo adalah seorang tokoh antagonis yang mencoba untuk membalas semua yang dirasakannya dulu.

Tuan Lee mngepalkan tangannya, meredam amarah dan sebuah rasa asing dalam hatinya. Sebuah rasa penyesalan yang selalu coba dia kubur dalam tanpa bekas. '' aku hanya sedang mengingatkan anda tuan Lee, saat kau mengganggu seekor anak singa maka induknya yang akan menerkammu. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, apa yang kau lakukan dulu akan terbalas sebentar lagi. Lukaku dan keluargaku yang pernah kau torehkan akan segera kau rasakan sama sakitnya. Jadi ini hanya permulaan''

Tuan Lee merasa tertohok, dia tak pernah menyangka jika Park Jungsoo akan bisa bersikap dan berkata semengerikan ini. Jungsoo kecil yang dulu selalu memanggilnya paman sekarang sudah dewasa dan sedang berusaha balas dendam.

'' lakukan apapun maumu tapi perlu kau ingat, aku Lee Kangjo. Dan bocah sepertimu tak akan bisa menjatuhkanku semudah itu !''

Jungsoo tertawa setelah tuan Lee membanting pintu ruangannya. Diraihnya map yang dilempar tuan Lee. Membuka berkas itu dan sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

 **PEMBATALAN KERJASAMA**

 **Choi inc. & Lee corp**

Siwon sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Tinggal melakukan beberapa hal dan semuanya akan berjalan baik. Lee corp yang dibangun situa bangka itu akan hancur.

 **Miss nofie**

'' permisi ! '' sapa Kyuhyun ramah ketika membuka pintu. Semua mata kemudian beralih padanya. Menatap kagum pada sosok anak SMA yang berdiri di depan pintu sedikit canggung. Penampilan Kyuhyun biasa, tapi tetap saja semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya adalah hasil karya Kim Heechul. Dan selera Kim Heechul tidak dapat dipandang remeh.

Itulah kenapa ketika berita tentang Kim Heechul yang membuat brandnya sendiri semua orang sudah menantikannya. Beritanya memenuhi semua surat kabar, hampir semua media sosial menampilkan berita yang sama.

'' aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Heechul '' sapanya ramah, bukan Kyuhyun sekali.

'' tuan Kim ada di kantornya Kyuhyun, masuklah !'' ini Jeonghan, salah satu desainer muda kesayangan Heechul. Pria manis dengan rambut sebahu itu tersenyum ramah.

'' terimakasih Jeonghan hyung !''

Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kerja, Heechul sedang berkutat dengan buku sketsanya. Memeriksa beberapa gambar yang dikirim Min ah semalam.

''kau sibuk mom ?'' Heechul menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu dengan cengiran khasnya. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat sumber kebahagiaan kita ketika sedang penat.

Heechul berdiri, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk anaknya begitu erat. Mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun penuh cinta.

'' bagaimana sekolahmu ?'' Heechul bertanya persis seperti yang disarankan oleh Kibum beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, sangat tidak biasa mendengar Heechul bertanya seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum riang, dia merasa ada banyak awan kecil berarak didalam hatinya.

Mereka duduk berdampingan, dan Kyuhyun mulai bercerita dengan begitu bersemangat. Seperti seorang anak sekolah dasar yang bercerita pada ibunya tentang betapa menyenangkannya sekolah. Bercerita ketika mendapat nilai sempurna, bermain bersama seorang teman dalam hal ini adalah Changmin.

Saat makan siang datang mereka keluar dari ruangan Heechul, '' permisi tuan Kim ?'' sela Jeonghan ketika mereka akan keluar.

'' ya Jeonghan, ada apa ?'' tanya Heechul, Jeonghan mendekat. Mengangsurkan sebuah berkas pada Heechul. Melihat ibunya mengernyit bingung Kyuhyun paham, '' aku akan menunggu di cafe sebelah saja mom !''

'' baiklah, mom akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi '' Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum keluar , '' ini tenatang susunan acara malam nanti, apa tidak sebaiknya jika . . . '' dan kesibukan Heechul berlanjut .

Suara dentingan bel menandakan seorang pengunjung membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, sudah lima belas menit dan Heechu belum juga muncul. Mungkin ibunya itu terlalu sibuk. Apa Kyuhyun pulang saja.

'' Kyuhyun ssi, '' Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang berdiri disamping mejanya '' kau sendirian ?'' tanya kakak kelas Kyuhyun tersebut. Donghae tidak sendiri, ada Hyukjae disampingnya. Tangan mereka bertaut begitu erat. tiba˗ tiba Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu, dulu juga dia sepertinya sering digandeng seperti itu. Rasanya hangat tapi hanya bertahan sebentar.

'' Kyuhyun ah ?'' panggil Donghae kembali, saat Kyuhyun tidak merespon panggilan pertamanya tadi. Bocah itu terlihat asyik melamun sedari tadi. Ketika mereka melintas bermaksud untuk mengunjungi sang ibu. Donghae malah melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk sendirian. Dia ingin menyapa meskipun Hyukjae sudah menolak dengan keras.

'' ayolah hyung, bocah ini tidak pantas kau sapa dengan sesopan itu !'' rajuk Hyukjae, Donghae hanya menanggapi dengan senyum simpul. Kyuhyun masih tidak berkata apapun. Dia lebih memilih diam tak peduli pada dua orang ini.

'' tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk batal mengikuti olimpiade itu, aku rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang ditakdirkan untukku '' terang Donghae tanpa diminta, Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah getaran kecil ketika mendengar Donghae mengatakannya.

'' ayolah hyung kita harus cepat !''

'' tunggulah sebentar, nah Kyuhyun karena masalah olimpiade sudah selesai ada baiknya sekarang kita menjadi teman saja. Oke teman, nah Kyuhyun kami permisi dulu sampai jumpa ''

Donghae pergi dengan sedikit diseret sang adik, Kyuhyun masih ditempatnya semula. Dia merenung, apa sikapnya sangat jahat. Saat Heechul datang pun Kyuhyun masih memikirkan perkataan Donghae barusan.

Mereka makan siang dengan sedikit damai kali ini, Heechul sedikit khawatir tapi Kyuhyun berkata jika dia terlalu lelah disekolah dan itu masuk akal. Setelah memastikan segala sesuat berjalan baik di toko Heechul pamit pulang. Dia harus bersiap untuk pembukaan malam nanti.

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di sudut toko sendirian, tadi dia bersama papa dan mommynya. Tapi seseorang memanggil mereka. Menyisakan Kyuhyun sendirian ditengah orang orang yang bahkan tidak dia dikenal satupun. Kyuhyun kadang benci tempat ramai seperti ini.

Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah menolak ikut, dengan alasan lelah dan banyak lagi. Tapi ibunya memaksa. Mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun harus sering sering keluar dan mencari teman. Masalahnya,di tempat ini bahkan tidak ada yang seumuran dengannya. Bagaimana bisa mencri teman ? kadang Kyuhyun tidak habis fikir dengan jalan pemikiran aneh ibunya.

'' kau sendirian ?'' sapa seseorang, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Wajah Kibum seketika menyambutnya. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang ini diman mana.

'' apau kau buta ? atau bodoh ? bukankah tidak ada siapapun disampingku '' jawabnya ketus, Kibum tidak terlalu terpengaruh sepertinya. Terbukti dari dokter muda itu yang malah ikut berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

'' kalau begitu aku akan disampingmu supaya kau tidak sendirian lagi !''

'' terserah padamu !'' Kyuhyun berpaling kearah lain, mencoba mencari keberadaan Jungsoo atau Heechul. Kyuhyun mau minta diantar pulang. Dia lelah melihat begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

'' bantu aku mencari papa, Kibum !'' putusnya sepihak, menarik tangan Kibum membelah puluhan orang yang berkumpul disana.

Kyuhyun menemukan papanya, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang entah siapa. Merajuk dan sedikit merengek. Berhasil, hanya saja kenapa malah Kibum yang mengantarnya pulang !

Papanya memang sangat tidak peka. Kyuhyun akan merajuk besok pagi.

Kyuhyun membisu didalam mobil Kibum, dia marah. Seharusnya kan ayah atau ibunya yang mengantarnya pulang. Bukan malah meminta musuh sepihak seperti Kibum.

'' aku lapar, ayo kita makan sebentar '' itu bukan ajakan, melainkan sebuah perintah. Karena belum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dokter gila itu sudah memarkir mobilnya didepan sebuah tenda pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika selera Kibum hanya seperti ini.

'' cih, dia bahkan tidak mendengar persetujuannku '' gerutu Kyuhyun, saat Kibum meninggalkannya begitu saja didalam mobil. Dan lebih memilih masuk lebih dulu. Kibum tau saja kalau Kyuhyun sudah akan menjerit heboh tadi.

Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kibum tadi. Kedai itu cukup ramai, terbukti dari beberapa kursi yang terisi pebuh. Kyuhyun menemukan Kibum disalah satu kursi pojok kedai. Didepan laki laki itu sudah tersaji dua mangkuk besar sup dan beberapa makanan pelengkap lainnya.

'' makanlah, sup disini paling enak. Aku jamin kau akan berhenti berwajah masam jika sudah memakannya''

Kyuhyun duduk dengan setengah hati, mengangkat sendok karena jujur dia juga sedikit lapar. Di pesta tadi dia hanya makan beberapa cemilan saja. Dan benar perkataan Kibum, setelah sesuap entah kenapa wajah Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Dia suka sup ini rasanya begitu hangat.

Diam diam Kibum memperhatikan dalam diam, ikut tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

 _ **Miss nofie**_

Minggu pagi ini Kyuhyun berencana mengunjungi ibunya di toko. Sudah duaminggu sejak pembukaan dan toko Heechul berkembang sangat pesat. Heechul sudah jarang melakukan pemotretan lagi, sekarang dia jauh lebi fokus pada toko dan juga keluarganya.

'' selamat siang '' sapa Kyuhyun sopan begitu membuka pintu. Udara dingin dari penyejuk ruangan langsung menyambutnya.

Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya kagum. Kyuhyun adalah anak SMA dengan penata gaya sekelas Kim Heechul jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana reaksi setiap orang ketika melihatnya.

'' hai Kyuhyun, tuan Kim sedang keluar sebentar. Masuklah kedalam,apa kau mau minum sesuatu ?'' Jeonghan yang pertama menyapa. Dia adalah satu satunya pegawai di toko yang dikenal Kyuhyun. Mengikuti perintah Jeonghan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kantor ibunya.

Ruangan dengan nuansa biru langit yang segar, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah sebuah sofa besar disudut ruangan. Menghadap langsung ke jalanan Gangnam yang ramai. Kantor Heechul dilantai dua ngomong ngomong. Dari tempatnya sekarang Kyuhyun bebas menyaksikan apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudia ibunya tiba, membawa senuah kantong putih dengan wangi khas kopi. Setelah saling menyapa dan bercanda. Satu jam setelahnya Kyuhyun pamit pulang, Heechul akan mengantar saat pintu terbuka dan Min ah datang.

'' aku akan pulang sendiri mom '' terang Kyuhyun saat melihat raut wajah Heechul yang sarat dengan kekhawtiran, '' aku sudah SMA , jadi tidak akan terjadi apapun !''

Menghela nafas berat akhirnya Heechul mengiyakan keputusan Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun menyesal kenapa menolak ibunya yang ingin mengantar samapai depan pintu karena Saat baru saja membuka pintu keluar, jantung Kyuhyun rasanya mau berhenti. Wanita itu. Wanita terkejam sepanjang hidup Kyuhyun, baru saja keluar dari mobil yang terparkir tak begitu jauh dari toko.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan dunia Kyuhyun rasanya mau runtuh. Mata itu masih sama, begitu terlihat marah saat melihatnya. Dengan senyum sinis dia mendekati Kyuhyun.

'' bukankah kau anak dari si Kim itu ? '' Kyuhyun hanya membisu, matanya masih terkunci pada satu objek.

'' aku tidak menyangka, jika pasangan gay menjijikkan seperti mereka bisa mempunyai anak sepertimu. Tapi aku rasa kalian cocok, sama sama menjijikkan cih ! katakan pada ayah gay mu itu. Jangan pernah bermain main dengan Lee Taeyon jika dia tidak ingin menyesal seumur hidupnya !'' kata Taeyon sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih membatu, perkataan Taeyon barusan berputar dalam memorinya.

'' _menjijikkan !''_

'' _dasar anak sial menjijikkan !''_

'' _anak haram, kau benar benar menjijikkan !''_

'' _aku menyesal melahirkanmu, seharusnya kau mati sejak dulu ''_

Dan entah kenapa memori itu menyeret Kyuhyun begitu dalam dalam imajinasi tak terbatas yang begitu gelap. Segelap malam tanpa bintang. Tak bercelah tak berdasar.

Kyuhyun terduduk begitu saja dipinggir jalan, memutar setiap memoar perkataan Taeyon baru saja dan yang berasal dari masa lalu. Semuanya sama, terasa begitu menyakitkan . tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meremat kemejanya begitu erat, dadanya terasa sakit seperti terbakar.

Dan sebelum kegelapan benar benar merenggutnya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara tertahan Heechul yang melafalkan namanya. Setidaknya dalam gersangnya hati Kyuhyun dia masih punya Heechul yag membawa sedikit oasis kehidupan didalamnya. Kyuhyun patut bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia bisa sedikit tersenyu sekarang .

 _Bersambung . . ._

Oke akhirnya terupdate juga. Maafkan aku karena menelantarkan cerita ini untuk waktu yang sangaaaaaaat lama heheheh

Real life memang sibuk hanya saja kadang imajinasi mengembara entah kemana. Dan jika sudah sepeti itu maka kalian bisa tebak sendiri. Dan juga kemarin laptop yang biasa aku pakai sedikit error. Ini juga masih error tapi tidak separah kemarin.

Jika masih ada yang menunggu sekali lagi maafkan aku !

Last kritik saran please

Love and hug Kihyun . . .


	7. its begin now !

**FIRE**

 _ **Chapter 7 : it's begin now !**_

 _ **Family, hurt, drama and lil bit romance**_

 _ **Present !**_

 _ **.**_

''anda memanggil saya, saem ?'' tanya Donghae dari ambang pintu. Ini masih jam pelajaran tapi staf sekolah mengatakan jika guru Hwang ingin menemuinya secepat mungkin. Jadi disnilah Donghae, ruang guru lantai satu.

Guru Hwang mempersilahkannya masuk, duduk disebuah sofa didalam ruang guru. Donghae hanya mampu menatap bingung. Pasalnya wajah sang guru terlihat lain dari biasanya. Seperti baru saja menang lotre jutaan won. Bahagia yang terlalu terlihat jelas.

'' apa ada sesuatu saem ?''

Donghae khawatir, dia memang murid berbakat dan pintar. Kesayangan semua guru dan kebanggaan sekolah. Apa dia membuat kesalahan hari ini ? tapi itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan datang setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

'' apa yang kau lakukan pada si sombong Kim itu ?'' Donghae mengernyit bingung. Kim siapa ?

'' maksud anda saem ? saya benar benar bingung sekarang ?'' karena jujur Donghae memang sangat bingung dengan sikap guru paruh baya ini.

Guru Hwang malah tertawa begitu keras, membuat segelintir guru yang ada didalam ruangan menatap bingung.

'' tentu saja si Kim Kyuhyun, putra model terkenal yang super sombong itu ? '' guru Hwang baru saja mengatai Heechul '' apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia bersedia menjadi tutormu untuk olimpiade sains bulan depan ?''

Wajah Donghae menyiratkan keterkejutan, bukankah dia sudah menyerah dengan adik kelasnya itu. Karena Donghae rasa Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala. Lagipula bocah itu terlihat kurang nyaman berada didekatnya. Dan Donghae tidak mau egois dengan terus memaksanya.

'' tidak saem, saya sudah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika saya mengundurkan diri '' Donghae patut meluruskan beberapa hal.

Tapi reaksi guru Hwang malah semakin tak terbaca, beliau tertawa keras '' apa maksudmu, dia baru saja menemuiku dan mengatakan jika dia bersedia menjadi tutormu untuk persiapan olimpiade '' terang guru Hwang melihat ekspresi bingung muridnya.

'' anda pasti salah, dia menolak '' kukuh Donghae dengan pendapatnya tentang Kyuhyun yang menolak membantunya.

'' tidak anak bodoh, '' guru Hwang memukul kepala Donghae karena kesal. Anak ini benar benar lamban. Apa bisa menang ? sekarang guru Hwang jadi sedikit meragu, '' dia mau membantumu !'' lanjutnya

Donghae terbelalak, dia tidak menyangka jika ini nyata dan bukan gurauan. Benarkah Kyuhyun mau membantunya ?

'' jadi bersiap siaplah, aku rasa kau akan kesulitan menyamai bocah itu. Kau memang pintar, tapi dia berada jauh diatas levelmu Donghae. Dia berbakat, mungkin dia adalah rengkarnasi Enstein ''

Donghae hanya mampu menangguk, dia jadi minder. Apa benar Kyuhyun sehebat itu ? wah ini menyeramkan.

'' aku yakin kau bisa menang jika dengan bantuan Kyuhyun, masalah jadwal dan segalanya kau tanyakan sendiri pada Kyuhyun. Ingat Donghae kau harus menang dan keluar dari sana. Ini satu satunya kesempatanmu. Jika kau menang ayahmu tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun. Ini ajang nasional dan dia tidak akan mempermalukan keluarganya yang terhormat bukan ? '' tanya sang guru sedikit ambigu.

Donghae mengangguk, guru Hwang benar, ini satu satunya kesempatan. Dia harus membawa Hyukjae keluar dari neraka itu. Mereka harus bebas.

'' terimakasi saem, aku tidak tau bagai mana jadinya jika tidak ada anda '' ucap Donghae penuh syukur, dia anak yang tulus. Oleh karena itu guru Hwang dengan senang hati memabantunya. Lagi pula sedikit banyak dia tau tentang kelamnya keluarga Lee.

Mereka pernah menjadi tetangga bertahun tahun silam. Dan dia masih ingat segala jerit tangis dari ruamah megah tersebut.

Donghae pamit setelah membungkuk dalam dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia bersyukur sekali. Mungkin memberi tahu Hyukjae tidak ada salahnya.

 _Fire_

Donghae berlari menuju atap sekolah, biasanya jika jam istirahat seperti ini adiknya itu ada diatap. Tidur siang.

Dan benar saja, begitu Donghae membuka pintu. Angin segar langsung menerpa wajahnya. Tempat terbaik untuk pemalas seperti Hyukjae tidur siang, dia mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari sosok adiknya diatas atap. Dan Donghae menemukannya. Hyukjae sedang berbaring beralas tangan dengan beratap langit cerah siang itu.

Tanpa pikir panjng Donghae menghampiri sosok adiknya. Berdiri tepat diatas wajah terpejam sang adik, kemudian mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Entahlah sepertinya ini sebuah kebiasaan yang aneh untuk sepasang kakak dan adik ?

Sedikit terkejut Hyukjae langsung membuka matanya, mencari tau siapa yang seenak hati sudah menciumnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan entah siapa yang memulai. Tangan Hyukjae terulur. Meraih helaian rambut kakaknya dan mendekatkan bibir mereka lagi. Sebuah lumatan kali ini.

Seakan tak memperdulikan status mereka, ciuman panas dua bersaudara itu terus berlanjut. Tanpa menyadari jika ada sosok lain yang berdiri di balik tembok. Berdecih pelan, dengan senyum mengejek. Bukankah kesempurnaan semu Keluarga Lee patut diacungi jempol.

'' apa yang kau lakukan hyung ?'' rajuk Hyukjae saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Hyukjae bangun dari tidurnya kemudian duduk berdampingan dengan sang kakak. Angin musim semi berhembus perlahan menerpa wajah mereka.

Hyukjae menatap bingung kakaknya yang tersenyum aneh, '' ada apa denganmu ? kau terlihat seram Donghae ?''

Donghae berputar dan mengahdap Hyukjae, menangkup wajah tirus sang adik kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecupan kecil disana. Dia bahagia, benar benar bahagia. Sebentar lagi impian adiknya dapat terpenuhi.

'' sebentar lagi kau bisa menari sesuka hatimu, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji padamu jika kau bisa menari lagi !'' kata kata Donghae terdengar begitu dalam, direngkuhnya tubuh sang adik. Memeluk erat tubuh itu. Hyukjae sendiri hanya dapat terdiam, dia bingung dan semua kata kata Donghae begitu ambigu baginya.

Tapi dari kecil Hyukjae selalu percaya, jika hyungnya ini tidak pernah ingkar janji padanya. Apapun yang dikatakan Donghae untuknya, pasti akan terjadi tak lama kemudian.

Tugas Hyukjae adalah percaya pada Donghae, dan tugas Donghae adalah menjaga kepercayaan Hyukjae. Begitulah selama ini kehidupan mereka berjalan. Dan akan terus seperti itu. Karena dari dulu mereka hidup untuk menguatkan satu sama lain. Begitulah mereka bertahan dalam neraka yang di sebut ' Keluarga '.

 _Fire_

'' dari mana saja, aku mencarimu ? '' Changmin langsung bertanya menuntut begitu melihat Kyuhyun masuk dalam kelas.

Kyuhyun bersikap acuh, begitulah pertemanan mereka berjalan sejauh ini.

'' aku menemui guru Hwang '' jawab Kyuhyun begitu duduk dikursi sebelah sepenuhnya benar dan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

'' apa kau tau Chang, jika kesempurnaan itu tidak pernah ada. Tidak benar benar ada seseorang yang sempurna, yang ada hanyalah mereka yang mencoba menjadi terlihat sempurna'' kata Kyuhyun ambigu, Changmin mengernyit bingung. Apa sahabat barunya ini baru saja terbentur atau sesuatu? Kenapa kata katanya begitu sulit diartikan.

Dengan tak ambil pusing, changmin mengeluarkan sekotak susu rasa plain seperti biasa. Menaruhnya didepan Kyuhyun, tak butuh waktu lama susu itu sudah berada dalam genggaman sang teman baru.

Kyuhyun menghisap susunya dalam diam, matanya lurus memandang jauh ke langit biru. Begitu biru seakan terlihat sempurna. Tapi siapa yang akan mengira jika awan mendung bisa saja datang. Kapanpun tanpa pernah terkira.

Kyuhyun menerawang, tersenyum miring dengan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mungkin dia gila karena mau membantu tapi setidaknya dia mendapatkan hadiah yang setimpal untuk itu.

 _Fire_

Jungsoo sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas kerjsama, saat Bekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

'' tuan Park , kiriman khusus '' ucap Baekhyun, meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat kehadapa Jungsoo '' mereka bilang ini yang anda butuhkan '' lanjutnya, sebagai seorang sekertaris pribadi dan juga tangan kanan, Baekhyun tau dimana dia harus menempatkan diri.

'' terimakasih Baekhyun, dan patikan aku sendirian saat ini ''

Baekhyun menangguk patuh, dia sudah bekerja dengan Jungsoo sangat lama. Bahkan sejak perusahaan ini berdiri. Baekhyun sedikit banyak tau bagaimana latar belakang kehidupan bosnya.

Setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu dan memastikan segala sesuatu aman, Jungsoo dengan perlahan dan begitu hati hati merobek amplop tersebut. Didalamnya berisi beberapa berkas dan juga foto. Sebuah seringai yang tidak pernah terpikir dapat diciptakan seorang Park Jungsoo, terpatri begitu fasih pada wajahnya.

'' kau benar benar dalam masalah tuan Lee'' lafalnya begitu penuh penekanan. Seorang kepala keluarga tidak akan tinggal diam jika salah satu dari keluarganya disakiti orang lain, bukan ?

 _Fire_

Donghae melongok sebentar kedalam kelas adik kelasnya. Dia mencari Kyuhyun ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, '' maaf, apa kau tau dimana Kim Kyuhyun ?'' tanyanya pada seorang teman Kyuhyun

Teman sekelas Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, ini jam istirahat kedua dan kelas begitu ramai. Dia ragu bisa menemukan si pendiam Kyuhyun disini. Tapi tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Changmin yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

'' Changmin ah, kau lihat Kyuhyun ?'' sedikit berteriak, karena suasana kelas yang riuh. Changmin menggeliat sebentar. Menguap kemudian merenggangkan tubuh dan kembali berbaring.

'' dia ke perpustakaan !'' jawab Changmin sebelum kembali terlelap.

'' dia di perpustakaan sunbae '' teman Kyuhyun menyampaikan, padahal Donghae juga sudah bisa mendengar langsung tadi.

Dengan sopan donghae mengucapkan terima kasih, teman sekelas Kyuhyun terkagum dengan atitude yang ditunjukkan Donghae barusan. Siswa teladan memang berbeda. Tapi untuk apa sunbae itu mencari Kyuhyun ?

Perpustakaan terlihat ramai jika saat istirahat seperti ini, biasanya Donghae jarang ke perpustakaan ketika istirahat. Hyukjae bukan seseorang yang akrab dengan ruangan sepi penuh buku seperti ini. Donghae mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Dan dia menemukannya, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berdiri didepan rak buku sains. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Dibawah kakinya tertumpuk beberapa buku tebal. Mungkin buku yang sudah dipilihnya.

Donghae berjalan mendekat, '' Kyuhyun ah, '' sapanya pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Menemukan Donghae dengan senyum malaikatnya.

'' hm '' jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan buku ditangan.

'' aku sudah diberi tau guru Hwang, dan aku berterima kasih sekali kau mau membantuku. Ini benar benar bantuan yang tidak akan pernah dapat aku lupakan '' ucap Donghae tulus.

Kyuhyun masih diam, dia mendengar hanya saja terlalu malas merespon ucapan sunbaenya itu.

'' jangan salah paham, aku membantumu karena aku peduli pada reputasi sekolah. Karena jika tidak aku tidak akan ambil pusing, '' setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suara.

'' aku sudah memilihkan beberap buku untukmu, ini dapat kau gunakan sebagai referensi awal nantinya. Kita hanya akan bertemu saat istirahat diperpustakaan seperti saat ini. Aku tidak suka ada gangguan selain ketika waktu yang aku tentukan. Jadi jangan sekali kali menyapaku ketika kita tidak sedang dalam bimbingan. Selebihnya akan aku beri tau lagi nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Jangan lupa kau harus membaca buku buku ini '' terang Kyuhyun panjang lebar, belum sempat Donghae menjawab dia sudah melenggang pergi.

Donghae manatap setumpuk buku yang teronggok dibawah kakinya, meringis melihat betapa tebalnya buku itu. Tangannya terulur kebawah, mengambil sebuah buku. Begitu Donghae membuka lembar pertama. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

'' dia tidak seburuk itu '' ucapnya entah pada siapa, dihalaman awal buku matematika terebut sudah terdapat beberapa catatan kecil pada sebuah sticky note yang tertempel disana. Catatan tentang poin penting materinya.

Donghae membuka buku kedua, dan terdapat hal yang sama. Senyumnya semakin melebar. Kemungkinan besar, Kyuhyun sudah duduk lama di sini. Mencari buku untuknya dan menandai yang penting. Supaya Donghae semakin mudah untuk belajar. Entah rasa dari mana, tapi hati Donghae menghangat.

Dia merasakan kehadiran adik kecilnya dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Dan seandainya saja Donghae tau tetang kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, maka dapat dipastikan semua akan terasa berbeda.

 _Fire_

Saat ini masih pukul tujuh pagi dihari munggu yang tenang. Kyuhyun masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Matanya terbuka, hanya saja tubuhnya masih malas untuk bergerak. Alhasil sejak satu jam yang lalu dia hanya berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

Ibunya sudah pergi, katanya akan mengurus toko. Karena jika hari minggu seperti ini, biasanya toko akan ramai pengunjung. Ibunya juga berpesan, jika mungkin Kyuhyun bosan dirumah. Dia bisa datang menyusul Heechul ke toko.

Diatas meja samping pintu kamar mandi sudah tersusun baju siap pakai pilihan Heechul. Ini kebisaan Kyuhyun dari kecil, dia akan selalu disiapkan pakaian siap pakai oleh ibunya. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak bisa memilih sendiri, tapi ada rasa hangat yang menyenangkan ketika mengenakan baju yang sudah disiapkan Heechul.

Dari mulai celana dalam, jeans, atasan kemeja ataupun kaus casual dengan jaket. Semua tersedia dan tinggal pakai. Kyuhyun teramat dimanjakan ibunya.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu membuyarkan angan angan setengah mengatuk Kyuhyun, '' masuk '' katnya, dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

Ketika pintu dibuka , Kyuhyun bersungut kesal, '' apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi dirumahku, apa kau sebegitu kurang pekerjaan KIM!'' kata Kyuhyun ketus dengan menekankan pada kata Kim. Seakan dia sendiri bukan seorang Kim.

'' aku menjemputmu, ini minggu pagi yang cerah dan kau hanya berbaring seperti seorang pasien rumah sakit '' Kim Kibum dan mulut datarnya yang seksi di minggu pagi, '' bangunlah, dan ayo kita olah raga, badan kurusmu butuh sedikit bergerak ''

Kyuhyun mengerang jengkel,'' tubuh kurusku terlalu rentan jika diajak olah raga Kibum, aku takut jika mereka lepas nantinya !'' keluhnya sedikit merajuk.

Kibum mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun ketika bocah itu semakin merapatkan selimutnya, '' cepatlah bocah, jangan merusak minggu pagiku yang berharga dengan rengekanmu !''

'' aku tidak mau !'' jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam selimut, Kibum berdecak sebal. Anak manja ini perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran. Sebuah seringaian seksi melekat pada Kibum. Dia tau cara paling ampuh membawa Kyuhyun keluar di minggu pagi seperti ini.

'' benar kau tidak mau bangun ?''

'' tidak, dan tidak akan pernah !''

'' baiklah, jika kau tidak mau bangun dan olah raga, tidak masalah. Kita bisa berolah raga diatas ranjangmu jika kau memaksa '' jawab Kibum, melepas sepatunya dan mulai masuk kedalam selimut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu saja berteriak heboh, memanggil siapa saja yang ada di rumahnya. Naas kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi. Jadi dengan kecepatan cahaya Kyuhyun melompat turun dari dalam selimut kemudian berlari masuk kamar mandi dengan umpatan '' sialan kau Kim Kibum ! '' yang terakhir adalah suara debaman pintu.

Kyuhyun berakhir mengikuti Kibum pagi itu, mereka berlari ditaman dekat rumah Kyuhyun. Kibum terlihat santai berlari sedangkan Kyuhyun kepayahan mengikuti dibelakang. Kyuhyun memang tidak dianjurkan olah raga berat karena diabetesnya, dan dia memang sedikit lemah dalam gerak fisik.

Karena untuk penderita diabetes tipe satu sepertinya, olah raga adalah hal yang sulit. Kyuhyun bergantung pada insulin sejak dia lahir. Penyebabnya pankreasnya tidak dapat memproduksi insulin secara otomatis. Insulin dalam tubuh didapat dari proses injeksi . jadi ketika tubuhnya terlalu lelah, secara otomatis sistem dalam tubuh Kyuhyun akan terganggu.

'' berhenti Kim, kau mau membunuhku hah !'' Kyuhyun menyalak galak, diasudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Tubuhnya lemas.

'' itu karena kau kurang olah raga bodoh, karena kau tidak pernah bergerak '' ejek Kibum, dari ujung jalan.

Kyuhyun tidak bohong, dia tidak dapat bergerak karena lemas. Padahal pagi tadi paman Shin sudah membawakan injeksinya. Biasanya walaupun beraktivitas keras kyuhyun masih bisa bertahan. Apa benar tubuhnya terlalu lemah karena jarang bergerak ?

Kibum merasa iba, dia berbalik mendatangi Kyuhyun yang terduduk begitu saja di atas tanah.

'' naiklah anak manja, aku akan menggendongmu pulang '' tawar Kibum, Kyuhyun memicing curiga. Jangan jangan ketika dia sudah naik keatas punggung Kibum lalu dia akan dibawa lari entah kemana. Kyuhyun begidik sendiri atas pemikirannya barusan.

Kibum menghela nafas , '' naiklah, lagipula aku masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak melukaimu. Ayahmu terlalu menyeramkan '' ungkap Kibum bersungguh sungguh.

'' papa orang yang baik Kibum, tapi jika kau takut padanya apa boleh buat. Dia memang punya aura iblis yang lebih hebat dari mom'' Kyuhyun membenarkan, Jungsoo memang baik. Tapi sekali dia marah kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkannya.

'' yang aku maksud adalah Kim Heechul ayahmu, berhenti memanggilnya mom Kyuhyun ! kau merusak konsep dasar dalam dirimu''

'' berhenti merusak kehidupanku Kibum ! itu bukan urusanmu ''

'' hah, tidak ada untungnya berdebat denganmu. Aku bersungguh sungguh. Kau harus merubah konsep pikirmu sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun. Atau semua bisa menjadi semakin buruk '' Kibum mencoba mengalah. Dan hasilnya adalah Kyuhyun yang terdiam sesaat.

'' cepat jalan bodoh, aku lapar dan mau makan !'' balas Kyuhyun kemudian, mengalihkan topik. Sudah dikatakain dari awal, Kyuhyun benci pembahasan seperti ini.

Kibum tak lagi membalas, dia mengangkat berat tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Mereka berjalan pelan pulang.

'' apa Heechul tidak pernah memberimu makan, kenapa badanmu sangat ringan ?'' sebuah tepukkan keras dibahu didapat Kibum sebagai balasan.

Kyuhyun masih memikirkan semua perkataan Kibum, dia sadar jika tak seharusnya memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan ' mom'. Itu terlalu feminis, meskipun Heechul berperan cukup besar sebagai ibunya.

Hanya saja, mengubah kebiasaan itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bukan.

Dan lagi, Heechul adalah sosok ' ibu ' terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Kyuhyun. Walaupun fisiknya seorang pria tapi semua perhatian dan kasih sayang Heechul begitu tulus dan menenangkan. Layaknya kasih sayang sosok ibu.

'' apa aku begitu rusak Kibum ?! ''tanyanya lirih, selirih hembusan angin pagi itu. Kibum mendengar, tapi dia hanya mengeratkan gendongannya pada Kyuhyun agar bocah itu tidak terjatuh.

Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya, dia mulai rusak. Masalahnya dia takut, karena segala sesuatu yang rusak cepat atau lambat akan ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

'' aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi sepulang sekolah, ada beberapa hal yang akan kuperlihatkan padamu '' Kibum pamit pulang setelahnya, mengusak lembut rambut Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dipuncak kepala bocah itu.

Kyuhyun terkesima dengan sikap Kibum, entah kenapa Kibum terlihat keren sekali.

'' kau tidak rusak Kyuhyun, karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu rusak'' bisiknya sebelum benar benar meninggalkan kediaman Park

Kyuhyun masih mematung, semenit kemudian, '' kenapa dia kurang ajar sekali padaku. Ini pelecehan anak dibawah umur ! PAMAN SHIN ! '' teriak Kyuhyun heboh, wajahnya merah merona. Entah karena malu atau marah. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tau.

 _Fire_

Park Jungsoo terlihat begitu berwibawa pagi itu, dia mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna pastel dengan celana kain. Penampilannya tidak memperlihatkan jika dia sudah berada di awal 40 tahun. dia ada janji dengan seseorang.

Itulah kenapa pagi pagi sekali, Jungsoo sudah keluar rumah. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah amplop coklat tempo hari. Rencananya berjalan cukup lancar sejauh ini. Sedikit shock therapy untuk Lee Kangjo, Jungsoo rasa tidak ada salahnya.

Sudah terlalu lama tua bangka itu hidup tenang, sekarang api dendam baru saja dikobarkan. Hanya butuh menunggu angin supaya api berkobar semakin besar kemudan membakar semua yang menghalanginya.

Lee kangjo dan seluruh keluarganya harus merasakan api dendam itu.

'' maaf aku terlambat hyung '' sapa seseorang. Jungsoo tersenyum ramah

'' aku punya sesuatu untukmu Hankyung ah, dan kau pasti akan menyukainya !'' tanpa basa basi, Jungsoo mengangsurkan amplop sejak tadi berada dihadapannya.

Hankyung Tan, seorang pemimpi redaksi sebuah stasiun televisi terkemuka di Seoul. Sahabat semasa sekolah Jungsoo dan Heechul. Saksi mata betapa kemalangan tak hentinya menimpa sang sahabat.

'' ini hebat hyung, dari mana kau mendapatkannya ?''

'' seseorang yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu ?''

Hankyung menyesap kopinya sebelum menjawab, '' apapun untukmu hyung !''

'' aku ingin seluruh dunia tau tentang berita ini, setidaknya buat semua seolah olah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Jangan terlalu muluk, hanya sebuah kejutan kecil untuk tuan Lee '' Jungsoo mengakhiri kata katanya dengan sebuah senyum miring.

'' apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, hyung ?'' Hankyung sedikit khawatir, pasalnya Lee Corp adalah sebuah perusahaan besar dan sering kali berhubungan dengan pemerintah. Hankyung hanya tidak mau semua memburuk kemudia berimbas pada mereka.

Tapi mendapat anggukan mantap dari Jungsoo, Hankyung hanya bisa pasrah. Dia pernah berhutang budi pada orang ini, dan sepertinya sekarang adalah waktunya untuk membayar semuannya.

'' tentu, aku akan memberimu kabar kapan ini akan dikeluarkan, kau harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuknya ?!''

'' siap tidak siap aku tetap harus siap. Untuk keluargaku !''

Mereka berjabat tangan setelahnya, Hankyung pamit terlebih dahulu karena dia akan menyusun sebuah berita headline esok hari.

Jungsoo bersandar pada kursinya, dengan satu kaki bertumpu pada kaki lainnya, '' musim semi akan berakhir sebentar lagi, dan musim gugur sepertinya akan menyenangkan ? apa perlu mengajak Kyuhyun camping ?'' monolognya entah pada siapa ?

Heechul sedang memilah beberpa sketsa yang dikirim Min ah padanya, sejak mereka bekerja sama. Min ah selalu rutin mengirim rancangan gambar setiap seminggu sekali. Tugas Heechul adalah memilih, mana yang akan dikeluarkan dan mana yang akan disimpan.

Ponselnya berdering, sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

'' halo '' sapanya

'' _hyung, aku mendapatkannya''_

'' bagus sekali , apa ada yang melihatmu ?''

'' _jangan bercanda, aku bekerja dengannya sudah sangat lama. Besok mereka mengeluarkan rancangan baru. Lihat dan perhatikan hasilnya. Kau akan terkejut !''_

'' baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu, Minki !'' komunikasi dua arah itu berakhir. Heechul menyangga dagu diatas meja. Besok Lee Taeyeon akan terkejut, itulah akibatnya jika bermain dengan Kim Heechul. Ketika kau mengusik miliknya, maka dia akan menghancurkan milikmu. Sebuah prinsip teguh yang dipegang Heechul sejak lama.

Minggu yang lalu dia membuat Kyuhyun tumbang, entah apa yang dikatakan penyihir itu. Sampai sampai Kyuhyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah trotoar. Hanya saja, tidak ada orang tua manapun yang akan tinggal diam ketika anaknya diganggu, begitu juga dengan Heechul. Jadi jika Taeyeon mampu membuat Kyuhyun pingsan begitu saja, maka Heechul mampu membuat Taeyeon pingsan dalam waktu yang lama.

 _Fire_

Seperti perkataan Kibum kemarin, hari ini dia benar benar menjemput Kyuhyun disekolah. Setelah mengajari Donghae tentang beberapa materi , dan Kyuhyun akui, Donghae memang pintar, hanya butuh sekali dia berkata Donghae sudah mampu memahaminya. Dia lelah sungguh.

Begitu bel tanda pulang berbunyi, hampir semua koridor sekolah penuh dengan hilir mudik siswa. Kyuhyun menemukan Kibum berdiri sok keren disamping mobilnya. Pada kenyataannya Kibum memang keren, terbukti dari teman wanita Kyuhyun yang memandang Kibum penuh puja.

'' jangan banyak gaya Kibum, cepatlah. Aku lelah !'' Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, melihat aksi tebar pesona tak penting dokter muda itu.

Mereka berkendara melewati pusat kota menuju daerah pinggiran, pemandangannya menyenangkan. Banyak pohon, ladang dan bentangan alam lainnya. Kyuhyun terpukau. Dia jarang melihat yang seperti ini di Seoul. Biasanya hanya ada gedung pencakar langit dan baliho baliho raksasa.

'' kita mau kemana Kim ?'' Kyuhyun bertanya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

'' sebuah tempat '' jawab Kibum singkat. Kyuhyun mendengus, Kibum ini tak keren sekali. Dan Kyuhyun selalu plin plan dengan status ke keren an Kim Kibum

Setelah cukup lama berkendara, akhirnya Kibum memberhentikan mobilnya dipelataran sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat ramai. Banyak anak kecil disana. Kyuhyun dapat mengira jika itu adalah panti asuhan. Dan rasanya ini familier.

'' ayo turun '' Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kibum, beberapa anak mengikuti mereka. Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun saat bocah itu berjalan sangat lambat.

'' _siapa namamu nak ? ''_

'' _Kyu . .hyun ! '' jawab si anak bergetar, dia takut. Ini tempat asing, dan kebanyakan anak akan ketakutan dengan tempat asing yang belum pernah dikunjunginya._

'' _jangan takut, mulai sekarang Kyuhyun akan tinggal disini, bagaimana ?'' wanita paruh baya itu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun kecil. Rasanya hangat, seperti tangan seorang ibu yang jarang Kyuhyun kecil terima._

 _Mereka masuk kedalam panti, ibu panti menemukan Kyuhyun kecil meringkuk begitu saja didepan pagar. Dia merasa kasihan, Kyuhyun pastilah dibuangkeluarganya. Usianya sekitar tujuh tahun kala itu._

 _Mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan, '' nah Kyuhyun, ini Jifan hyung. Mulai sekarang Jifan hyung akan menemani Kyuhyun disini bagaimana ?'' tanya ibu panti._

 _Kyuhyun hanya bocah polos yang tidak tau tentang beratnya hidup, meskipun kehidupannya sudah cukup berat. Jifan, seorang bocah dengan usia terpaut beberapa tahun darinya. Wajahnya tampan, hanya saja tidak ada senyum disana. Mereka sama, sama sama dibuang keluarga biadab._

 _Dan Jifan mengulurkan tangannya, Kyuhyun kecil menymbut uluran tangan itu._

Semua bayangan Kyuhyun tentang sesuatu dimasa lalu pudar. Dia masih merasakan genggaman tangan, tapi itu tangan Kibum. Mereka masuk ke sebuah aula, ada banyak anak yang bermain disana.

'' mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu !'' bisik Kibum sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun menuju sekelompok anak yang bermain.

Orangtua Kyuhyun terlalu melindungi sang anak, Kibum paham sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun mereka orangtua, meskipun bukan orangtua kandung. Apalagi dengan status Jungsoo dan Heechul yang sama sama pria. Pasti sangat sulit untuk Kyuhyun dapat berbaur dengan lingkungannya.

Banyak persepsi terbatas tentang pasangan sesama jenis, apalagi korea adalah negara dengan budaya yang masih sangat kental. Pasti sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk memiliki teman waktu itu. Alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Dia introvet, sering memendam semua seorang diri karena sejak kecil memiliki pola asuh yang demikian. Entah siapa yang menanamkan, mungkin dari pasangan Jungsoo, Heechul. Atau dari orangtua kandungnya.

Yang pasti, konsep dasar Kyuhyun sudah rapuh dari awal. Dan harus segera dibenahi. Metode awal Kibum, biarkan Kyuhyun bersosialisasi sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dengan cara seperti itu diharapkan, alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun dapat memperbaiki kesalahan dalam penerapan segala aspek dalam kehidupannya.

Mengajak Kyuhyun ke panti asuhan ini diharapkan dapat membantu Kyuhyun bisa sedikit membuka dirinya, karena anak anak adalah pembawa kebahagia yang paling natural diseluruh bumi. Jika mereka tertawa berarti mereka bahagia, jika mereka menangis berarti mereka bersedih dan jika mereka tidak suka maka mereka akan menolak. Kibumberharap Kyuhyun dapat belajar hal tersebut dari anak anak ini.

 _Fire_

Sekitar jam lima sore mereka pamit pulang, tubuh Kyuhyun basah dengan keringat, tapi dia bahagia. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia benar benar merasa bahagia.

'' apa kau senang ?''

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, senyum lebar dari tadi terpatri di bibirnya, '' mau mengunjungi mereka lagi nanti ?''

'' tentu, apa boleh ?''

'' aku akan mengantarmu di hari libur '' jawab Kibum, mengusap lembut rambut basah Kyuhyun.

Tiba tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, ini adalah hari itu '' Kibum bisa mampir kesuatu tempat ?''

Pandangan Kyuhyun yang mengharap cemas tidak dapat ditolak Kibum, dia mengangguk kemudian melajukan mobilnya ketujuan Kyuhyun.

Disinilah mereka, sebuah area pemakaman. Kyuhyun berdiri didepan sebuah gundukan besar. Gundukan yang menyimpan sebuah kebhongan dan kemunafikan. Tangannya memegang seikat bunga. Rasanya begitu perih melihat sebuah nama terukir indah diatas batu nisan.

'' Kyuhyun ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?'' sebuah suara yang cukup familier belakangan ini, Kyuhyun menoleh dan Donghae ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun binung, apa yang harus dikatakannya ?

'' kau mengenal adikku, Kyuhyun ? nama kalian memang mirip tapi aku tidak yakin jika adikku punya kenalan selain kami ?'' rentetan kalimat tanya meluncur bebas dari mulut Donghae.

Kyuhyun membisu, dia benar benar tidak menemukan alasan yang sesuai untuk kondisi ini.

'' aku sudah selesai Kyuhyunie, ayo kita pulang '' suara lain yang mengintrupsi obrolan searah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kibum datang menolong, Kyuhyun hanya menaggguk entah untuk yang mana, dia benar benar bingung.

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya, '' ayo pulang sudah terlalu sore '' ajaknya, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menagguk.

Setelah membungkuk sopan didepan makam tersebut dan mengucapkan perpisahan pada Donghae mereka berlalu.

Donghae masih berdiri didepan pusara sanga adik tercinta, '' kau merindukanku Kyuhyunie ?'' ucapnya batu nisan dihadapannya.

'' aku tau, dia memang mirip denganmu, tapi apa itu mungkin ?'' sebuah senyum getir penuh luka, seandainya saja Kyuhyun mau menunggu sebentar. Dia pasti melihat betapa rapuhnya Donghae, menangis seorang diri didepan pusara sang adik tak berdosa. Karena sikapnya yang pengecut, karena tingkahnya yang sok pahlawan. Seandainya adiknya masih ada, Donghae akan meminta maaf dengan tulus. Dia ingin memperbaiki keadaan, tapi dia sendiri bingung. Bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki.

Sejak awal keluarganya tidak pernah utuh dan sempurna.

Setelah cukup lama, ketika matahari tak lagi bersinar. Ketika malam menjemput kegelapan tanpa bintang, Donghae beranjak. Dihapusnya air mata di pipi, memantapkan langkah. Dia akan maju kedepan, karena penyesalan dan masa lalu adalah pembelajaran dan bukan penghalang.

Setelah mencium batu nisan tersebut Donghae pergi, batu nisan dengan tulisan hanggul terpatri kuat diatasnya

 _ **Lee Kyuhyun**_

 _ **03 februari 2000**_

 _ **03 februari 2006**_

Dengan sebuah foto bocah enam tahun, tersenyum tulus penuh makna. Korban dari orang dewasa disampingnya. Kepahitan itu masih ada dan selalu dapat dirasakan semua orang.

 _Fire_

Kemudian di pagi itu, korea dikejutkan dengan sebuah berita besar.

 _ **Dugaan penggelapan dana proyek jembatan, yang melibatkan direktur perusahaan L**_

Jungsoo membaca koran paginya dengan sebuah senyum, takdir tuhan sedang bermain. Tidak akan selamanya tua bangka itu berada dipuncaknya. Ada kalanya jika dia juga harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan. Bukan, ini bukan salah tuhan. Salahkan saja takdir yang menjalankan peranannya.

Dan mungkin Lee Kangjo dapat menyalahkan Jungsoo atas turut campur dirinya. Itupun jika si tua Lee dapat membuktikan keterlibatan petinggi Park Group.

 _Fire_

'' apa maksudnya ini ?! '' teriakan murka Teyeon menggema didalam rungan, melempar apapun yang berada diatas mejanya. Bertumpuk tumpuk kardus memenuhi ruangan. Kiriman barang untuk minggu ini. Rancangan baru untuk dipajang dietalase. Hanya saja semuanya kacau. Ini adalah bencana besar.

Semua kiriman barangnya salah. Baik dari segi ukuran, model dan bahan semuanya adalah kesalahan besar.

Besok adalah deadline untuk peluncuran outfit baru, tanpa outfit baru maka toko mereka dalam bahaya.

'' panggilkan siapa yang bertanggung jawab ! '' raungnya murka, semua pegawainya mengkerut. Terlalu takut dengan sisi iblis dalam diri Taeyeon.

Mereka hanya belum tau, jika seorang Lee Taeyeon pernah jauh lebih menakutkan dulu. Sangat menakutkan. Bahkan kalian akan bingung membedakan, yang mana Taeyeon dan yang mana iblis.

 _ **Bersambung. . .**_

Ini updatean tercepat, entah kenapa alurnya mengalir. Hanya butuh sekali ketik dan sedikit proses edit. Hahahahahahahah

Aku puas sih, tapi entah dengan kalian. Semoga ini cukup baik ya. Apa moment kihyun nya udah cukup ? kalau belum chap depan mereka akan kencan seharian heheheheh

Dan maaf jika belum sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian, tapi ini adalah yang terbaik yang dapat saya berikan untuk kalian.

Terimakasih untuk suport review, folow atau fav nya. Itu bermaksa sungguh,

Last kritik saran dipersilahkan . . . .

 _ **Hug and kiss KIHYUN**_


End file.
